Drug Runner
by RiverSakina
Summary: Shuichi just wants to be with Eiri, but it seems like Gravity wants them apart. But what happens when a second force tries to keep them apart, even if it means killing one of them? Two worlds collide with the force of Love's Gravitation. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Haha – I tricked ya :D**

**Latest idea. Sorry, but this is all you get on it. And yeah, I'm serious. 514 words is the first chapter XD It's fun that way (for me).**

**Plus it means that the story could be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

_The sunset view from the large windows in the office was breath taking. It was a view of the city anyone would kill to be able to see every night._

_Only one chair didn't face this window. Residing in said chair was only one person who was facing the breath taking view. But that wasn't what was making it hard for him to breath._

_No, not by far. The man he sat atop of was taking the air from the other with every nip of the throat._

"_God," the younger panted, gripping the back of the chair with his left hand. "S-stop."_

_The blond smiled as he pushed the younger onto the desk._

_Shuichi Shindou reached behind himself, making sure there was nothing behind him that would hurt him should he fall backwards._

_Gently the blond tugged on the golden colored zipper that dangled from the black leather pants before him._

_His head went back as he heard the zipper on his pants going down. The violet eyes closed tightly as he felt soft lips nipping at the encased erection. "Aw…" he panted, now gripping the desk._

"_Shhh," the blond whispered as he continued to torment the pink haired teen._

'_Right, he said no more talking,' Shuichi thought as he felt the cold air on the head of his penis._

_It was time. The blond wrapped his lips around the teen's appendage and carefully pushed it deeper into his mouth, down his throat. To some this would prove a problem, but the teen wasn't long enough or large enough to make him gag. _

_Within minutes his hot seed flooded the blonds' mouth. After making sure he had it all licked up, he sat back in the chair and pulled out his own cock._

_Shuichi knew full well what the other was expecting. Carefully he slid of the desk and began skillfully licking the head. He watched as the blond closed his eyes in ecstasy._

_This was his time to shine. He was in control of the older now and there was nothing anyone could do about it. After all, who would dare challenge the head of a company…let alone the head of an underground organization?_

_But it was time now. It wasn't that he hated drinking cum, he loved it. The feeling of the hot seemingly endless liquid running down the back of his throat; slowly dripping out of his mouth only to be caught by waiting fingers to be swallowed again. He sometimes wondered how many of his Bosses children he had eaten._

_Slowly he pulled off his leather pants, making a show for the man before sitting on his lap. Reaching his left hand back, he pressed the hard cock against his back, rubbing his small fingers up and down the appendage before lifting his body up. With the aid of the blond, they lined the cock up with Shuichi's lower entrance._

_He was about to press it in; about to feel the joy of the pure skin on insides contact when an annoying beep filled the office._

**I'm trying to think of the biggest twist in the story I can…so far I'm stuck (way after this part xD).**

**See, I was going to play this off as "Who is this mysterious blond" but…no. I decided to flip it up instead :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I had no plan to post a second chapter today, but you would not believe how many Alerts I have for this story in the 9 hours it's been up o.o**

**So here's chapter two :D Next Chapter will be up in…a few days maybe? Gimme some comments and it will motivate me ^^**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gravitation.**

"Yo, Shuichi," a voice called out from across the store. A teen with auburn hair was waving, waiting for his friend to notice him.

Happily the pink haired teen ran over to his friend. "Sorry I'm late, Hiro. I didn't sleep much last night," he said with a laugh.

Hiro sighed as they started to walk. "I'm telling you, stop going there. You don't need to entertain that man."

Shuichi looked away. At some point in the conversation this always come up. It was his free time, he could do what he wanted with it. But Hiro was like his brother so he wouldn't argue the facts. The teen was just watching out for him. "Let's get something to drink. I want a milkshake."

"You just woke up," Hiro mumbled. "You don't need to be taking in so much sugar first thing in the morning."

Tilting his head sideway, Shuichi smiled. "Who said I just woke up? I only said I didn't get much sleep last night. Kind of hard to when I can't get away from him."

Hiro shook his head. "Alright Shuichi, I have a new rule for you. No more talking about that man around me, alright?" Carefully he pulled the pink haired teen into a hug. "I don't want to hear about him anymore."

"Alright, I promise," he said as he phone started ringing. Quickly he pulled it out and looked away. "Hello?"

"_You're needed in two hours. Orders from the Boss,"_ a rough voice said into the phone before Shuichi finished his single word.

Shuichi looked down. "Where am I going?"

The sound of shuffling papers could be heard. _"Normal pick-up spot. You'll change here."_

"Alright," he whispered as he ended the call. "Na Hiro, let's go eat something; I'm starving," he said with a laugh.

The younger teen narrowed his eyes. "Who was that just now, Shuichi?"

Shuichi started to walk again. "No one, Hiro. Let's have some fun now!"

…

"Boss," a man said as he walked into the large office. For it being so early in the day, it was really dark in the room which confused him. "Are you in here, Sir?"

"What do you want," the man said from his chair in a cold tone.

Stepping in, he closed the door all the way. "Sir, we set everything up for this afternoon. Shindou is going to play bait for the operation."

This caught the blond off guard. "I never authorized that, Dedon," he replied coldly.

The man swallowed hard as his shaky hands set the file down. "Ye-s Sir, I'm aware. It was recommended to use him since he is the most skilled for this operation."

The blond stood and walked over to a cabinet on the side of the office. "Believe it or not, I told Shindou this morning he could have the day to do whatever he wanted. How do I look now that he has been called back into do a job that you morons have already fucked up twice," he said as he poured himself a drink.

"I'm sorry Boss…I'll call him immediately and tell him to enjoy his day off," the man said frantically as he started to search for his cell phone.

"Don't bother," the blond said as he turned, holding the drink in his left hand and a gun in the right. "I hate having to clean up after you idiots. My sixteen year old Brother does a better job of covering his ass then you all."

He went pale at the sight of the silver hand gun. No words formed as he opened his mouth to beg for his life. He kept trying even as he heard a phone ringing in the room.

Moving the gun to his left hand, he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. "Uesugi," he said as he kept his eyes locked on the filth before him.

"_Na Yuki…I know you want me to be part of this one, but I won't be able to make it to the meeting place. Hiro won't let me out of his sites since I promised the day to him,"_ Shuichi said on the other end quietly.

Eiri raised his eyebrows at the statement. Turning at the waist, he set his glass down and switch the phone to his left hand, gun to his right. Lifting the weapon, he pointed it at Dedon who was trembling before him. "Don't worry about it, Shuichi," he said softly as he pulled the trigger.

"_What was that sound,"_ Shuichi said quickly.

Pocketing the gun he walked over to his desk and sat back down. "Just taking care of some business. Enjoy your day off…you earned it. Is there anything else you need, brat?"

The sound of Shuichi giggling filled the phone. _"Thank you, Yuki. And hey, don't work too hard today! You didn't get any sleep last night!"_

"I know you aren't giving me orders, are you," Eiri said as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to say this once to you, brat. I don't want to hear that you and that friend of yours have done anything more than hung out. Got that?"

"_Pervy old man only thinks about sex," _he mumbled. _"I know, I know. I belong to the Boss. I am for his personal use only,"_ he said with a laugh. _"I do have this mark on my lower back and stomach that says something like that."_

With a sigh, Eiri reached for the other phone. "Goodbye brat," he said as he hung up. Picking up the other phone, he held down the button labeled "Janitorial". "I need a cleanup in my office before it stinks the place up."

"_Right away, Boss,"_ the man on the other end said before yelling at some other people.

Shuichi glared at the phones screen while it flashed "Call Ended" at him. "Jerk hung up on me," he mumbled as he walked towards his friend. "Na Hiro, so what shall we do with the rest of the day?"

….

Slowly Shuichi walked into his apartment. Turning on the lights, he dropped his bags at the door from Tokyo Disneyland and sighed. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to finally sleeping.

Walking through his small apartment he finally made it to the door and fell face first onto the waiting bed. "What the heck," he mumbled as he rolled off. He had hit something hard which confused him. Digging in the blankets he froze when he saw it. "T-Tatsuha! What are you doing in my bed?"

Opening his eyes, the raven haired teen sat up. "You're bed? Damn it…intelligence gave me the wrong address," he mumbled. "Oh well…how about letting me sleep with you tonight, Shuichi."

"No chance in hell. Now leave," Shuichi said as he walked over to the closet.

Tatsuha stood to follow. "Aw come on. I'll be nice to you, I promise."

Turning, Shuichi glared at the younger teen. Rolling his eyes he walked towards the bathroom where he stopped at the sink to brush his teeth. "I said no."

"You'll have a good time," he insisted.

Carefully Shuichi pulled off his shirt and lowered his shorts enough to show the tattoo on his lower back. "See this? This means that only Yuki can tell me who to have sex with," he said as he turned around. "I got branded so he would know that I am loyal to him."

Tatsuha sighed. "One reason I hate Brother; he gets all the cute ones," he said as he reached forward and kissed Shuichi on the lips. "Fine, I'll go. See you tomorrow," he added as he headed to the door.

Shuichi set his hand on his left hand on his lower abs. Under the cloth of his pants was the mark that said he was Eiri's, not the "tramp stamp" on his back. That one only said that he belonged to the organization. This one said that he was under the Bosses orders only.

It made him sleep easy though. Unlike in years past, before Eiri had claimed him, he would be used for nothing more than entertaining Johns on the street corner; or even smuggling drugs and weapons around the country to other members of the organization.

But now he was above all that. It was no secret that Eiri liked males over females, even though he had been known to sleep with most of the girls in the organization. It was also no secret that since Shuichi had popped into Eiri's life, the man never called on anyone but him.

Finally he was wanted by someone. Finally he was free of the life that held him back for so many years. He belonged to someone and he didn't care in the least bit…even though in Japan it was illegal to own another human being.

But he didn't care. He knew deep down Eiri loved him, and that was all that mattered. One of the most powerful men in all of Japan…and he was the only one allowed to sleep in that bed now.

Happily he walked into his room and turned off the bathroom light. Thinking only of his love, he crawled into the bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would go back to the office building and tend to the man who probably craved him now.

…

Eiri stared into his glass. It had been empty for about ten minutes but he hadn't alerted the bartender yet. So many thoughts were running through his mind, he wasn't sure what to think. _Why did I tell Shuichi to take the day off? I can't sleep without the brat next to me,_ he thought as he stared down.

"Two of what he's having," Tatsuha said as he sat next to his older brother. "Something wrong Bro?"

Slowly Eiri looked at him. "Moron, you're too young to be drinking in public."

Tatsuha started to laugh. "Is that really what's on your mind? Come on Bro, I look like your better looking twin. No one even carded me to get in here."

Eiri narrowed his eyes. It was true; they looked so much alike it was nerve wracking. But he wasn't going to press the issues right now. He could just let Mika deal with it in the morning. "Why are you here?"

"He's at his apartment right now, you know. I'm sure you'd have better luck getting into his small bed than I would," he replied as the glasses were set in front of them.

"I gave him the day off," Eiri mumbled as he reached for the new drink. "Twenty-four hours," he said as he took a drink. "As much as I would love to call him in, I won't."

Tatsuha smiled. "So go to him," he said as he pulled a key from his pocket. "This is the spare key to the apartment he is in. I got it from the Realtor that houses us all. Sure he won't care if he wakes up next to you."

Happily Eiri took the key. "Maybe I'll go check on him," he whispered as he pocketed the piece of metal. "Pay the bill," he said as he finished the drink and walked away.

Tatsuha's eyes went wide. "Hey, I didn't bring any money with me," he called after his Brother. "Hey old man, put all this on Eiri's tab."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Rolling around on the bed, Shuichi chewed on his blanket. He was lost in sweet dreams, thinking of nothing more than the pleasure he gets from his beloved Eiri.

Raising an eyebrow, Eiri wasn't sure if he wanted to crawl into the small bed with the teen. It was in no way how Shuichi acted when he stayed with him, so he was a little confused. "What is wrong with this brat?"

"Hm…Yuki…don't touch me there," Shuichi whispered in his sleep.

Eiri froze in his spot when he heard that. This kid was dreaming about him? _Maybe it's time to cut ties with him,_ Eiri thought as he stepped closer to the bed. _Then again…seeing him like this…_.

Carefully Eiri pulled off his jacket and his shirt and set them on a nearby chair. Slowly he took off his pants, folding them before setting them down too. Feeling the cold air on his skin, he crawled under the blankets, pushing Shuichi to the edge of the bed.

Without any hesitation, Shuichi rolled over and curled up against Eiri, instantly warming the man. "I love my Yuki," he whispered, moving as close to the blond as he could.

Eiri smiled as he kissed the pink hair. There were so many things he wanted to do, but just lying next to the teen seemed to calm him enough to want to sleep. Slowly his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi's small frame.

Shuichi smiled as he relaxed in Eiri's arms. He was safe; no one was going to get him here. Not with Eiri here to protect him.

…

Something was bugging him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was starting to make his head hurt.

Rolling around, he froze when he felt something cover his face. Instantly Eiri shot up, wrapping his hand around the other person's neck as he forced them to the floor.

Shuichi stared into the golden eyes fearfully. Tears were collecting in his purple eyes as he tried to breathe.

It took a moment, but Eiri let go of Shuichi's throat. "What were you doing, brat," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Taking a second, Shuichi finally choked out "I'm sorry," after curing into a ball on the floor. "I'm sorry, Yuki."

"Answer the question, brat! And stop crying!"

Shuichi cringed at the yelling. Slowly he sat up, and pointed at the blinds next to the bed. "I could hear you mumbling about the light hitting your face from the kitchen. I grabbed a towel to cover your eyes," he said as fast as he could before he started crying again. "I'm sorry Yuki…please don't be mad at me."

Eiri scratched the back of his head as he looked around. Judging by the dents on the pillow where his head just was, he could tell the kid was telling the truth. "What time is it, Shuichi," he asked without thinking.

"Almost ten in the morning, sir," Shuichi said softly.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

He swallowed hard. "I called Tatsuha to see if I had anything for this morning. When I told him you were still here asleep, he told me to come in with you."

Eiri sighed. "Shuichi, come here," he said softly, rubbing his leg. It took a minute but finally Shuichi crawled onto the man's lap and rested his head against Eiri's chest. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Shuichi. You just startled me."

"I'm sorry," Shuichi whispered again.

Kissing Shuichi's cheek, Eiri smiled. "I know you are. How about you and I get some exercise before we go in today?"

Shuichi blushed as he was pushed onto the bed. "I really do get abused by you in many different ways," he mumbled as Eiri started to kiss his neck. "Oh forget it," he said as he kissed Eiri's lips. "That doesn't mean you can bite me, jerk," he mumbled.

Eiri laughed as he nipped at Shuichi's collar bone. "You know, I wonder how you would look on a collar and leash," he mumbled as he hovered over Shuichi. "It would give me something extra to hold onto while I push into you."

"Boss is such a dirty old man," he mumbled as he turned the tides on Eiri. Carefully he straddled the man and smiled. "I like it more when you are under me. Then I can see your body moving," he said as he ran his fingers over the various muscles.

"Lose the shorts," Eiri ordered as he pulled down Shuichi's pants.

Happily Shuichi took them off, followed close by Eiri's boxers. "I think you're already ready for me," he said surprised. "Na Yuki, can you shove this in me yet?"

Eiri closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. "Do what you do best, Shuichi."

Licking his lips, Shuichi stared at the large appendage before him. Carefully he slid it into his mouth, doing what was most requested of him. It took him a while to get good, but all the other male prostitutes helped him learn. Normally this was by forcing him to suck them, but still he learned.

"Shuichi, I will say that you are really good at this," Eiri said as he played with the pink hair. "Come here and turn around," he said with a slight smile.

Blushing, Shuichi knew what Eiri wanted. It really only happened what they were in the office, this was the first time they ever sucked each other while in bed. Balancing on his hands, he let Eiri move his lower body to where the man wanted before he returned to what he was doing.

Slowly Eiri rubbed his hand over the tattoo on Shuichi's lower back. "Tramp stamps that claim you all as our property," he whispered. "I never understood why we had to mark you all here," he added.

Shuichi turned his head and smiled. "Doesn't matter. I have the other mark that say's I'm yours and yours only. That's all that matters."

"But don't you want more from your life? You're only eighteen…and you've been nothing more than the organizations whore for most of your life. I mean, do you know how many dead prostitute's names come across my desk every day? And they all work for me," Eiri said as he pushed Shuichi off of him.

This was how he got sometimes so Shuichi was used to it. It was always when they were having sex or after they had had sex. It always started when Eiri saw the tattoo.

"I killed Dedon yesterday, you know that? I shot him while I was talking to you because he used my name to tell you that you had a job to do," he said with a smile. "All these people follow me blindly…I have no idea what I'm doing or how I even attained the position. There won't ever be a time where I can just walk down the street like a normal person. I will always have to look over my shoulder to make sure no one is after me."

Shuichi rubbed his head on Eiri's chest. Quickly he grabbed a blanket and covered them both.

Eiri closed his eyes as he kept talking. "I want my own life, but I'll never have one. My life belongs to the organization just like yours. No matter how much I want to, there's nothing I can do to save either of us."

There was silence in the room. "Maybe it's for the best. There's nothing stopping us from being together here, is there?"

"This size of this bed," Eiri mumbled.

Shuichi sighed. "Sorry, Boss. Unlike you, living in your pent house, I have to be more realistic. I can barely afford this place."

Eiri laughed softly as he pulled wrapped his right arm around the teen. "You could always sleep in my bed with me. Then I wouldn't have to call for you when I want you."

Sitting up, he kissed the blonds lips. "I don't want the others to be jealous," he whispered before nibbling on Eiri's ear lobe. "Now, can we please finish where we left off? Can't believe you even got distracted during sex," he mumbled.

Pushing him away, Eiri stood up. "Rather than playing in bed, let's go take a shower so we can start the day," he said as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Uhm…Yuki, my shower isn't big enough for two people," he whispered as he followed the man. He paused when he saw Eiri was staring at the small stand up shower. "I told you."

Turning, he glared at Shuichi. "Pack up everything you care about. Starting today you are living in my apartment. This place is a joke. Whoever owns this place should be shot."

Shuichi looked away. "You own it, Yuki."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Many prostitutes live here when they aren't in one of the hotels or on the streets. It's better than nothing after all," Shuichi mumbled. "Well, when we aren't out making you money."

Eiri glared at Shuichi as he stepped towards shower. Reaching in, he turned on the water and aimed the shower head at the teen.

"Cold," Shuichi called out as he ran from the water.

Laughing, he adjusted the temperature. "Thought the water would make you smell better."

Shuichi covered himself with a nearby towel as he glared at the older man. "What you smell is your own stinky self. You went to a bar last night than crawled into my bed you jerk!"

**Okay, so I'm not posting this as I write it. For those here who have never read a story by me, I get x amount of pages done, or sometimes the whole thing, than post off that.**

**What's bugging me with this one…I thought of a really strange plot twist to toss in later in the story, so I have the story split into three different parts… so it's kind of strange writing three different parts, not sure which I'm going to yet. Or even how this is going to end!  
>So the updates won't be as frequent as I normally would do, but they will be about every 3-4 days until I figure out what the hell I'm going to do :x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**School….Sucks :x**

**But heres the next chapter :D**

Quickly Eiri walked towards his office as he got off the elevator along with Shuichi. As he walked, various people handed papers and other things. Some men even walked the short distance just to talk to him.

Finally they were in the office. "Shuichi, get me a drink please," he mumbled as he walked over to his desk.

Rolling his eyes, Shuichi walked over to the cabinet that held all of Eiri's liquor. Why the man even bothered to go elsewhere to drink was beyond him. Between the bar here and at his home, he had more than enough to drink.

After a few seconds he walked over to the desk, setting the glass before the man. "Anything else?"

Eiri seemed to be distracted as Shuichi asked. He was busy reading over some forms, leaning back in his chair.

Smiling, Shuichi carefully slid under the desk and reached for the dark pants. Once he found the zipper, he pulled it down.

"What are you doing," Eiri mumbled but didn't bother to look down.

"I still want Yuki's cum in my mouth. I never got any this morning so I want it now," he said as he sat on his knees. "Plus if you just let a hard on go away like that, it can be really bad for your health," he added.

Blushing, Eiri looked away. "Do what you want," he said as he reached for a file. "Come in," he called out as Shuichi wrapped his lips around his appendage. "Don't bite me, brat," he mumbled.

"Boss," a man said as he walked in. "We have a small situation," he said as he shut the door.

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

The man swallowed hard. "The police are planning a raid for tomorrow."

"Any grounds for it yet?"

The man nodded. "One of their under covers was shot and killed here yesterday. Clean-up crew said the only one they dealt with was…"

"Dedon," Eiri said as he closed his eyes. "Get Tatsuha here," he said as he leaned his head back.

"Yes sir," the man said as he quickly left.

Shuichi didn't care as he kept his motion going. It was his job to make Eiri relax, and this was a time it was really needed.

Eiri looked down and mixed his fingers with the pink strands. "How the hell did I get so lucky as to get you, Shuichi," he asked as the door opened again. "What now?"

It was the same man and he was nervous now. "Sir…Tatsuha isn't answering. No one has seen him since last night when he went to the bar to meet you."

Digging in his pockets, he pulled out his phone. Dialing his brother's number, he waited. The phone rang a few times then went to voicemail. Pausing, he dialed his sister. Normally she knew where the teen was.

"_Yes Eiri?"_

"Is Tatsuha staying with you," he asked as he caught Shuichi's eyes.

"_No, he told me he was going to stay at your place last night. Why, something up?"_

"No, every things fine. Just trying to figure out where he is so I know where to send the assassin," he said as he ended the call. "Send a car to my apartment and have someone go see if he's in there. Actually, send that nut case to look."

Shuichi glared at Eiri. "Ryuichi isn't a nut case, meany."

"You're right, you both are," he said as the man looked confused. "When Tatsuha is found, bring his ass straight to me."

The man nodded. "Yes sir," he said as he started back towards the door, pulling his phone out as he walked.

Shuichi smiled as he got back to what he was doing.

"Really…after all that you're going to take your time?"

Happily Shuichi closed his eyes as he kept going. He had no plan to finish any time soon. If he really wanted to, he could have made the blond cum already, but where would be the fun in that? It was his turn to have power over the man. He would wait until Eiri was begging for the release because it was hurting so much. That was the only time he was going to let them man have his moment.

After all, not like he was getting anything out of this one. Once Eiri released, that would be all. He would be told to leave and do something else. He would probably find himself bored and down with this other prostitutes who were still being trained.

Reaching down, Shuichi carefully undid his pants. Though it would be no fun to pleasure himself, that's what he was going to have to do. Even though he was good at what he did, he was still human which meant he still got hard when servicing another.

Eiri stared at the younger. "If you would hurry up, I'd help you release too, brat."

Shuichi paused, looking up at Eiri. Pulling his head back, he smiled. "You know you don't have to worry about me. Just relax, Boss."

"Just hurry up before I toss you out a window and finish myself," he mumbled as he leaned back.

Running his small fingers over the appendage, he smiled. "Say please."

"Not a chance. I'd rather call for a prostitute to be brought in here," he mumbled as he reached for the phone. "Actually I think that's a good idea. You can go, Shuichi."

His eyes went wide. "Alright fine, just give me a minute," Shuichi said as he started sucking again. This time he was careful to make slurping sounds he knew would further arouse the man. With just this little work, Eiri climaxed in Shuichi's mouth.

Eiri laid his head back as he panted softly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shuichi stand up and fix his own pants. "No way in hell you were able to get off with just that," he said as he grabbed the teens arm.

"You have work to do. I'll just go downstairs and help the new ones learn. Then I can get off and you can get something done today," he said as he pulled away. "After all, there is going to be a police raid tomorrow."

Eiri narrowed his eyes. "You can't tell anyone about that, Shuichi."

"I know, I know. Don't worry about me. I'll go to Hiro's tomorrow before the police even show up," he said as he started towards the door. "You need to just worry about everything else."

Looking down, he blushed as he fixed his pants. "Shuichi, stay in my apartment tonight. That's where I want you to stay tomorrow during the raid too. Police likely have a list of every building under my name, so if you're there than you can play it off as if you are just my lover."

"Play it off…" he repeated as he reached for the door. "I'll see you later then, Yuki," Shuichi said as he walked out.

Sitting in his office, he couldn't help but think of Shuichi. He didn't want to say he cared for the teen, or someone might try to hurt him. He acted cold to the teen for that one reason…just to protect him.

That was why he made sure to take care of Shuichi instead. It was small things, but he made sure Shuichi was always happy. That counted as caring, right?

He smiled when he thought about the first time he could recall meeting Shuichi. Being the person in charge of a large organization, no one wanted to make Eiri mad. Or forget important days such as his birthday.

It had been Tatsuha who organized his twenty-first birthday. He took advantage of just about every resource from the inside that he could. That included having prostitutes there to entertain the guests.

What surprised Eiri even more that day, was how Tatsuha had done it. Each prostitute was matched up to a guest before either had even met. Tatsuha was so meticulous, it scared him. He was even more scared when he realized police were also invited, along with various other people.

To say Eiri was nervous at the start of his own birthday party would have been a lie. He was more than nervous. If just one person slipped, the whole room would be arrested. Everything he had done over the last two years would have been for nothing.

It was funny to think about when he met Shuichi. The teen had walked up to Eiri and introduced himself. He was scared, knowing who Eiri was.

Thinking about it, Eiri thought Shuichi was about to piss himself.

But something was there. He wasn't sure what, but there was something about Shuichi that attracted himself to the teen. And as the night progressed, that spark was still there.

The party lasted for a while, but after most of the people had left, the privet party began.

Eiri wasn't sure where Shuichi had vanished to. It made him mad to know that Shuichi was one of his prostitutes and had just left a client alone. He wasn't going to show it here, but later that boy would be in a world of hurt.

Tatsuha on the other hand looked like he was about to die from laughing. He had pulled Eiri up, saying that it was time for the cake. _"I know how much of a sweet tooth you have, Eiri. So I found you the sweetest treat I could,"_ Tatsuha had said as a cart was pushed out from a back room.

The silver lid was rather large which surprised Eiri. Knowing his little brother, there was probably a chocolate fountain under it.

Running to the side, Tatsuha gave the okay nod for the servant to remove the lid.

He wanted to pass out when he saw what was under it. At least now he knew where Shuichi had vanished to. As he glanced around, he could still see some of the expressions on some of the other's faces.

The teen was on the cart, wearing nothing that looked like real clothing. It was easy to tell his hands and feet had been bound so he wouldn't move around under the lid. But the ball gag was a little much.

Actually, the idea of taking a prostitute and covering him with various toppings was a little much even for Tatsuha.

Shaking his head, he turned and glared at his little brother. _"Take him back and wash him off. Then get him dressed,"_ he had said as he turned away and headed back to his seat.

"_What? You mean you don't like him? But I thought I managed to match everyone up perfectly,"_ Tatsuha complained as he followed his brother.

"_Idiot…that kid will catch a cold before I'm even done with him,"_ Eiri said as he sat back down. _"Rather have some one that isn't sick."_

Tatsuha nodded as he watched Shuichi being rolled away, back into the kitchen. _"At least want to help clean him up?"_

"_Does it look like that's my job around here? Just send him to my apartment when he is clean," _he had said before downing another drink.

Somehow Shuichi was already there when Eiri arrived later that night. He was sitting on the blankets of the king sized bed, holding his knees when Eiri walked in. _"Ah, Master, your here,"_ he had said as he slid onto his knees and to the end of the bed. Now the only thing he was wearing was a tank top and a pair of shorts. _"Is there anything I can get you before we start?"_

Smiling, Eiri fell onto the bed, rolling onto his back so he has looking at the ceiling. _"Listen brat. First off, I'm not your Master. No client you will ever have while you work for me will ever be Master. Second off, I'm too tired to care what you do. Just don't make a mess or I'll break your arms," _he mumbled as he covered his eyes with his forearm. _"Third, turn off that damn light and let me sleep."_

Shuichi stared at him from the end of the bed. Nodding, he crawled off and turned off the light. After his eyes adjusted, he reached down and grabbed his coat. Not that it was cold, but he didn't want to parade around half naked if he didn't have to.

Looking at the bed, he sighed. Silently he walked up next to Eiri and smiled. Carefully he removed the jacket of the suit, making a mental note of how heavy Eiri was. Once the shirt was off, he started on the pants.

It took close to fifteen minutes, but finally Eiri was wearing nothing but his boxers and was resting under the blankets. _"Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be,"_ Shuichi said with a sigh.

Opening his eyes slightly, Eiri turned his head to Shuichi. _"Hey brat, people will be upset if you leave early. You're probably getting paid into the day. Come sleep next to me."_

Shuichi was confused. He'd never had a client say to just sleep next to them. There was always something sexually motivating the men that he was lent to.

Though it was also strange that Eiri thought he was being paid for this night. After all, who does the Boss send a bill to?

Swallowing hard, Shuichi crawled back on the bed and under the blankets. He was a little surprised when he was pulled against Eiri's chest. _"Uhm…are you sure you don't want anything?"_

"_Just don't move,"_ Eiri mumbled, half asleep. _"You smell like strawberries,"_ he added as he drifted.

Shuichi sighed. Though Eiri was probably comfy, he knew he would wake up with some back pains. At least some aches in his side from where the larger arm was.

…

Eiri picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number. He waited a bit, but finally someone answered. "Shindou is on his way to you. When he gets there, send him back to me. Tell him he has no choice," he said calmly before hanging up.

Looking up, he sighed when the door opened. "Where have you been, Tats?"

Tatsuha scratched the back of his head as he walked into the office. "I spent the night at Sakuma's after you left me in the bar."

"You told Mika you were staying at my place," he said as he reached for a pen.

"I forgot the code to open the damn door," Tatsuha said with a laugh. "So what's so important that I couldn't finish what I was doing?"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Police are coming tomorrow. Why tomorrow and not today, don't ask me."

He sat in one of the two seats in front of Eiri's desk. "What's the plan?"

Eiri took a deep breath. "I'm not too sure right now. If it shouldn't be here, get it out tonight. Send it somewhere that isn't in this jurisdiction. Police can't find any of it."

"Using the police turf wars to our advantage? That's my big brother," he said, laughing harder.

Standing, Eiri walked over to the liquor cabinet. "Just do as I said, Tatsuha. There's no promise on what time they will be here…for all we know the raid will be at midnight on the dot." He stopped when the door opened. "I need everyone to be in place for it."

Tatsuha turned in his seat and smiled when he saw Shuichi. "Hey Shuichi, you're performing in the lounge tonight, aren't you?"

Shuichi nodded slowly. "Yeah, Hiro and Suguru too…"

"Cancel it," Eiri said as he headed back to his desk.

"What? Yuki, I've waited for so long to get in the Lounge…plus it's the only night Hiro can do it," Shuichi cried as he leaned on the desk. "Please don't make me cancel it," he begged.

Eiri narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Why should I let you keep it? If to police come, you will be arrested."

Shuichi smiled. "I was booked by Tatsuha to just play the lounge."

"Idiot! You're a prostitute! The cops walk in and see you giving a lap dance to some old man while that Fujisaki kid is in the room, you will go to jail," Eiri yelled.

Both Tatsuha and Shuichi were silent. "Yuki…we have a band called Bad Luck…"

Eiri was confused for a minute.

"I really did give their band permission to play tonight," Tatsuha said softly.

He leaned back in his chair. "Fine, you and your friends can play. But if you get arrested, it's on you idiots."

Shuichi started to jump up and down. "Thank you Yuki," he called out as he started for the door. "Oh wait, you called me up here, didn't you?"

Eiri smiled. "I never said I was done with you when you left, did I?"

He sighed as he walked over to the chair next to Tatsuha and sat down. "But I don't want to," he moaned. "My body is calm now; can't it stay that way until later tonight?"

Tatsuha started to laugh. "I wouldn't mind to see a privet show," he said with a wide grin.

Both Eiri and Shuichi narrowed their eyes. "No chance in hell," Eiri mumbled as he pushed the chair back. "Come here, Shuichi," he said as he rubbed his legs.

Shaking his head, Shuichi stood and walked over to Eiri. Carefully he hoped on the older man's lap. "What?"

Eiri slowly ran his rings through Shuichi's pink hair. "Just because your body in at peace doesn't mean mine is," he whispered.

Shuichi sighed as he glared at the blond. "Can't this wait until later? You have a lot of stuff to do, Yuki."

Tatsuha stood and stretched. "I'm going to get to work," he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the office. "You should too," he added, closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. Computer was sent ot the shop and I forgot to pull this one off xD**

The room was filled up upbeat music as the police filed in. Shuichi kept singing, the power of his voice making all of the guests ignore everything else in the room.

He smiled when he saw the officers. Slowly he walked towards Hiro who was playing the guitar, but kept singing.

Finally the song ended, and one of the officers spoke up. Shuichi wasn't sure what the man was saying, he just stood next to his friend, acting nervous.

It was a few minutes before he was able to run off, towards Eiri's office. Taking a different way, he came out through a closet in Eiri's office instead of the main door. "Why are you just sitting here drinking?"

Eiri smiled softly. "Come here, Shu," he said, setting the drink on his desk. "I want to hold you."

"Something's wrong with you," Shuichi mumbled as he sat on Eiri's lap. Reaching towards the desk, he grabbed the glass and took a drink of the toxin. "Why are you just sitting here though? Police are raiding."

He sighed as he took the drink back. "I don't care. Maybe we'll get lucky and not get arrested…who knows."

Shuichi smiled as he kissed Eiri's chin. "So long as I share a cell with you, I don't care."

"Get out of here, Shuichi," Eiri mumbled. "I don't want you going to jail because I won't be able to get you back out."

"I'm staying with you," he replied as he leaned his head on the man's chest. "This is where I belong…by your side. After all, I love my Yuki."

Slowly Eiri ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair. There was nothing else for him to do but sit and wait. It would be a long night after all. But there was nothing wrong with having a few drinks while he waited.

Sadly now he was cut off since Shuichi was snoring on him. He wasn't going to wake the teen up for something as stupid as a drink after all.

Smiling he kissed Shuichi's messy pink hair. "I love you, Shuichi," he whispered as he set the glass down. "Wish you would have a drink with me, but I still love you all the same."

Gently he rubbed the teens back as he waited. It was probably an hour before the cops finally arrived at his office.

"Eiri Uesugi, you are under arrest for….well, let's just say everything," the officer said as about twelve other cops came in.

He sighed. "Just leave the kid here," he said as he stood slowly. Turning, he set Shuichi in the chair and walked towards the officers. "Let him sleep, he has nothing to do with this place at all."

The man nodded. "Fine, let's go," he said, cuffing Eiri's wrists. "Finally this damn Syndicate branch is coming to an end."

Tears fell from Shuichi's eyes as he slept in the chair. He was crying in his sleep for his missing lover.

…

Slowly Shuichi opened his eyes and looked around the office. It was so quite; he didn't know what to think. Carefully he got out of the chair and walked around. Eiri's coat was still there, which gave him a little hope.

Removing it from the hook, he wrapped himself with it, taking in the man's scent. He felt safe in the jacket, but not as safe as when he was in Eiri's arms.

But he knew the truth as he walked back to the chair. Eiri was gone…he had been arrested last night. He was asleep but had still heard it all. The man he loved was gone…taken away and he couldn't do anything.

Sitting in the chair, he looked at the desk. Thinking about it, he was never at this angle. No matter what, he always stared at the giant windows behind the chair. That was how Eiri liked it, after all. For Shuichi to be presenting himself to the world, only to say that it couldn't have him.

Running his fingers over the desk, he smiled. So many things had happened there. But the problem now was all of the thoughts were starting to get to him. Memories from the past that wouldn't leave him….

He wanted Eiri back. Only Eiri's gentle hands knew how to care for his body. Even as he leaned back, all he could see was the man he loved, smiling.

Shaking his head, he started looking through the desk. He knew in one of the drawers there would be something that could help him. Inside of one of these drawers, he would find something that would let him release.

He was confused when he found two files inside of the drawer he wanted. The top one had his name on it, which didn't surprise him. "Pervert probably has pictures of me he can get off to in here," he mumbled as he opened it.

Shuichi was surprised to see that it was information, and only one normal picture. He was smiling in it, but was fully clothed.

It was the information that made him stop. It was a detailed record of his time with this Organization. Everything that he had done; from prostitution to smuggling and other random stuff. But the last thing that was written was in Eiri's hand writing. It said he was no longer to do any of it, as of last year.

"That's the day after his birthday," he noted, running his fingers over the writing.

Closing the file, he set it on the desk to look at the other one. His body froze when he saw his sisters' name on it. "Why does he have a file on Maiko," he said quietly, opening it fast. It wasn't as long as his, but there was a list of things she had done for them.

Scanning it quickly, he was happy to see that nowhere did it mention anything about being a prostitute. That was some relief for him.

As he kept reading, he learned that she smuggled for them. Not the best thing for a pre-teen to do, but better than he had seen.

At the end of the chart, there was a comment written by Eiri. _'Background information needed.'_

He looked up as the door opened, revealing Tatsuha and Ryuichi.

"You're still here," Tatsuha said surprised. "You should at least be back at Eiri's place acting like a depressed lover," he said, laughing.

Shuichi looked down at the file. "Tatsuha…why is my sister working for Yuki? I send her money every month…so why does she need to work here?"

He was silent as he walked over to Shuichi. Carefully he took the file and looked it over. "That's what he was wanting me to look into," he said as he picked up the other file. "He pulled both yours and hers before the raid to have me gather information on her. He wanted to know if you were related, since neither of you claimed to be."

Slowly Shuichi looked down. "Does that mean she was arrested in the raid last night?"

"Don't know yet. The lists are still being prepared of who's not here and who is. Since no one was told of the coming raid, everyone should show up for work today," Tatsuha said as he looked back at Ryuichi. "Well, minus a few people."

Ryuichi walked over to Shuichi, kneeling on the floor next to the chair. "Come on, Shu-chan. Tats-kun and I will drive you to Eiri's place," he said with a gentle smile.

It was a smile Shuichi was used to. Back when he just started, when everyone was cold to him, Ryuichi was there to protect him. Since he wasn't a prostitute, he had free rein to do what he wanted. And since he was Tatsuha's lover, no one could challenge him.

That wasn't something Shuichi knew the first time they met. His body had been so sore from all of the other males ganging up on him. He was surprised that Ryuichi was gentle. The man didn't seem to want his own pleasure, just Shuichi's.

It was never long before Shuichi released and fell asleep. It was what he needed to live the day to day there, even though Ryuichi didn't come along that often.

"Ryu-chan," he whispered as he stood. Slowly they walked out as Shuichi used him to stay standing. "I want Yuki back," he said in the elevator as they waited.

Tatsuha thought for a minute. "Think of it like he's on a business trip and won't be back for a few days. Why don't you just stay at his place until he's here? No work, just rest and wait."

Tears fell from Shuichi's eyes. "He takes me with on business trips," he said softly.

Both froze. With a sigh, Tatsuha picked Shuichi up and carried him out into the lobby. "Guess I didn't think about that," he said with a smile.

Shuichi closed his eyes, tilting his head to rest it against Tatsuha's chest.

…

The silence was nerve wracking. He never knew he needed Shuichi around that bad. Closing his eyes, all he could see was the teen, wondering around like an idiot. Sometimes he wondered if it was all just an act, or if the kid was really an idiot.

But this plain old room was getting old. "Least it's bigger than Shuichi's apartment," he mumbled as he leaned back in the metal chair.

He was getting bored. He had been there all night and no one had said a word to him. If they would just hurry up and charge him, he could call Tatsuha to post his bail so he could go bang his idiot.

But no. They wanted to take their good sweet time. That meant a bigger headache for him as he waited; endlessly.

"Can we get this over with," he yelled to no one. He was sure there were people monitoring him, hopefully they heard him.

…

It was night time when Shuichi finally opened his eyes. As he sat up, he couldn't help but feel dizzy.

"My head," he mumbled as he tried to get up.

"Back down, Shuichi," Ryuichi said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You were coughing the whole way here, so you need to sleep more."

Shuichi stared at him confused. "Can I have something for my head please? The room is spinning," he whispered as he laid back.

He smiled as he fixed the blankets on the teen. "Rest and I'll make you something to eat. Your body probably wants food," he said softly. "Tatsuha is here too, so if you need something just call."

There was silence once Ryuichi left the room. Slowly he looked around, happy to be back in Eiri's bedroom. It was full of the warmth he didn't get at his place. Even though Eiri constantly made fun of him, and was cold to him, but there was still warmth there.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths. His head still hurt but he could wait for Ryuichi to get done.

It was about ten minutes later when the brunette walked in along with Tatsuha. "Ehhh, Tats-chan, is Shuichi asleep again?"

"Think he might be," Tatsuha mumbled as he looked at Shuichi.

Covering his mouth, Shuichi tried to hide his yawn. "I'm awake," he whispered after a moment.

Ryuichi smiled as he kissed the teen's forehead. "Sleep, I can reheat this later," he whispered.

"No, I was just thinking is all," he replied as he slowly sat up. "Thanks Ryuichi," he said as he took the bowl of soup from Tatsuha. "Have you heard anything from Eiri yet?"

Tatsuha sighed. "I wish. Everyone else has been called asking where he is, but nothing from him yet," he said with a pause. "That doesn't mean we don't know where he is, we just can't do anything for him yet. But when we get him back, I'll make sure you are in the car…if Doctor Ryuichi says that you are good enough to leave the apartment."

There was silence as Shuichi ate his soup. Ryuichi seemed to be thinking about something before he finally spoke. "Tatsuha, let's go play Doctor. Shuichi will be fine on his own for a little while," he said happily.

The teen almost choked on a noodle.

Tatsuha was up in a second, pulling Ryuichi with him. As he walked, he faked a cough. "Doctor Ryu, my throat and stomach hurt," he said as the door was closed.

Thinking for a minute, Shuichi started to laugh. That just seemed so much like them…and to think they would do that in Eiri's apartment was even funnier.

After he finished his soup, he set the bowl on the table and thought for a minute. Reaching out, he grabbed the phone off the base, and held it close as he closed his eyes. Silently he drifted off, thinking of his blond haired lover.

It was a few hours later when he woke to the phone ringing. Confused he pushed the talk button and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Thinking about me,"_ the voice on the other end said with a cocky tone.

Shuichi coughed lightly. "When am I not, Eiri?"

"_Hey don't be getting sick on me, Shu. We won't be able to have any fun if you sleep all day."_

"But I've been asleep all day already. Since you left me," he mumbled. "When are you getting out? I want you to hold me again."

He started to laugh on his end. _"Yeah yeah, I know you do. Let me talk to Tats really fast."_

He pulled the phone from his ear before calling for the raven haired teen. He held the phone up when Tatsuha ran into the room.

"Go back to sleep, Shuichi," Tatsuha said as he walked out of the room.

Crawling out of the bed, Shuichi leaned against the closed bedroom door. He tried hard to hear what was being said.

"Yeah, I'll round up the money. Shouldn't be a problem, bro," Tatsuha said. "Don't worry, I'll ask Ryuichi to go get it, and I'll start filling out the paperwork for you. Don't worry, we won't make you stay in jail longer than you have to," he said with a laugh. "Yeah yeah, we're heading out the door now-no, he needs to rest. Kid's been sick since you were arrested, Eiri."

"Shuichi, get back in that bed now," Ryuichi called out, making Shuichi freeze. "Go or you won't be awake when he gets back," he added.

Shuichi banged his head on the door. "I want Eiri," he yelled out.

"Hm? No he can't…Eiri, he needs to…Don't play that card with me," Tatsuha mumbled. "Fine, but if he gets worse it's on you, not us," he said as he ended the call. Slowly he walked into the bedroom and grabbed they half conscious teen.

…

Rolling around on the bed, he felt something was weird. There was something holding onto him, which couldn't be right. His love, the man he would wait forever for, was in jail right now. He was waiting for the man to get out.

"Stop moving around so much," a voice said, as the grip on Shuichi was tightened.

His eyes flew open. "Eiri," he called out, looking at the blond. "You're back," he whispered as tears filled his eyes.

Eiri stared at him for a minute. "When did I say you could call me by my name," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shuichi rested his forehead against the man's chest. "Please don't leave me like that again," he cried. "Ow my head still hurt," he whispered as he froze. He looked up at Eiri with soft eyes. "Please stay with me."

Eiri smiled as he kissed Shuichi's head. "Moron, you're in my bed. If I leave, where will I sleep?" He watched as Shuichi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

With a sigh, he got out of the bed and stared at the teen. Carefully he fixed the blankets before heading out of the bedroom.

"Is he asleep still," Ryuichi asked as he ran his fingers through Tatsuha's black hair.

Eiri nodded as he sat down in a chair. "He was awake for all of five minutes. Tomorrow I'll take him to see a Doctor and see what's wrong with him. Don't want a sick brat running around here."

Silently Tatsuha moved his head on Ryuichi's chest. That was where he had chosen to fall asleep, with poor Ryuichi stuck under him. "Hm…Ryuichi," he whispered.

Blushing, the older man looked down. "Can you help me move him into a bed? Starting to hurt my ribs like this," he said softly.

Rolling his eyes, Eiri stood and walked over to the two. Reaching forward, he pinched his little brother's nose and waited.

It took a minute, but finally the younger's eyes popped open as he flung his arms around. "Trying to kill me," he choked out once his brother let him go. "The hell," he mumbled.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already. My couch is not a bed for either of you two," Eiri said as he narrowed his eyes.

Tatsuha sighed as he stood up. "Fine, we'll go back to my place," he mumbled as he held out a hand for Ryuichi. "All you had to say was that you wanted alone time with sickly Shuichi."

Rolling his eyes, Eiri headed towards the kitchen. "I didn't say leave. I just said go find somewhere to sleep that I don't have to see you," he said as me poured a cup of coffee. "And if you're going to stay awake, you can give me a report on what's happening."

Ryuichi yawned as he stretched. "I'm going to go to sleep while you two work," he said softly, heading towards the master bedroom.

"Wrong way," Eiri yelled as he walked back into the room.

"I was going to keep Shuichi company while you two talked about stuff I don't care about," Ryuichi said with a laugh as he leaned on the bedroom door. "Little Eiri needs to remember that I had sex with Shu-chan before he ever met the kid. I was the first one to pleasure his body."

Eiri narrowed his eyes. "Tatsuha, I changed my mind. Take your mental patient back to whatever hole he crawled out of and we'll talk tomorrow." With that, he pushed past Ryuichi and headed into his bedroom.

Tatsuha shook his head. "Wait, Bro, there's something we need to talk about right now."

"What," he mumbled.

"She is, and is testing tomorrow," Tatsuha said with a stern look on his face.

Eiri sighed as he closed the door. Silently he crawled into the bed, pulling his little brat close. "If you get me sick, I'll kill you," he said before closing his eyes.

Shuichi smiled after kissing Eiri's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I understand just like anyone that there is no such thing as an original idea any more when it comes to writing a story. However, people who read a story than go and take ideas from it to make their own….I mean really?**

**I see it ALL THE TIME and I sit here like "Do I really even want to finish this story now?"**

**So annoying.**

**Short chapter this time, but a nice plot twist so I think it's fair. I warn you that a LOT happens in here so be ready.**

The door to the office swung open. "Eiri, problem," Tatsuha called out as he ran into the room. "You need to get moving or else," he warned.

Eiri was silent before running out of the room. Not breaking the run, he ran down all the flights of stairs to the third. Walking down the hall, he found the person he was looking for. "I need to find the new girl," he said sternly.

The man nodded as he pulled out book. "She is testing at building seven, Mr. Yuki," he replied.

Eiri sighed as he started running.

It took fifteen minutes, but finally Eiri was in front of the hotel room his target was in. Taking a deep breath, he kicked in the door, startling both people inside.

The brunette teen screamed as she tried to cover her partially exposed body.

He stared at the other occupant for a minute, disgusted. He was at least in his sixties, and looked like an old pervert. The sight of the man sitting on the same bed as the girl made him want to be sick.

"Boss Yuki," the man called out, standing to greet Eiri.

Rage was in Eiri's eyes as his right fist came into contact with the man's jaw. "We don't use underage girls," he said as he walked towards the girl. "Get dressed."

Slowly she nodded as she reached for her shirt which was on the floor. "How did you know I lied about my age, Sir?"

"You're idiot brother told me," he mumbled as he grabbed her by the hair. "Now, you're coming with me," he added as he dragged her out of the room.

…

He was so tired as he tried to sit up. Eiri had ordered him to stay in the bed unless he had to use the bathroom.

It was boring. Not that he didn't understand it, after all, he had caught a cold so bed rest was the best thing for him. But sitting around doing nothing was getting boring. And to top it off, Eiri had left him all alone.

Stretching across the bed, he sighed. It was going to be a long day since Eiri had went to the office.

Closing his eyes, Shuichi tried to fall back asleep. He was tired and his head still hurt.

It was an hour before he heard anything. Slowly he got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. "Eiri, is that you," he asked as he opened the door.

"Back to bed brat," Eiri said from the kitchen.

Shuichi smiled softly. "Can I please have something to eat?"

"Go back to bed and I'll bring you something in a bit," he mumbled as he walked into the living room. "Go to bed so you can get better, alright?"

Nodding, Shuichi closed the door and headed back into the large bed.

Eiri smiled as Maiko walked out of the kitchen. "I haven't seen big brother in a few years," she whispered. "He hasn't changed at all," she said happily.

"Give him a minute to fall asleep than you can go in there," Eiri said as he sat on the couch. Slowly he rubbed his temples before sighing. "And don't be loud either."

Maiko smiled as she stared at the bedroom door. After twenty minutes she stood and walked into the room. Happily she crawled onto the bed and laid next to her brother. "Big brother," she whispered, moving his hair around. "I've missed you so much."

…

A week had passed since the raid, and Eiri finally had everything back to normal. And the best part was that he didn't lose his Shuichi like he thought he would.

"Eiri," Shuichi said as he walked into the office and closed the door. "Stop working so hard, would you? You complain about wanting me in your bed, but you aren't ever in it in the first place."

"Shut up brat," Eiri replied as he read over some documents. "Make yourself useful and get me a drink, would you?"

Shuichi raised an eye brow. "I'm not one of you employee's, my love. You could say please," he mumbled as he leaned on the wall next to the door. "Anyways you shouldn't drink this early. You don't want your liver to fail before you turn thirty, do you?"

He glared at the teen. "You don't want that mouth to be the reason I kill you, do you?"

Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew Eiri wouldn't do anything to hurt him, let alone kill him. "I'll believe that when you have a gun pointed between my eyes and are pulling the trigger, darling."

"Not a half bad idea," Eiri mumbled as he stood. "Plus is my liver goes out, that means I don't have to do all this endless work anymore," he said as he walked over to the liquor cabinet.

Slowly Shuichi stepped behind Eiri and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Closing his eyes, he laid his head on Eiri's back. "I don't want you sick though, Eiri." There was silence as they stood. "I love Eiri and I don't want to ever see him in pain."

He set the drink down as he turned to face Shuichi. "Little idiot," he whispered as he kissed the teens head. "Don't you have things you need to do today?"

Shuichi smiled. Rubbing his head against Eiri's chest, he sighed. "Yeah, but there are things I would _rather_ do for you, Boss." Standing on his toes, he lifted himself to kiss Eiri's lips. "I'd rather play with you than do any work."

"I have things that need done today, Shu. Go do what you need to so I can work," he said as he kissed the teens hair. "I promise I'll be home tonight so we can spend time together."

He sighed as he kissed Eiri's lips again. "Alright, but if you don't come home, you have to take me out to dinner. My choice where," he said as he pulled from the blond. "And I'm serious on that, Yuki." Grabbing his coat, he headed for the door.

"Brat, don't do anything stupid and I'll take you to dinner tonight," Eiri said with a soft smile. "I'll send you a text with where we are going later," he said as he sat down at his desk. "So go find something nice to wear."

Shuichi smiled as he opened the door. "I look forward to it," he said as he walked out. "Yay, a date with Yuki," he sang as he walked down the hallway and into the elevator. Happily he skipped through the lobby, heading out of the building.

"Having a good day, Mr. Shindou," a receptionist asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, Yuki and I are going out tonight," he replied with a laugh.

"Congratulations. Don't drink too much."

Shuichi scratched the back of his head. "The night will already end in his bed…plus I don't drink," he said as he walked out of the building and into the sun light. "What to do now," he mumbled as he started walking down the street.

Pausing, he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he smiled when he saw the message was from his love. Pulling it up, he nodded as he read over the message. Happily he replied back 'See you there 3' before pocketing it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shindou," a man said, running up behind him. "Sorry sir, but there was a security breach and we need you to come back inside," the man said with a slight laugh. "It will just be five minutes."

Shuichi nodded as he followed the man.

…

Finally his work was caught up. That meant that he had all the time in the world to let his work become late again.

Standing, he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the office. As he walked, he was stopped by various people, but his only thought was the pink haired teen that was waiting for him.

It took close to an hour, but he finally made it to the pre-selected restaurant. Though he was surprised to find out he had beat Shuichi there.

Never the less, he sat and waited. Every ten minutes he tried to call Shuichi, but the phone was off. "The idiot let his phone die," he mumbled as he took a sip of the beverage he had ordered.

Finally after an hour and half of waiting, he flagged down a server and ordered something to eat. If Shuichi wasn't going to show up, it was too bad for him. If anything it meant the bill would be less.

He paused as he watched his phone vibrating on the table. Glancing at the screen he grabbed it and answered. "Where the hell-"

"_I'm only using him, biding my time until I can take everything from him. Tonight I was going to get him so drunk, clean out the safe in his office, than run away to America where he can't get me,"_ Shuichi laughed on the other end. _"Eiri Yuki is such a spoiled brat, he probably doesn't even realize how good of an actor I am."_

Eiri was speechless. He knew it was Shuichi talking, but the voice was so far away from the phone. And there was someone else there, probably leading the conversation. But every time he had called, the phone was off…why was it back on now?

"_No, I didn't plan this from the start. How could I? I was a freaking prostitute that would spread my legs for anyone just to make a buck. It was after I actually met Eiri that I thought this up. I mean, he drank so much that night that he didn't even want to have sex! I figured either he couldn't perform or he was too drunk._

"_But while he slept, I was able to get out of the bed and look around. I made so much noise that it wasn't funny, and he slept through it all. That's when I decided to pull the biggest scam on one of the most powerful men in Japan,"_ again he was laughing. _"And it was all so easy. I just had to act like a sex addicted prostitute which was easy."_

He couldn't hear this anymore. The words from his little lovers…no, from Shuichi's mouth were too much for him. He flew out of his seat and ran to the bathroom. He was going to be sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm kinda pssed right now. I work on all this in one giant document, and was at around page 45 when my thumb drive it was all on decided it needed to be formatted. I kid you not, Drug Runner is the ONLY thing I can't recover e.e So now, I'm back down to page 35 -.- And in case you're wondering, I've posted through Page 24 on here e.e**

**And worse, I was almost done D: I was writing this really…naughty scene between Shuichi and Eiri and I can't remember anything that happened between 35 to 50 e.e This was one of my big Writers Block area's in the first place D: And now I'm RIGHT back there e.e**

It was cold. The night air was stinging his arms as he stared at the water. Sneezing, he shook his head. "My colds coming back," Shuichi whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself. "It's so cold out here," he cried as he started walking.

The area around him looked familiar. He was close to Eiri's apartment, but he wasn't sure how close or how far.

But his whole body was freezing. If he didn't get back there soon, he would likely freeze and he knew it.

Stopping, he started to laugh. He was already back at the building and hadn't noticed it. "Thank you feet," he said as he ran into the building, feeling warm instantly. Happily he ran into the elevator and waited as it took him to the floor Eiri was on.

Finally he was home. He would be able to run to Eiri, spend the night apologizing for not making their dinner date, than get to have some of the best sex ever with the man he loved. Thoughts of that ran through his mind as he skipped down the hallway to the door.

Digging in his pockets, he pulled the key out and unlocked the door. "Eiri," he called out as he shut the door. Kicking his shoes off, he ran through the apartment, stopping at the door to the study. "I'm so sorry I missed diner," he said as he opened the wooden door. He froze when he heard a clicking sound and noticed there were three people in the room.

"Why are you here, brat," Eiri said as he narrowed his eyes.

Shuichi looked from Eiri, to Tatsuha, than to Mr. K who was the head of security. "I'm really sorry…something came up last second and I wasn't able to make it," he said quickly, remember the last twelve hours. "Please don't hate me."

Reaching into his desk, Eiri pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Shuichi. "Get out before I shoot you."

He was speechless. "But I love you Eiri…why would I leave?"

"You have till the count of three, faker," he said as he stood.

Shuichi was scared. _Faker? What's he talking about,_ he wondered as he looked at Tatsuha and Mr. K who also had guns drawn. _Wait…did he hear me?_

"One," Eiri said plainly.

He started crying. "I'm sorry," he said as he fell to the floor.

"Two."

"Please do it," he said as he lowered his head.

Eiri froze. "What did you just say?"

Slowly Shuichi raised his head. "Please kill me, Yuki. There's no way I can make this up to you except with my life."

His face faltered as he looked at Shuichi. Something wasn't right but he wasn't sure what. Something was wrong with this situation. The Shuichi he knew wouldn't beg for death.

"He's a good actor, remember bro," Tatsuha whispered.

Eiri nodded slowly. "What made you think you could get away with this, brat?"

Shuichi closed his eyes. He could barely remember what he had said just hours ago. But he couldn't explain or else… "I don't know. I just wanted Maiko to be safe and happy."

Lowering the gun, he walked around the desk. Without a word he pulled Shuichi up by his hair and dragged him into the hallway, towards the master bedroom.

"Eiri," Tatsuha called out as he ran into the hallway after his brother.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "He's wearing clothes that I bought him. He can go back out in the rags he had before," he said as he walked into his room. Without closing the door, he began pulling the clothes off of the scared teen.

"What are you doing, I can undress myself," Shuichi yelled as he tried to pull away. "Let go of my hair," he cried.

Suddenly Eiri's lips were pressed against Shuichi's. As the kiss went on, he continued to strip the teen of everything. Pulling back, he led Shuichi into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Get in," he ordered.

Slowly Shuichi did as told, adjusting the water once he was in. To his surprise, Eiri joined him. "Yuki," he said as he looked over the naked blond.

"What aren't you telling me? Where have you been for the last twelve hours," he asked in a whisper.

Shuichi smiled softly as he rested his head on Eiri's chest. "Thank you," he cried. "I don't know what has it, but something I was wearing was bugged."

"By who?"

"I don't know…they didn't say," he whispered. "But how did you know about what I said there?"

Eiri smiled. "They used your phone to call me. I heard that part of your conversation before I hung up," he said as he fixed the pink hair. "Were they police?"

He stepped under the showers spray. "No, I'm sure of that. They said that if they heard I told, than they would kill you so…."

"You were willing to let me blow your brains out all over my clean floor," Eiri mumbled as he grabbed the shampoo Shuichi always used. "Well you are going to have to learn a new trick, Shu."

Shuichi was confused as he lathered his hair. "I don't get it."

"What a shock…you are going to play dead. I'm going to kill you tonight," he said with a cold tone.

He froze as he stared at the man he loved. "But I told you…."

Eiri rolled his eyes as he got out of the shower. "It's what you get, brat. Should of learned not to play with fire," he said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the master bedroom.

Shuichi followed even though he still had shampoo in his hair. "Please Eiri, I'm sorry! I had no choice…"

"It's for your sister. Yeah yeah, sing a new song," he said as he pointed the gun at the teen. "A word of warning, if you're blood gets everywhere, I'll kill her too," he said as he fired the gun.

Shuichi fell to the floor.

Immediately Tatsuha and Mr. K walked into the room. "What's going on in here, bro? Why is Shuichi…."

"Mr. K, would you call clean up here? I want that thing out of my apartment before the blood stains the wood under the carpet," Eiri mumbled. "And get these clothes out of my apartment," he said as he walked over to Shuichi.

Both were confused. "Alright, Mr. Yuki," Mr. K said, understanding what was going on. "Tatsuha, why don't you make the call and I'll take care of the trash."

Rolling his eyes, Tatsuha walked out of the room.

Shuichi smiled as Eiri picked him up.

"Pass word to your men. Brat might have other people in there, so I want level 4 security," Eiri added in English as he walked out of the room. Slowly he made his way to the other bathroom and set Shuichi at the door. "Go finish your shower. I'll bring you something to put on," he mumbled as he walked towards his room.

Shuichi smiled as he closed the bathroom door. "Love you too, Eiri."

…

Ryuichi kissed Shuichi's head while the teen slept. It was decided it would be better if Shuichi diapered for a few days, so he was taken to a safe house in Kyoto. Ryuichi was the only person who offered to take care of the teen, which made Tatsuha sad.

"No one will hurt you, Shuichi," he whispered as he lay next to the teen. "I promise you."

Slowly Shuichi rolled around on the bed, turning away from Ryuichi. "Eiri, please," he whispered in his sleep.

Ryuichi hung his head. "Why does Shuichi like him so much," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

…

Tatsuha was bored out of his mind. Because of his Brother's problems, his love was gone too. The lack of sex was starting to affect him too.

Slowly he walked into Eiri's office, falling into a chair before the blond could comment. "Where are they, Bro," he mumbled as he pulled out his phone. "I want my Ryuichi and I want him now," he cried.

Eiri sighed. "Stop complaining and get something done today."

"But I want to have sex with Ryuichi," he yelled. "The guys a God," he mumbled. "The look on his face after I've pressed into him…."

"Too much information for me," Eiri said as he set his pen down. "Just go down downstairs and find someone to have sex with so you can get to work."

Tatsuha started a tantrum like a child as he screamed "I don't want anyone but my Ryuichi!"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Rather I just put you out of your misery," he said as he shuffled papers around.

"I'm going to go finish those reports," he said as he stood and headed towards the door. "But really, how long are we going to be without them?"

"Don't know," Eiri mumbled as he turned to face the window. "You find out who took Shuichi and they can come back to Tokyo," he said as he stood.

Tatsuha sighed as he opened the door. "Fine, I get it. I'll be in my office with my door locked if you need me," he mumbled as he walked out of the large room.

Finally Eiri was able to take a deep breath. He missed Shuichi being here more than anyone would know, but he wouldn't say anything. He couldn't put Shuichi's life in danger by letting anyone know he was still alive.

After all, even the morning paper reported him as dead. It was always nice having a reporter on the pay roll…now the whole country thought some unidentified teen was dead.

The phone ringing pulled him out of his thought. "Yes," he said as he picked it up.

"_Mr. Yuki, there's…hey wait, you can't just go up there,"_ the receptionist said over the phone. _"Apologies Sir, a man is on his way through the building. I'll alert security right now,"_ she said frantically.

Eiri sighed. At least it was something to do. "It's alright. Let's see how far he can get," he said with a smile as he ended the phone call. Tapping on the computers key board, he pulled up the security cameras.

It took a minute to find where the new comer was. Finally he found him. "Isn't that…" he mumbled as he thought for a minute. Pulling out his cell phone, he called his brothers pet. "Sakuma, question for you. What color of hair did Shindou's friend have?"

Shuichi quickly took the phone from Ryuichi. _"Hiro has long auburn hair, why?"_

"Just asking," he said as he closed the phone. Reaching forward he picked up the office phone and dialed security. "Claude, let that kid find his way to my office. He's a friend of Shindou's," he said softly.

"_Yes Boss," _Claude said as he ended the phone call.

Eiri leaned back in his chair while he waited for the teen to get up to his office. It was probably ten minutes before his phone started to beep.

"_Sir, a Mr. Nakano is here to see you,"_ the secretary outside said softly.

He stood as he mumbled "Send him in".

Suddenly the double doors flew open as Hiro entered the room. "You son of a bitch," he yelled instantly. "How dare you do that to him!"

Eiri rolled his eyes as he poured a drink. "Close the doors," he ordered.

"I'm not your employee," Hiro said, narrowing his eyes.

That made him stop for a second. It had been years since anyone had challenged him, so it was a bit of a shock. "Alright then, you don't get to know what happened to Shindou," he said as he headed back to his seat.

Hiro narrowed his eyes. After a second he closed the doors and took a seat before Eiri. "What happened to Shuichi, Mr. Yuki?"

"That's better," Eiri said as he took a sip of his drink. "All that matters is that he's safe."

He was confused. "Elaborate."

"Shuichi isn't dead," he whispered. "He's just in Kyoto hiding."

A weight was removed from Hiro's heart. "Than what was that new cast this morning?"

Eiri smiled as he twirled the glass on the desk. "Shuichi has done something stupid and fell into someone's trap. The only way to get him out was for me to kill him, so I did. And then we had a fake story go out about a dump job."

"He wouldn't fall into these traps if you weren't in his life," Hiro said with cold eyes. "Release him from this organization and he will be safe…he'll be able to have a life."

Eiri was silent. There was no way he could let Shuichi go…he loved the kid too much. "No; he's safe with me."

Standing, Hiro slammed his hands on the desk. "He has to play dead because of you! How the hell do you call that safe?"

"Shuichi stays with me of his own accord. He isn't being forced to stay…he just does. For the most part, no one is stupid enough to try to fuck with me so, so long as he is with me, he's safe," Eiri said as he leaned back in the chair again. "And I won't let him go either."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "So you love him?"

Eiri was silent. _'Do I love him…? Just the other night I wanted to cut ties with him but now….'_ He stood. "Very much."

Hiro returned to his chair and leaned his head back. "Promise me right now that you will always protect him. No matter how stupid he acts, you will _never_ let him get hurt like this ever again."

"Or what?"

He smiled as he stood and headed for the office door. "Or I will be the one to kill you," he said as he opened the door and walked out of the office.

Eiri raised an eye brow as he turned to the window. "That would be something to see," he mumbled.

…

The room was dark. A single figure stood before a fire place, staring into the roaring flames.

"Sir," a man said as he walked into the room. "We've confirmed it. Shuichi Shindou is not dead, but here in Kyoto."

The man sighed as he grabbed the fire poker. "Find him and bring him to me," he said with a soft, almost caring voice. "I won't let him get away this time."

…

Shuichi was bored as he sat on the couch, flipping through the tv channels. It had been two days since they were taken to Kyoto and it was becoming too much.

"…I didn't say that, Tats," Ryuichi laughed as he walked through the apartment. "Oh hush…you could always come over here for the day," he said happily.

Setting the remote down, Shuichi turned to the older man. "Ryuichi, can you quiet down? I can't hear the static," he said as he turned back to the television.

Ryuichi sighed. "Yeah, he's losing his mind. He is really watching static," he said as he reached onto the couch and turned the tv off. "My poor Shuichi wants to go back home."

Shuichi fell over sideways. "Just kill me please."

"Eiri would kill me, Shuichi," Ryuichi said as he ended the phone call. "But Tatsuha is going to come up and have dinner with us…won't that be nice?"

"For you maybe," he mumbled as he rolled off the couch. "I'm bored! This place is boring…Kyoto should be fun!"

He looked away. It was true, he had things he wanted to do while in Kyoto…but they weren't allowed to go outside. "Shuichi, we don't know who is after you and Eiri. So for now you have to remain hidden," he said as he walked around the couch. Carefully he pulled the teen close. "I'm sorry about this, Shuichi. But none of us want you hurt."

Shuichi sighed as he curled up in Ryuichi's arms. "So what's for dinner?"

A knock came from the door.

Carefully Ryuichi pushed Shuichi onto the couch and smiled. "I was thinking you could decide that for us," he said as he pulled a gun from a drawer. "Who is it," Ryuichi said from next to the door.

"I have a delivery for this residence, sir," a woman's voice said from the other side of the door.

Ryuichi smiled as he set the gun down. Turning he opened the door.

Shuichi's head shot up at the sound of gun fire. Quickly he ducked under the coffee table, trying his hardest not to cry.

"What an idiot," a man mumbled as two others walked in. "Find the kid," he ordered.

The sound of footsteps filled the small apartment.

The next clear sound Shuichi could hear as he closed his eyes was a bullet being loaded into the chamber, ready to fire.

"Sir, we've found the target," a man called out, pressing the gun to Shuichi's head.

A group of people walked towards him. "You know the orders," a new man said with a sigh.

Shuichi's eyes shot open as he looked up. "Mr. K," he cried. "Did Yuki send you," he said as he scrambled to his feet. "K, they shot Ryuichi…help him please," Shuichi cried as he grabbed the man's white shirt.

Claude sighed. "Sorry Shuichi, but I'm not here on his orders," he said as he pressed the short needle into Shuichi's neck. "Sleep well kid," he whispered as Shuichi's violet eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry a reply took so long from me. Lot has been going on, including my computer dieing q.q Twice…(same computer). So my plan is to post a new chapter weekly.**_

_**If you have anything you want to say, or if you have found anything that doesn't work, LET ME KNOW! When I play this out in my mind, it's fine. But there's no promise that everything copies the same.**_

Tatsuha walked quickly through the apartment complex's hallway. It had only been a few days, but he missed his Ryuichi like no tomorrow. It was almost too much for him to be away from the God.

Silently he eyed the numbers on the doors, making sure he didn't go past the one he wanted. Finally he was at number 324. Knocking, he waited for someone to open the door.

But no one answered. "Ryuichi, it's Tatsuha," he called out and waited again. "I'm only a few minutes late," he cried, clawing on the door playfully.

After five minutes he gave up. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out the spare key to the apartment. Slipping it in the lock, he pushed it open lightly. To his surprise, the door chain wasn't latched.

Quickly he pulled his gun out. "Ryuichi, Shuichi," he called out, hiding behind the door. Quietly he crouched down and entered the apartment. He panned the room, noticing only one light was on; the light in the dining room.

Slowly he made his way to the dining room, staying low against the wall. Stopping, he took a deep breath. Counting to three, he spun around, gun at full arms length from his body. "What the hell," he said as he lowered the weapon.

On the table before him laid a person. Standing tall, he went ghost white. "Ryuichi," he cried out, running to the older man's side. Trembling fingers left his gun and headed for the pool of dry blood on his lovers shirt. "What happened to you," he cried as he pulled the shirt up.

"T-tats," Ryuichi cried faintly.

"Ryuichi," Tatsuha choked out, setting his hands on Ryuichi's face. "What happened to you?"

Ryuichi had tears building in his eyes. "He's gone…they took Shu-chan," he cried. "I fell into their trap like a child," he said before coughing.

He started digging in his pockets. "Hospital…you…hospital," he cried. Finally he found his phone and dialed the number for emergency services.

"Tatsuha, give me the phone," he said weakly. "You can barely form sentences," he said, trying to laugh.

Tears streamed down Tatsuha's face as he held the phone to his lover's ear. "I'm sorry," he cried.

Ryuichi took a deep breath. "It's alright, Tats. They are on the way," he said softly. "But could you please get me something to drink? I've been here for a few hours."

He nodded as he stood. He ran into the kitchen while dialing his brother's phone number. "Eiri, listen to me. You need to come up to Kyoto right now. Don't tell anyone, just get here," he said as he walked back from the kitchen with a bottle of water. "No, don't even tell Mika. Just say you are going out for a bite to eat…than get a rental car and come up here."

"_Why Tatsuha…Kind of on my way to a meeting already,"_ Eiri said on the other end.

"Just…something happened and we can't talk about it over the phone," he whispered as he ended the call.

…

The room was cold on his exposed skin. Rolling around on the bed, Shuichi slowly opened his eyes. "Ryuichi," he called out as he shot up. Looking around, he noticed something was wrong. The room he was in was cold and dark…nothing like the apartment he shared with Ryuichi.

Trying to stand up, he fell off the bed. Looking down he rubbed his legs. "Numb," he mumbled as he looked around again. He froze when the door opened, shining light in from the hallway.

"Oh you're awake now," a soft voice said as the owner closed the door. Taking a second he turned on the light.

"Who are you…where am I," Shuichi asked as he leaned against the bed.

The man smiled. "My name is Tohma Seguchi," he said as he sat in an arm chair. "You are in my manor, Shuichi."

Shuichi felt tears collecting in his eyes. "Why am I here? What do you want from me," he cried as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Tohma thought for a minute. Standing, he sat before Shuichi. Slowly he ran his fingers through the teen's hair. "You see Shuichi; a long time ago you went missing. You were kidnapped from your Mother and presumed dead. Shortly after, she committed suicide because she couldn't bear to be without her new born son," he explained softly. "Well, that's a lie. You were a week old when you went missing.

"But see, I promised your Mother the day you went missing that I would find you no matter what. I promised her that I would keep you safe once I found you," he said as he kissed the teens head.

Shuichi shook his head. "But who are you? Why did those men have to shoot Ryuichi?"

He was silent for a minute. "It wasn't in the plan for them to kill Ryuichi," he whispered as he stood.

"Ryuichi's…no he can't be," Shuichi screamed. "Ryuichi can't be dead," he cried as he fell forward.

Tohma shook his head. "Ryuichi is a grave loss for both Eiri and I. He was, after all, one of my oldest friends…I only wish that he had spoken up about you being in Eiri's care before I had to find out myself," he said as he started to walk towards the door. "Perhaps you should rest longer, Shuichi. Though I haven't told you everything, it was still a lot to take in at once."

"No! Who are you to mess with my life! What gives you the right to kill people I care about," he yelled as he stared at Tohma with cold eyes.

He only sighed. "Shuichi, you are my son," he said as he turned to look at the pink hair teen. "That's why I had to get you out of there. That's why I will always protect you from here on."

Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind. "But…Seguchi is the name of the man married to Yuki's sister…you can't be my Dad…what about Maiko?"

Tohma rolled his eyes. "How did Eiri manage to put up with you," he mumbled as he opened the door. "Go back to sleep, Shuichi. We'll talk later," he said as he walked out of the bedroom.

…

"What the fuck do you mean Shuichi's gone," Eiri yelled, causing both Tatsuha and Ryuichi to shudder. "Who the hell took him?"

Ryuichi closed his eyes. "Sorry, I was too busy bleeding on the floor to ask for ID's," Ryuichi mumbled as he fixed his blankets. After a second he opened his eyes, thinking for a minute. "Though I could have sworn I heard Mr. K's voice…that he was the one that put me on the table."

Eiri leaned back on the wall. Who the hell would dare challenge him like this? Who else could get that crazy American to follow orders?

It hit both brothers at the same time. "Tohma," they both mumbled.

"Asshole out played us," Tatsuha added.

Eiri turned towards the door. "That son of a bitch," he mumbled as he reached for the door knob. "I knew I should have killed him a long time ago."

Tatsuha stood. "Eiri, think about this for a minute. What would Tohma want with Shuichi in the first place? The kid is nothing by loud and annoying after all…why would he put you through all this?"

He started to laugh. "Why else? Tohma has been after me since before I was legal," he said with a sigh.

"Disgusting," Ryuichi mumbled.

Eiri turned on his heels. "As if you're any better; Shuichi is 18 years old…and how old are you, Sakuma?"

Ryuichi closed his eyes again as he leaned back in the bed. "Tatsuha, do you want to know a story from when I was in High School? About the first girl that Tohma dated… the girl before your sister?"

He blinked a few times. "He dated before Mika?"

"When we were in High School, Tohma was dating another girl. You couldn't pry them apart. When we were 16, she became pregnant with his kid," he said with a pause. "But after the baby was born, she went out to the store with him. While she was gone, they were both kidnapped," he explained, looking at Tatsuha.

"She was found barely alive. I went Tohma to visit her at the Hospital when he promised to find and protect their child. No matter what, he would find their son and raise him. Three days later she was found dead…she killed herself because she felt like such a bad mother," he said as he looked out the window. "The baby was never found which drove Tohma into the solitude he is still in."

Eiri was shocked. "So you're telling us Tohma's missing child from when he was a teenager is my Shuichi? My little pink haired, idiotic lover is the son of Seguchi?"

Ryuichi rolled his eyes. "First off he isn't yours, and second, yes, he is Tohma's son. I've known for a while that he is Tohma's flesh and blood son." He was silent for a minute. It was better that they knew this version of the story in his mind, since he knew there was nothing that could be done for Shuichi now.

"Define a while," Eiri mumbled.

A smile appeared on his face. "I knew the first time I had sex with him. They have similar sensitive spots."

Eiri felt a shiver go up his spine. "Regardless, I need to go have a long talk with Tohma. The kid is mine, and he can't have him now," he mumbled as he walked out of the hospital room.

"Eiri, come back here," Ryuichi called out. After a second, he rolled his eyes. If everything went as Tohma planned, no one would get hurt. If Eiri didn't do anything stupid, Shuichi would live longer.

…

Tohma slowly shook the drink in his hand, mixing the alcohol with the melting ice. He just stared at it, thinking of nothing.

"Tohma," Mika said as she walked into the study. "Darling, dinners done…aren't you going to come eat with me?"

He looked up at her with soft eyes. "Mika, are you mad that I never told you I have a son? As hard as we try to have a child?"

She was silent for a minute. "I'm not happy that you kept something like this from me. You could have used Eiri to help find him you know," Mika said as she wrapped her arms around him from the back of his chair. "But I'm not going to go and try to kill him or you."

He started to laugh at the comment. "Come on, let's go eat," Tohma said as he set the drink on the table next to his chair. Slowly he stood, holding a hand out for Mika to take. "I love you, my dear Mika," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She smiled as they headed out of the room and down the hallway.

"Uhm," Shuichi whispered from the cracked door.

Tohma and Mika stopped and looked at the teen. "Yes Shuichi," he asked with a soft smile.

He swallowed hard. "I was wondering…if there was anything I could eat," he whispered. "It's just been close to a day and I'm hungry…."

"Follow along, Shuichi. We were just about to sit down to dinner," he said as he and his wife started walking again. "I didn't know you were awake, and I didn't want to wake you up."

Shuichi hung his head as he walked. Maybe by getting out of the bedroom he could figure out where he was at, so he would be able to run away. This man was responsible for killing Ryuichi…he would never be safe here, even if this man was his Father.

Claude stepped into the hallway, stopping the trio. "Sir, he's here," he said as he leaned on the wall behind him. "Do you have orders?"

He seemed to think for a minute. "Invite him to dinner," he said as they started walking again.

Claude sighed. "As you wish," he said as he pushed off the wall and headed towards the entryway of the manor. He looked down at Shuichi as they passed each other.

Shuichi closed his eyes as he walked behind Tohma. Mr. K had always been there to protect him…yet now he was working for Tohma?

"Who's joining us, Tohma," Mika asked softly.

"That is a surprise," he said with a rather large smile. "I promise it won't be anyone who will cause us any trouble."

Silently they walked into the dining room. Shuichi took a seat at the large table that was a few seats from Tohma and Mika.

"Sit closer, Shuichi. I don't like having to raise my voice to speak with people," he said with a gentle laugh.

Shuichi bit his cheek as he sat closer to the blond. He wanted to run away more than ever…but he didn't have the strength to.

"This way Sir," a woman said as the doors to the dining room were opened.

Tohma stood as the new comer walked in. "Eiri, so good of you to make it. You didn't bring Tatsuha with you though?"

Shuichi froze. The large chair blocked his view of the blond, so he just waited.

The younger blond stopped walking once he was in the room. "No need to take him away from Sakuma's bed side."

"Oh Ryuichi's still alive? That's good to hear," he said with a soft smile. "Now, won't you join us for dinner?"

Eiri narrowed his eyes. "Where is Shuichi, Tohma?"

He indicated the teen with his right hand. "Now come sit Eiri. We waited for you before starting…and I'm sure Shuichi is starving from waiting so long."

Quickly Eiri sat at the seat on Shuichi right. "Are you alright," he whispered as he kissed Shuichi's head.

"Is Ryuichi really alright? He's not dead?"

Eiri smiled softly. "Tatsuha got there in time to get him to the hospital. He should be fine in a few days," he whispered. "But are you alright?"

Shuichi nodded. "I was scared that I had caused Ryuichi's death…so knowing he's alive helped me out a lot more than you know," he said with a soft smile. "But please…I want to go home with you," Shuichi whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't leave here without you," he whispered as he kissed the teens cheek. "I love you, Shuichi."

"Love you too, Eiri," he replied as he leaned on the man's arm. "I've missed you while we were apart."

Mika glared at her little brother. "Do you two know each other, Eiri?"

He glared back at her. "He's my lover," he said as straight as he could. "And yes, I am taking him home with me when I leave here tonight."

"I don't think so," Tohma said as he started eating his meal. "You are free to leave, Eiri, but Shuichi is staying here. After all, I have to teach him how to take over for me when I retire."

Eiri threw a roll at Tohma. "No chance is Shuichi taking over for you. He is mine and you aren't taking him from me, Tohma."

Tohma was surprised. "I'm sorry Eiri, but there's nothing you can do to stop me. After all, Shuichi is my only child. It's only natural for him to take over for me, isn't it?"

"He's an idiot. He can barely do addition without a calculator, and you want him to run the Kyoto Syndicate? Are you that dense?"

Shuichi bowed his head. He knew Eiri was right, but that didn't mean that he had to be so mean about it.

Laughing, Tohma set his fork down. "Anyone can be taught, Eiri darling," he said as he stood. "After all, I taught you to run Tokyo, didn't I?" Slowly he made his way to his son's chair, and set his hands on the teen's shoulders. "He's been around you for a bit it seems, so he should be able to catch on quickly."

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Might as well teach Tatsuha," he mumbled as he ate.

"Well than, maybe I can train Tatsuha to take over Kyoto, and Shuichi to take over Tokyo," Tohma replied as he pulled a gun from his waist and pressed it against Eiri's temple. "After all, once he sees what I'm going to do to you and Ryuichi, I'm sure he won't dare challenge me."

Both Eiri and Shuichi froze. "To-Dad…what are you doing," Shuichi whispered.

"Tohma, lower that gun this minute," Mika yelled from the other side of the table. "This isn't funny."

Tohma narrowed his eyes. "You've had my son for the last five years, and never bothered to say anything to me about him. And Ryuichi knew that you've had him and never said a word to me. Every time I asked him, he said he had nothing to report," he said as he pushed the barrel harder against Eiri's head.

"Eiri didn't know," Shuichi cried as he grabbed his lovers arm. "Please don't hurt him," he cried.

Eiri closed his eyes. "No, I did know that you were Tohma's son. After all, I do perform background checks on everyone who works under me. For you, I also did a DNA test to make sure that I wasn't going to wake up to you hovering over me with a gun, crying about revenge. Sakuma found out on his own, before me I guess. But no one else knows about Shuichi…they think he was just some orphan."

Shuichi sat back in his chair, tears streaming down his face. All of this was becoming too much for him to handle at one time. "You knew that I had family other than Maiko…" he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me…Eiri? Why did you hide that from me?"

The blond closed his eyes. "Tohma, we all know you better than this. You won't shoot me," he mumbled as he set the napkin on the table. Carefully he turned his head to look at the older blond. "Just lower it already," he said softly.

Tohma narrowed his eyes as he pulled the gun back to his side. "I swear to you now, Eiri, if you _ever_ do anything like this again…well, let's just say you won't get a third chance," he said as he walked back towards his seat.

Shuichi took a deep breath as he looked down at his food. He couldn't eat now, even as he saw everyone else had started again. Slowly he stood and looked at everyone.

"Something wrong, Shuichi? You should be eating before your food gets cold," Tohma said with a smile.

He clenched his fists together as he closed his eyes. "How…how do you know that I'm your son? I've never met you before, and you think that we're family?"

Tohma took a sip of his water. "There are things a Father knows. And DNA Databanks help out a lot too," he said as he kept eating. "When Eiri ran your DNA through his system, it automatically entered your information into mine."

Eiri started to laugh. "Too bad I never ran his then," he said as he set his knife and fork down. "Shuichi's DNA is in the system under a different name so no one would be able to track him back to me," he said as he ran his fingers through the teens pink locks.

There was a moment of silence before Tohma started laughing. "Oh my dear Eiri," he said as he kept laughing. "I taught you too well to take over for your Father, didn't I," he said as he stood.

Hesitantly Eiri stood up, wrapping an arm around Shuichi. Carefully he tilted the teens head back, and kissed his thin lips. "You see Tohma; you can't take Shuichi from me. We will never be apart and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't challenge me, Eiri," Tohma said as he pulled the gun out. "It only takes one bullet for that fake news report you made to become real."

Eiri took a moment to think. "Shu," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the teen's cheek. "I want you to run out of here…run as fast as you can and don't look back. Get off this property."

Shuichi turned to his lover confused. He looked down when he noticed Eiri slipped the silver cell phone into his pants pocket. "What are you going to do?"

He smiled as he stepped away from Shuichi. "Mika, perhaps you should excuse yourself from the room for a bit," Eiri said as he pulled out his hand gun. "We don't want you go get hurt."

Quickly she stood. "I don't approve of this. Do not start shooting each other in our home, Tohma!"

"Mika darling, please go into the other room. Eiri and I have some stuff we need to discuss," he said with a fake smile.

She wanted to protest, but at the same time, she knew there was nothing she could do or say that would stop them. It was likely that they wouldn't shoot at one and another, but that wouldn't stop the worry in her heart. "Fine," Mika said softly as she headed out of the dining room. "Just don't kill each other."

Silently Eiri walked over to Tohma and set the weapon on the table. "So what is it you want from me," he whispered as he leaned on the table.

"That out of your life," he replied softly. Slowly Tohma set the gun on his lap, and ran his slender fingers across Eiri's thighs. "I want you, Eiri."

Shuichi took a deep breath as he backed out of the room. He didn't want to leave his love, but he had no choice. At the same time, he didn't want to know what he would have to do in order to buy this time for him to get away. "Eiri, I'm sorry," he whispered as he turned to run. He stopped after three seconds, running into someone.

"That's enough, Shuichi," Claude said as he pushed the barrel of his revolver against Shuichi's temple. "Where do you think you are going?"

He started at the American blond. "Mr. K, why is it that you turned against Yuki? You have always sought to protect Ryuichi and me…but you…you…."

Claude sighed. "I didn't shoot Ryuichi…and it wasn't planned," he said as he holstered his gun. "Though we knew someone would be staying with you, we thought Mr. Yuki would have hired someone. And no, I wasn't the one that shot Ryuichi." He stared down at Shuichi with sad eyes. "I will _always_ protect Ryuichi," he said as he started to walk away. "Now go back to your room," Claude called over his shoulder.

Shuichi waited for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, Mr. K," he said as he bolted towards the door. Once he was outside, he looked around. He hadn't realized just how large the property was…he couldn't even see the fences that held him trapped.

Taking a deep breath, he started off to the right side of the house, running in what he believed to be a straight line. His eyes flashed around to ensure that no one saw him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running, he saw the black poles that created the fence. As he stopped, he was happy as he took his deep breaths. "Great," he cried as he looked up at the fence.

He paused when he felt the phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out, he didn't bother to look at who was calling.

"_Eiri, don't go to Tohma's manor."_ Tatsuha almost yelled into his receiver.

Shuichi sighed as he plopped onto the ground. "Now what makes you think that, Tatsuha," he mumbled.

"_Shuichi? Why do you have Eiri's phone,"_ he asked in a whiney tone.

He just rolled his eyes. "He handed it to me and told me to run. This is all really over my head, but I'm scared for Eiri…I didn't want to leave him there alone with Tohma."

Tatsuha started to laugh. _"You don't have to worry about Eiri. Tohma won't do anything to hurt him. For now, just focus on getting out of there. That's probably why Eiri stayed behind…he wants to make sure that you get out of there."_

Shuichi closed his eyes as he felt tears breaking through his eye lids. "Once I figure out how to get out of here, I'm as good as gone," he mumbled.

"_Good luck, Shuichi. I'll see you when you get out of there than,"_ he said as he ended the phone call.

With a sigh, Shuichi jumped up onto his feet. He slid the phone into his pocket as he started to walk. It took about ten minutes, but finally he was at the main gate. He took a deep breath as he walked up.

"Can we help you boy," one of the guards asked with a grin.

Shuichi nodded. "I'm just trying to leave…."

An older guard walked up with a large grin on his face. "What are you doing at the Seguchi Manor," he asked as he looked over the clipboard.

"I'm…one of Mr. Yuki's workers. Mr. Seguchi wanted to see how we work out," he said as he looked away.

The man licked his lips. "You show us what you have and we won't report your leaving to the inside staff."

Shuichi stepped back. "S-sorry but only Mr. Yuki can assign me clients. I'm not allowed to out source."

The man was about to say something when the phone rang. "Yes," he said as he listened. "Sir…bu…yes, I understand," he said as he ended the call. "Open the gate," he mumbled.

Shuichi sighed. Someone had just saved his backside from random penetration.

Not wasting any time, he bolted off. _'What now,'_ he thought as he ran. _'The Police are probably on Tohma's payroll so they won't be much help.'_ "Gah, why couldn't he slip me money for a freaking taxi," he cried.

Tripping, he slid on his knees. "Ow," he cried in pain. Tolling onto his back, he looked around. "I need a plan," he whispered as he looked at his cut up knees.

He froze when he noticed headlights heading towards him and the manor. Fear coursed through his body as the car stopped next to him. "Yuki," he cried as he closed his eyes tight.

"Shuichi," Tatsuha said softly as he rolled the window down. "Hey you alright?"

Tears of relief rolled down his face as he opened his eyes. "Tatsuha," he cried out. "I was running and I fell…I'm such a screw up," he whispered.

Tatsuha started to laugh. "Can you stand or do you need help getting in the car," he asked as he opened the drivers side door of the imported car.

Carefully Shuichi stood and opened the back door. Slowly he crawled in and fell onto the seat. "Thanks Tatsuha," he whispered, closing his eyes.

He shook his head as he closed both doors. "I'll take you to Ryuichi before I go in for Eiri. Don't really want to take you back in there after you tried so hard to get away," he said as he turned the car around.

"Na Tats…since when can you drive a car? You're only 16," Shuichi whispered as he rolled over.

"I've known how to drive since I was a kid. And I have a fake ID so I can drive. It's called Eiri's License with my picture," he said as he turned a corner.

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Cheater."

"So how was Eiri when you left him," he asked, eyeing Shuichi in the rear view mirror.

Slowly he sat up. "They were just talking. A normal conversation," he mumbled. "But if he had never shown up…I think Tohma would have killed me."

Tatsuha was surprised. "Isn't he your Father?"

"I'm not sure…it was too much to take in at one time," he whispered as they arrived at the Hospital.

"Ryuichi is on the seventh floor, under my name. You have to ask or they will stop you," he said as they looked up.

Shuichi nodded. "Thanks," he whispered as he started walking inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is where we start to get really really confusing. You might be like "Wait…what's going on here?" in this chapter a bit, but I promise it will all make sense sooner or later. At the bottom I'll try to give an overview of what's going on so far.**

[Rewind]

Eiri looked down at Tohma with soft eyes. "So what else is it that you want from me other than that no one else can have me, Tohma?"

The older man ran the gun across Eiri's thighs. "I don't want you to be sharing your body with anyone but me."

He eyed the gun noticing Tohma's finger wasn't on the trigger. "But you have Mika to take care of you. Not to mention the travel time that would keep us apart."

"My darling Eiri; there are plenty of rooms here. You could run Tokyo from here," he said softly.

Eiri started to laugh as he walked away from the table. "I don't think Mika would want to share her husband with her younger brother."

Standing, Tohma pushed Eiri to the wall. "I don't care what she thinks, Eiri. I married her because she was convenient and to link our families. I married her to get closer to you."

He swallowed hard. "Tohma, you aren't my type. I like finding people that will submit to my will. You are too…dominant for me."

Tohma narrowed his eyes. "You like used whores," he mumbled.

Carefully he slid away from the blond. "I've dated people that aren't previous whores, Tohma. Shuichi was meant as a joke from Tatsuha. He is the only male I have _ever_ slept with…."

"Kitizawa," he said as he turned away from the younger. "I know what happened between you two," he mumbled.

Eiri closed his eyes as he fell to the floor. "That wasn't planned," he whispered. "I never wanted to do that…he…he…."

"I know Eiri. I'm sorry I brought it up," Tohma whispered as he phone started to ring. "Seguchi," he said into the receiver. "He what," he yelled. Turning, he glared at Eiri with cold eyes.

"Tohma," Eiri said innocently. Emotions were still built up inside of him from remembering the past to keep a straight face.

Tohma closed the phone and walked up to Eiri. "How could you," he said as he kicked the blond in the stomach. "You distracted me to let your little whore get away," he said as he pointed the gun at the younger.

Eiri forced a smile onto his face. "I will do everything in my power to keep you away from Shuichi. I want the kid to be happy, whether that means with or without me."

"Sorry, but when I find him, I _will_ kill him," he said as he pointed the gun at Eiri. Taking a moment, he pulled the trigger as a single tear streamed down his face from his left eye.

[Fast forward]

…

Ryuichi held Shuichi close as they both cried. Both kept repeating words of apologies to the other, neither even listening.

This had been going on for the better part of ten minutes. "Ryuichi," he whispered as he rested on the brunette's chest. "I'm sorry you got shot protecting me."

He started to laugh as he ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair. "It's alright, Shu-chan. I still love you," he whispered as he held the teen close.

Shuichi closed his eyes as he tried to sleep. He silently snored away as he finally fell asleep.

Slowly Ryuichi hummed a soft song as his eyes closed. He was happy that Shuichi was safe in his arms again. He had been scared that the teen would never come back. After a few minutes he pulled out his phone, opening it up to dial Tatsuha's number.

"_Hey Ryuichi; just hold on a minute. I'm on my way up to your room,"_ Tatsuha said when he answered.

Ryuichi was surprised. "Alright, see you in a few," he said as he closed the phone. He eyed the time on the screen, noticing that an hour had passed. "Time flies with you, my dear Shuichi," he whispered.

As if on cue, Shuichi rolled around a bit on the edge of the bed. After a few seconds he settled, taking deep breaths again. "Eiri," he whispered softly.

He was about to say something when the door opened up. "This is a privet room," Ryuichi said when he noticed a nurse walk in, bringing items to set up a second bed.

"Ryuichi," Tatsuha said as he ran into the room. He quickly kissed his lovers lips and looked down at Shuichi for a second. "They are bringing Eiri in from the Emergency room. Even as much as you two don't get a long, you will have to share a room for the next few days."

He was surprised. "What happened to him?"

"Tohma shot him," he mumbled as the bed Eiri was on was rolled in. He waited while the doctors finished up with his brother before speaking again. "Honestly, I didn't think Tohma would do that," he said as he picked Shuichi up.

Ryuichi's eyes teared up like a child that had just lost his toy. "Where are you taking him, Tats?"

Tatsuha stared. "I'm setting him on Eiri's bed so I can sit on yours," he whispered as he set Shuichi down on his brother's bed. "Ryuichi, be honest with me. Do you like Shuichi more than me," he asked as he turned on his heals to look at the brunette.

He looked down at his hands. "It's not that I like him more than you, Tats. I'm just…protective of Shuichi. He reminds me of me when I first joined…before I met you," Ryuichi said as he held his arms up.

It took a second for Tatsuha to get the hint. He happily fell into the older man's arms and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just feel like you like Shuichi more. And I don't want to lose you, Ryuichi," he whispered as he kissed Ryuichi's neck. "I love you too much."

"I know you do, Tats," he replied with a soft smile. "I love you too, my darling."

Eiri let out a scream of pain. "That bastard," he moaned as he moved his hands to his stomach. "Can't believe he fucking shot me," he said as he leaned his head back.

"Shhh," Ryuichi said as he glared at the blond. "Shuichi's trying to sleep," he said as he ran his fingers through Tatsuha black locks. "If you wake him, I'll never forgive you."

He glared at the brunette, than looked down at Shuichi. _'Good, he's safe,'_ he thought as he tried to move on the bed to give the teen more room. "Fuck," he groaned as pain shot through his body.

Slowly Shuichi's eyes opened and closed. He pushed his face into the man's arm, trying to hide the light. "You're trembling," Shuichi whispered as he looked up at his lover.

"Would someone call for a damn nurse," Eiri ordered as he closed his eyes tight.

Shuichi sat up as he nodded. "Yuki, why are you in the hospital now," he asked as he jumped off the bed. He turned back to the blond, just to see the fresh blood staining the blankets. "Yu-Yuki! You're bleeding," he cried as he stared at the blood.

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you, idiot; now get me a damn doctor," he yelled.

Tatsuha started to laugh as he pushed the Call button above Ryuichi's head. "There, one's on the way," he said as he noticed Shuichi was still panicking. "Don't worry, Shuichi. Eiri will be fine."

Stopping, Eiri looked at Shuichi. He was surprised to see the tears pouring down his little lover's face. "Hey, stop crying Shuichi. I'm not going to die from something this minor…."

"You don't get it," Shuichi whispered. "None or you get it," he repeated as he ran from the room. "I hate you all," he yelled as he ran through the door.

Ryuichi glared at Eiri. "I told you not to wake him," he mumbled as he pushed Tatsuha off the bed.

"Hey! I'm not the one that woke him, so why are you mad at me," Tatsuha cried out as he stood to avoid falling.

"I'm going after him," Ryuichi mumbled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Carefully he tried to pull the tape off of his left arm.

Tatsuha just stared at him. "No you aren't, Ryuichi. You are staying in this bed until that gunshot wound in your chest is better."

Ryuichi ignored him as he finally got a piece of the tape free. "Just hang on Shu, I'll make you feel all better."

Shaking his head, Tatsuha grabbed his lover's wrists. "Ryuichi, stop this, please," he whispered, nose to nose with Ryuichi. "You need to rest. I will take care of Shuichi," he said as he pushed Ryuichi back onto the bed.

Immediately he started trying to get his arms free from the teens. "You won't ever understand what Shuichi is going through! Neither of you will," he called out as he finally broke free. With one deep breath, he ripped the tape off. "Shuichi and I have been to hell and back," Ryuichi cried as he closed his eyes. "Before either of us met you…you will never understand what we went through."

Eiri closed his eyes as a nurse finally walked in. "About time," he said as he glared at the woman.

She looked at the two occupants and sighed. _'Why me?'_

…

The gentle breeze played with Shuichi's hair as he sat on the roof of the hospital. So much had happened…two of the few people he cared about were hurt because of him. And there was nothing he could do but further trouble everyone.

Silently he looked over the silver gun resting on the concrete next to him. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Eiri or Ryuichi, but there were just something's he knew he was better off doing. And removing him from their lives…removing them from harm's way would be best for them all.

With shaky hands, he picked up the gun. _'It feels so heavy,'_ he thought as he held it with both of his small hands. Taking a final deep breath, he pressed it against his right temple and closed his eyes tight. Finally he pulled the trigger.

"Idiot," Tatsuha said from behind him.

Turning, he pulled the gun down to look at it. He had turned the safety off…and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "I can't even kill myself right," Shuichi whispered.

Tatsuha started to laugh as he sat next to the older male. Carefully he took the gun and set it on his side. "It wasn't loaded, Shuichi," he said as he wrapped and arm around the small shoulders.

"Don't, Tatsuha. I don't want you to get hurt next," he replied softly.

That made him laugh harder. "You dolt. The ones we love always hurt us. It doesn't matter how, but it always happens. It's a sign that you care."

Shuichi looked down. "I've only ever hurt Eiri. He got arrested because he was protecting me…shot because he was protecting me…Ryuichi even got shot because of me," he whispered as tears poured down his face. "I'm such a failure."

Tatsuha looked around for a second. "Shuichi, I'm not going to pretend I know what you went through. Or what Ryuichi went through while you both worked for our family. But you're past all that now. Eiri cares about you more than he shows," he said as he laid his head on the pink hair. "If you died up here, than why did he get shot? Why did he confront Tohma today?"

He looked down as tears streamed down his face. "I don't like people I care about getting hurt."

"I know the feeling," he replied as he picked up the gun. Opening it, he slipped a single bullet into it. "If you truly have the desire to die, than I can't stop you. But before you pull the trigger, think about everyone who is around you that would miss you. Eiri…Ryuichi…me…not to mention your little sister who will likely start working for us since you can't send her money when you're dead," he said as he set the gun in Shuichi's lap. Standing, he headed back inside. "Whichever you decide, Shuichi," he said as he closed the door.

Shuichi stared at the weapon sitting atop his knee.

…

"So why exactly do I have to share a room with the mental case," Eiri asked as he looked over some reports that had been brought to him.

Ryuichi rolled his eyes as he flipped through channels on the Television. "Not exactly the highlight of my life here either," he mumbled.

Tatsuha smiled innocently as he read over some papers. "It's easier to protect you both from Tohma's men when you are in the same room," he said as he looked from bed to bed. "Apparently Tohma wants both you dead, plus Shuichi's head on a stick for trying to take his precious Eire."

"And on the other side, he wants me dead for letting Shuichi get away," Eiri mumbled as he tossed the papers on his lap. "This is too much for me to handle. Just give me his location and a trustworthy sniper, and let's take him out."

Ryuichi turned the TV up as he glared at the blond. "Oh yes, please take _Tohma Seguchi_ out. That will solve _all_ of our problems. Instead of him breathing down our necks, we'll have police and other region bosses coming after us."

Tatsuha pointed at his lover with a smile. "And that is why Eiri isn't making these choices until he is off the drugs."

Silently Eiri looked over the papers again. "Something needs to be done about Tohma, weather its kill him, or just leave him alone. But we need a plan soon."

"I vote drop his body in the ocean," Shuichi mumbled as he closed the door.

Ryuichi sighed. "Shuichi, there's a reason we have the TV turned up and are talking quietly. He has eyes and ears everywhere," he said as he held a hand out.

Shuichi turned red as he stopped dead in his tracks. "I…sorry," he whispered. "I wasn't thinking."

"Well that one we knew," Eiri said as he crumpled a paper and through it at the pink haired teen. "Brat, can you go get me a drink?"

Tatsuha sighed. "I told you already, Eiri. You can't mix alcohol with your medicine."

"I don't care. I want something to take my mind off this…Shuichi, come here," he said as he dropped the papers on the floor. "I have something you can take care of for me."

"How the hell could you possibly be able to think like that with a catheter in," Ryuichi said as he sat up. "I mean, I sit here and think about all the things Tatsuha and I can do, but the stupid thing won't let me erect…so how are you able to?"

Eiri smiled as Shuichi crawled onto the bed. "I don't need to be erect to get satisfied by my idiot," he whispered as Shuichi straddled him.

"Yuki, I just want you to get better," Shuichi whispered as he rested his head on the man's chest. "I want to go home with you," he said softly.

Carefully he ran his fingers through the teens pink locks. "Soon my dear Shuichi," he said under his breath. "Hey brat," he said as a thought occurred to him. He waited for the reply but never got one. "Brat," he repeated as he pulled on the pink strands.

Ryuichi leaned forward to look at the teen. "He's asleep, smart one," he mumbled as he lay down in his bed. "Just leave him be," he whispered as he turned off the television. "Tatsuha, come lay with me."

Within a second Tatsuha was at the bed side, ready to crawl in. Looking over the soon to be sleeping God, he smiled. Carefully he crawled on the bed behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "My Ryuichi," he whispered.

…

Mika ran into her Husband's office, eyes full of tears. "Tohma, cancel…please," she said, not caring that there were other people in the room.

He glared at her for a minute. "Mika, I'm busy right now. Can't we talk later?"

"Call off that hit," she cried. "You can't kill my Brother!"

Tohma sighed as he stood. "Pardon me for a minute," he said as he walked around his desk. He led Mika into a joining room and sat in a chair. "Mika dear," he said with a gentle smile. "The order on your brothers isn't to kill, just to capture. The only kill orders are out for Ryuichi and Shuichi."

She wanted to pull her hair out. "I thought he was your son."

"Oh heavens no," he said with a long laugh. "I did away with that problem years ago."

"What," she gasped. "What do you mean?"

Tohma smiled. "As if I would let a child interfere with my future. The brat wasn't going to hold me back, so I got rid of it when I was a teen."

She stumbled back a bit. "But what about his mother? She killed herself because of you being so selfish!"

He couldn't help but laugh as he stood. "My dear," he whispered, "she wasn't that hard to trick. She wasn't the smartest, just the most beautiful."

Mika was floored. "You're nothing but a monster," she whispered.

"No my darling, I am nothing but the head of the Yakuza. My feelings for anything as trivial as her were cast away years ago," Tohma said as he headed towards the door. "Now, why don't to tend to your brothers rooms?"

**So I lose everyone :D?**

**K so what's going on here:**

**No, Shuichi is not related to Tohma**

**Yes, Tohma did kill his child and girlfriend**

**Tohma is trying to get Shuichi out of Eiri's life, so he can have him**

**Now I warn you all. There are a few more confusing scenes coming up in the next chapter. But they get explained in the same chapter…I believe. I can always work it out that way anyways.**

**Have fun ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long wait. A lot of people have added this story to Alerts, so I decided I would send one out for them. Didn't really thing anyone cared too much about it but since theres a few crazy people out there…. :x**

The room was dark when Eiri opened his eyes. Sleeping in a hospital was hard for him. Truthfully, being in a hospital was hard for the blond. Ever since he was little and his mother had died, he couldn't stand them.

Sitting up, he looked around the room. The only other person here was Ryuichi who appeared to be out cold. Rolling his eyes, he leaned over to grab his cell phone. Tapping the new phones screen, he dialed his idiots number.

"_Hello,"_ Shuichi mumbled on the other end.

Eiri smiled softly at the sound of the teen's voice. "Shuichi, where are you and Tatsuha?"

The sound of the teen groaning came over the phone. _"At a hotel in bed…I was asleep like you should be,"_ he replied with a yawn.

He laid back in the bed. "I'd sleep better with you beside me."

"_Yuki, I'm tired. Can I please go back to sleep," _he whispered. _"Tatsuha said we have to get up early in the morning."_

There was silence on either end. "Shu, I love you," he whispered.

"_Go to sleep Yuki, you're talking madness," _Shuichi mumbled.

"_Shuichi, who are you talking to,"_ Tatsuha asked quietly.

"_Yuki."_

Eiri's ears pecked up. "Hey brat, let me talk to Tatsuha."

The next thing he heard was his brother yelling out an "ow". _"What do you want, Eiri," _Tatsuha mumbled.

"Touch him and I'll kill you," Eiri mumbled.

Tatsuha chuckled lightly. _"He's already back asleep. Plus I have Ryuichi to dream about."_

Eiri rolled his eyes as he ended the phone call. Setting the phone on the table, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Miss him," Ryuichi asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," he replied as he covered his eyes with his arm. "Finally get him back and then we're pulled apart again."

Ryuichi smiled as the door opened. "Just wait till tomorrow. I'll see if I can get Tatsuha to wheel me somewhere else," he said with a soft giggle as he looked at the nurse. "Something wrong," he asked her, noticing she was frozen.

She stared at both men, tightening her grip on the tray. "Why are you both awake," she asked softly.

Eiri sat up as he narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem? Don't recall asking for a shot," he said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Looking down quickly, she started to panic. Finally she started crying. "Please he has my son," he cried. "I know it's not your problem, but please…I want my son back and safe."

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes. "This is low even for Tohma," he mumbled as he grabbed his phone from the table. Silently he found his lovers number and called it.

"Don't worry," Eiri said as he grabbed the needles from the tray. "If you do as I say, I will get you your son back safe and sound," he said with a smile.

…

Shuichi could hear voices in the room and they were driving him insane. Finally he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Tatsuha, can you and Yuki talk quietly please," he mumbled. He froze when he noticed the teen wasn't talking on the phone, but to the new four men in the room.

Tatsuha started to laugh as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Go back to sleep Shuichi," he said as he kissed the pink locks. "We'll be out of here in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

He thought for a minute. "We have to go get Eiri and Ryuichi before Tohma does," he explained as he pulled a gun from a bag on the floor. "Here, put this under your pillow," he said softly.

Shuichi looked at the weapon for a minute. "How did Tohma find us?"

"Tohma didn't find us, you and I are safe. Just if worse comes to worse, you need to be able to defend yourself. And Tohma didn't actually find them either. He's just narrowed down what hospital it is," he said as he noticed the tears in the older teen's eyes. "Hey it's alright Shuichi. We'll get them out of there no problem."

"Alright," Shuichi whispered as he took the gun. "Are you going to bring them back here?"

He was silent for a minute. "For now just sleep. I'll be back in a little bit to get you," he said as he pushed Shuichi down onto the bed. "Eiri will be mad if you worry so sleep," Tatsuha said as he stood.

Shuichi felt the tears running from his eyes. "Be careful Tatsuha."

He nodded as he turned to look at the men in the room. "Let's go," he said softly.

…

Ryuichi slowly worked on his hair as they waited for Tatsuha and group to arrive. Stepping back from the bathroom mirror, he checked to make sure the leather two piece outfit was fitting fine. Pleased with his appearance, he skipped out of the bathroom and back over to his bed.

Eiri rolled his eyes when he saw the older man. "Did you set everything up on your end," he asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yep. Just have to wait for Tatsuha to get here," he said happily. "I can't wait to get out of here and take a real shower. I'm starting to smell," he cried as he slipped on the knee high boots.

"How long till Tohma and his men get here," he asked as he walked back into the room.

Ryuichi thought for a second. "Claude should be calling me when their close," he whispered. "When that call comes in, we'll have less than five minutes but more than three."

He smiled as he put his coat on. "Plenty of time. Did you get the layout of building down?"

Ryuichi nodded. "We'll want to take the back stairwell and exit into the alley behind the Hospital," he said as the door opened. "Tatsuha," he said happily.

"My Ryuichi," Tatsuha called out as he ran to hug the brunette. "You look amazing."

He started to laugh. "Help me fasten the boots please. We need to get moving."

Eiri looked over the team his brother assembled. "Where's Shuichi?"

"Back at the hotel still," he said as he kissed Ryuichi's left knee. "Didn't want him to get in the way so I told him to go back to sleep," he added as he started on the right boot.

Smiling, Ryuichi mixed his fingers into Tatsuha hair. "Thanks Tats," he said once the strings were tied. Carefully he pulled the teen up and kissed his lips.

Tatsuha slowly pushed him back onto the bed. "Ryuichi," he whispered as he broke the kiss only to start again.

Ryuichi lightly pushed on Tatsuha's chest. "Hey we can't do this yet. We need to go before Tohma gets here," he cried.

Sighing Tatsuha nodded. Carefully he helped Ryuichi to his feet. "Here," he said as he pulled a gun from his waist line. "Carry this just in case. I don't want you to get hurt again," he whispered as he kissed Ryuichi's shirt where the bullet got him.

Biting his lower lip, he took the gun. "Alright," he replied as he stood. Carefully he slipped it down the back of his shorts.

"Are you two done," Eiri mumbled as he lit a cigarette. "We have things we need to do today you know."

Tatsuha and Ryuichi blushed as they grabbed all of the extra stuff. One final kiss and they were out the door with everyone else.

Walking down the hall, Eiri caught the eye of the nurse. Nodding he walked past her and into a back hallway. "This way, right Sakuma?"

Ryuichi looked down as Tatsuha closed the door. "Yeah, straight to the bottom."

As he started down the stairs, Eiri pulled out his gun and got it ready, sliding the chamber back. Quickly the group ran down the stairs. They were at the door within minutes. "We move when we get the call."

Nodding Ryuichi pulled his phone out and waited. Finally it went off. "It's him," he whispered as he silenced the call.

Eiri smiled as he opened the door. "Tats, which way to the hotel?"

"End of this alley and take a left," he said as he looked around. "Hey bro, something's not right here," Tatsuha said, hearing a hum.

They all shielded their eyes when bright white lights blinded them. "There are a lot of things that aren't right here, Tatsuha," Tohma said as he stepped in front of one of the cars. "Eiri, Tatsuha; this is my last warning. Both of you get in the car and return to my manor for Mika's sake. And for heaven's sake, put that damn gun down."

"Go to hell," Eiri said as he pointed the gun at Tohma. "We aren't going anywhere with a psycho like you."

Tohma sighed. "That's really too bad," he mumbled. "I was hoping that you both would come willingly so I wouldn't have to force you two," he said as he held out his left hand.

Ryuichi closed his eyes for a second as he walked towards the blond. Taking his hand, he stepped behind the man. Quietly he wrapped his right arm under Tohma's arm and up to his left shoulder. He moved his left to wrap around Tohma's waist.

"No Ryuichi, what are you doing," Tatsuha screamed. "Get away from him," he called out.

Silently he rested his chin on Tohma's right shoulder. "Tats, I've been working for Tohma from day one," he said with a sigh. Closing his eyes he kissed the blonds neck. "Isn't that right, Tohma?"

Tohma smiled as he ran his fingers through the brown hair. "Of course, Ryuichi. I promise you that I'll leave the boy to you."

Tears dripped down Tatsuha's face. "Ryuichi…you're joking right? It's Tohma! He ordered you dead just a few days ago…he _wants_ you dead! He tried to kill Shuichi!"

Carefully he pulled from Tohma and stepped towards Tatsuha. "I'm sorry Tatsuha," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the teen's neck. "Tohma didn't know that I was the one who was with Shuichi that day."

"Why? Why are you working for Tohma? Did you even ever love me or was it all just an act," he yelled as he pushed the older male off him.

Ryuichi was taken back for a minute. "Of course I love you! And I'll always be there with you. But Shuichi needs to be protected, and that's what I'm doing. I won't let him keep going like this. He needs to grow up like a normal teen."

"Tohma tried to _kill_ Shuichi," he yelled. "I hate you Ryuichi!"

He was frozen. "Don't say that Tatsuha! When you're at Tohma's house I'll still be able to visit with you," he cried. "Please don't say you hate me. Tatsuha, I love you."

Tatsuha closed his eyes as he looked away. "Leave me alone before I shoot you."

He stepped back a bit. "Tohma," Ryuichi cried as he ran to the blonds arms. "You said that I could keep Tatsuha but he doesn't want me to be around him now," he cried.

Again Tohma sighed. "It'll be alright, Ryuichi. Sooner or later he'll apologize."

"Tohma," he whispered. "Tatsuha got me horny while we were in the hospital…can you please take care of me," he whispered as he looked up with soft eyes. "Please?"

Laughing, Tohma kissed Ryuichi's forehead. "Later, alright? I'll have Mr. K come pick you up from your apartment."

Carefully he pulled the gun out from his shorts. "Thanks Tohma," he whispered as he pushed the gun against Tohma's side and pulled the trigger. "Oops, sorry."

"Sakuma," Eiri yelled.

Ryuichi broke into a run down the alley, gun in hand. The gun fire behind him made him want to look, but he knew he couldn't. He had to beat Tohma's men to the hotel.

It took a few minutes but finally he was standing outside of the hotel room. Pulling out the key he took from Tatsuha, he opened the door.

The room was dark as he walked in. Leaving the door opened a bit, he found his way to the occupied bed. Carefully he crawled onto the bed and froze. Something was pressed against his forehead. "You can go ahead and fire, Shuichi," he whispered.

Shuichi froze. "Ryuichi," he exclaimed. Throwing the weapon down, he wrapped his arms around the older man. "Where's Eiri? Is he outside?"

Ryuichi shook his head. "He's buying us time to get you out of here," he said as he sat back, pulling Shuichi into his arms. "Come on, we need to get going. Grab everything you have here," he whispered.

Silently he nodded as he pulled from Ryuichi. "Where are we going, Ryuichi?"

He smiled. "An apartment Tatsuha and I share just outside of Kyoto. Let's go," Ryuichi said as he stood.

…

[Few Hours Later]

Eiri knocked on the apartment door as his little brother held him up.

It took a second, but finally Ryuichi opened the door. "Sorry about the wait," he mumbled as he dried his hair.

Tatsuha looked away, not wanting to see his _former_ lover without a shirt on. Carefully he helped Eiri into the apartment.

"Where is he," Eiri asked as he looked around.

Ryuichi pointed at the closed doors. "He couldn't sleep alone so I put him in Kumagoro's room on the left," he said as he walked over to the couch.

Pushing from his brother, Eiri headed into the room. He froze when he opened the door. The pink room was covered in one thing: small pink rabbit-like plushies…of various sizes. Even the bed was covered in the pink stuffed animals to the point that he didn't see Shuichi on it at all. Worse, it didn't help that his hair was the same color as the toys.

Finally he noticed Shuichi on the bed as the teen rolled around, pulling the toys closer. "Yuki," he mumbled as he chewed on one.

Smiling, Eiri closed his eyes as he closed the door. Slowly he walked back into the living room and sat down. "He's still asleep."

Ryuichi nodded as he took a sip of soda. "Tatsuha, why don't you take a seat? We could be here for a while."

He leaned on the wall as he looked away. "I'm fine."

Leaning his head back, he looked at the teen. "Tatsuha, what can I do to make you not mad at me anymore?"

He glared at the adult. "Why did you sell us out to Tohma? Why did you pick Shuichi over me?"

Quickly he turned around to look at the younger. "It was all planned out. Eiri had me call Tohma and set that up. The whole point was to shoot him," he cried. "Please don't hate me Tatsuha! I did it so you and I can be together forever."

Tatsuha took a second before walking around and sitting on the couch. "Ryuichi," he said as he pulled the brunette into his arms. "I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's alright," he whispered as he rested his head on Tatsuha's chest. "I love you, Tats."

"Love you too."

They all paused when they watched Shuichi walk into the living room. He sat on the couch next to Eiri, still clinging onto Kumagoro. Moving on the couch, he laid his head on Eiri's lap and fell back asleep.

"This kid is so strange," Eiri mumbled.

Ryuichi smiled. "But if he wasn't, would you have ever called him back after the party?"

Eiri paused as he thought back.

_(Flash Back)_

Eiri sat at his desk, writing notes on a file. He looked up when the doors opened. He smiled for a second when he saw the terrified teenager.

"Close the doors and sit down," he said as he looked back at what he was writing.

Quickly Shuichi closed the doors before sitting on the floor in front of the doors.

Eiri glared at him. "In a chair idiot," he mumbled.

Shuichi went red as he scrambled to his feet. Silently he sat down. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

They sat in silence for a bit while Eiri finished up. "Last night I had been drinking too much to do anything to you. In case you ever are in the situation again, you _stay_ with the client until they are ready to leave. If you do that again, you won't be working here anymore."

"Yes sir," Shuichi said as he lowered his head.

"For now, I want you to return to my apartment. Today I will do what I wasn't able to last night," he said as he put the files away. "Go," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Yuki," he said as he stood. "Do you have any way you want me to be? I know some clients don't like boys unless they dress up in girls clothes."

Eiri stared at him for a second. Standing up, he walked around the desk and towered over the teen. Running his fingers through the teen's hair, he tugged his head back. "No, just go wait on my bed."

Shuichi nodded as he turned to leave.

A few hours later, Shuichi was sitting on the bed when Eiri walked in. He was surprised when the man ignored him and walked into the bathroom that was attached to the master suite. "Mr. Yuki?"

Walking out, Eiri pulled the tie off and tossed it on a chair with his jacket. "Come with me, brat," he said as he started out of the room. He led the teen to a small home office that looked much like the one he was always in for work. "I still have work I need to do, so we'll be in here," he said as he stood next to his chair.

Shuichi stared at him for a second before catching the hint. Slowly he sat on the floor and crawled under the desk.

Rolling his eyes, he sat down and wheeled his chair up. He still had close to an eight inch gap so he could look down and see what Shuichi was doing every so often.

Carefully Shuichi reached forward. He was a little nervous as his hands went for the zipper.

Eiri was starting to get impatient as he waited for Shuichi to start. It was a good few minutes before he felt the cold air on his member. He looked down to see that Shuichi was surprised. "Something wrong, brat," he mumbled as he started looking over some papers.

Shuichi swallowed hard as he looked up with scared eyes. Taking a deep breath, he started on what the man wanted.

His body had an immediate reaction that made him stop what he was doing and look down. He was truly surprised about how good the boy was. After all, Shuichi's file had said that he was still a virgin. "What the hell," Eiri said, surprised that his voice was full of ecstasy.

Pausing, Shuichi looked up at the blond. "Am I doing something you don't like? I can try something else if you want," he whispered, blushing slightly.

Eiri shook his head, afraid to speak. So many girls had tried their hardest to pleasure him, but this boy was doing better than multiple girls at once. He seemed to know just when to lick, when to suck, and when to bite to send tingles through the others body. Never before had he wanted to cum so early from just a blow job, but he was about to any minute. "Shuichi," he whispered as he mixed his fingers in with the pink locks. "Relax your throat," he ordered. He was again surprised at how the teen was able to react to such a command. It only took a single push for him to release both his seed and the boy's hair.

Carefully Shuichi drank up all the hot liquid. Once he was sure he had it all, he released the man. "What next," Shuichi asked almost soullessly.

Eiri pushed the chair back and just stared at the teen for a second. "Come here," he said as he patted his lap.

Slowly Shuichi crawled out from under the desk. Carefully he slid his legs to either side of the blond occupying the chair. Within seconds the blonds throbbing appendage was pressed against Shuichi's shorts. "Yes?"

Instantly he crushed his lips to the teens. It was a long kiss that left both gasping for air after a few minutes had passed. But that didn't mean they were done. Again and again they kissed each other, until Shuichi was pushed back so he was lying on the desk.

"Are you sure you aren't a girl," Eiri asked as he pushed his left hand into the teens shorts. He smiled when he saw the expression on Shuichi's face change. "Do you like that, Shuichi?"

He started nodding as he pushed his head back, bending him spine. Shuichi gasped for air as Eiri played with him more and more. Finally his shorts were pulled off, exposing his skin to the cold air. He wanted to curl into a ball and hide the sight of his naked lower half.

Eiri on the other hand was looking over the shorts. It wasn't new to him for prostitutes with his organization to not wear underwear, but wearing just girls shorts had to be really uncomfortable for the teen. Tossing them on the floor, he turned his attention back to the teen on his desk.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Not breaking the contact, Eiri slid his left middle finger in Shuichi's mouth and waited for a good coating of saliva. Once he was happy he lined it up with the teens anal and pushed it in.

Shuichi bucked his hips at the feeling. "Don't touch there," he cried, quickly covering his mouth. He still couldn't help but cry out.

"Sensitive are you," Eiri said with a twisted smile. "Pretty tight too," he added as he pumped his finger in and out, causing Shuichi to make random noises. Finally he pulled out just to see seed come out of Shuichi's penis. "Couldn't hold it huh?"

Shuichi shook his head as he blushed. "I'm sorry," he cried over and over again.

Eiri sighed as he opened a drawer and removed a bottle of lube. "This will hurt going in," Eiri warned as he started to coat himself. "But I promise it will feel better once it's in. So no matter what, don't bite your tongue."

.

Shuichi laid his head back in the bathtub. It had taken him a while to get used to the vast space. But finally he was able to relax, which was good since he was in so much pain from being penetrated.

Sinking lower into the warm water, he closed his eyes. He looked up when he heard to door opening. "Mr. Yuki," he whispered.

Eiri quickly undressed and stepped into the water. Lowering his body into the warm water, he slid over to the teen. "Stop blushing, brat," he mumbled as he wrapped an arm around the teen.

Shuichi sank lower into the water. "Sorry," he whispered as he rubbed his face. Silently he rested his head against Eiri's left shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, he picked up the teen and set him on his lap. "You're so annoying," he mumbled as he played with the pink locks. "You were a virgin, weren't you," he asked softly.

He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I've done it once before…that's why Mr. Tatsuha matched me with you. I haven't been used as much as any of the others," he whispered as he rested his head against the blonds' chest. "It was actually Ryuichi who pointed me out to him."

"How old is your mark," he asked as he ran his fingers over the teen's lower back.

Shuichi opened his eyes and stared at the water. "Part of it is a few years old. The pros mark is only about two months old," he whispered. "I used to run drugs when I was younger, but I needed more money than that. And there's a few more perks to being a pros then a runner."

Silently he tugged on the teen's hair lightly. "You weren't that bad for it being your second time."

Blushing a deep red, he playfully bit at Eiri's ear lobes.

"Hey don't do that," Eiri said as he pulled the teen off by his hair.

Shuichi stared for a second. A thought struck him, along with an evil smile. "Mr. Yuki's ears are sensitive," he said happily.

Eiri looked away quickly. "They're not."

Rolling his eyes, he reached down for the older male's member. "You're erect," he whispered, running his hand up and down it. "I really like this part of you, Mr. Yuki. You are so big."

"Many girls have said that about me," he said as he pushed the teen off of him. "You need to get going home…but I'd like it if you stayed here with me tonight," he whispered as he captured the teen's lips.

Shuichi pulled away as he sat on the edge of the tub. "Why haven't you found someone to be with? I mean, you're good looking, could probably pleasure any woman, and you can take care of anyone," he asked as he grabbed the shampoo.

Eiri pushed through the water as he sat in front of Shuichi. Within seconds the teen was working on his hair. "I don't want to put anyone in that danger. It's easier to just call someone up when I want to have sex than risking someone's life."

Silently he ran his fingers through the blond hair. "It's not good to be alone all the time. You can get really anti-social if you are alone for too long."

He started to laugh. "I've never been one to really want to be among other people. I can get more done when there's no one clinging to me, asking for things," Eiri said as he leaned his head back into the water. "Just want a simple, easy life."

Shuichi nodded as he tried to get most of the soap out. Standing, he grabbed the hand held shower head. Once Eiri was sitting up again, he made sure all the soap was out of the man's hair. "All done," he whispered. "If you want to stand, I'll rinse you off," he added.

Silently Eiri stood and captured the teen's lips. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they broke off, taking deep breaths. "Go ahead and stay here tonight," he whispered. "I might be able to use you later."

Looking away, Shuichi thought for a second. "I have a client I have to tend to in the morning though. I'll have to run home to grab clothes either way, so isn't it just easier…" he stopped when Eiri kissed him again.

"I'll call and have someone fill in for you," he replied as he grabbed the shower head. Quickly he rinsed his body before reaching for a towel and stepping out. Wrapping it around his waist, he turned back to Shuichi. "Come on," he said as he offered up another towel.

** K theres that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I was asked about Hiro in all this, and I replied that I think he will be popping up in this next Chapter again. Well….I lied. He's in the next one for sure though :D Cuz I didn't want to make this one horribly long just to make the next one horribly short :x.**

Shuichi was helping Ryuichi in the kitchen. They were working on a small meal before the group took off to get away from Kyoto.

Everyone stopped when they heard a phone ringing. Tatsuha reached into his pocket and answered it. "Oh Mika," he mumbled as he leaned his head back. "How's your jack ass of a husband doing?"

"_Let me talk to Eiri, Tats,"_ Mika said on her end.

Rolling his eyes he tossed the phone at his brother. "What?" He sighed as she started talking his ear off. "Well he dead yet," he asked, causing Ryuichi to turn. "Yeah I really want to know. Mika, I'm not just trying to get him out of my life, I'm trying to get him out of your life. I don't agree with Father wanting to marry you off to him just so we could have a connection to the head family," he said as he noticed Shuichi trying to reach something on a high shelf. His whole body was stretching, causing his clothes to look too small. "I'll call you back," he mumbled as he ended the call and dropped the phone.

Standing, he walked over to Shuichi and pressed his body to the teens back.

"Ah, Yuki. Can you get that stack of plates for me please," he whispered, blushing a bit. He could feel the blond hardening as he leaned forward to grab the plates. "Thank you," Shuichi mumbled as he tried to pull away.

Eiri smiled. "Where are you going, Shuichi? If you want to say thanks, then take care of me."

Ryuichi walked up and pulled the teen away from the blond. "Leave him alone, Eiri. You still need to rest so you can go sit back down next to Tatsuha and wait for dinner."

He narrowed his eyes as he glared at Ryuichi. Turning, he plopped down on the couch and covered his eyes. "You know you're just going to make it harder for him when I do finally have sex with him. All this tension building up in my body…poor Shuichi is going to be sore for a week."

Rolling his eyes, Ryuichi kissed Shuichi's cheek. "Don't worry about him, Shuichi. We'll deal with them later. For now, come help me in the kitchen."

Shuichi nodded as he eyed his lover. Taking a second, he ran over to Eiri's side and waited for a moment. "Yuki," he whispered. Slowly he ran his fingers over the man's lips. "I love you, Yuki," he said as he ran back into the kitchen.

Eiri smiled as he looked over at Tatsuha. "Least mine is willing to come over here and not ignore me."

Standing up, Tatsuha walked over to Ryuichi. Carefully he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and kissed his neck. "Ryuichi," he whispered.

Smiling softly, Ryuichi still moved around the kitchen with ease. "Shuichi, can you get me the milk please? Tatsuha, if you're going to stand here, stir that pot."

"Yes sir," Tatsuha said as he reached forward and did as told. "Am I doing this right, Ryuichi?"

"You're doing fine, Tats," he said with a sigh. "Just don't let it burn."

Tatsuha kissed the back of his neck. "Yes my Master," he whispered, nipping the man's ear. "I can't wait to play with you tonight."

Ryuichi smiled as he shook his head. "We need to move out tonight. If Tohma is still alive and barking orders, it's only a matter…" he paused when his phone started to ring.

Reaching into his lovers shorts, Tatsuha pulled out the phone and answered it. "Ryuichi's phone."

"Tats, give me the phone," he said sternly.

He went white. "Why are you calling Ryuichi you bastard," he said as he narrowed his eyes.

Quickly Ryuichi took the phone from the teen. "Yes?"

He backed away from the man. "Why are you talking with him?"

Ryuichi rolled his eyes as he listened to the phone. "Alright, thanks. We'll move out as soon as possible," he whispered as he closed the phone. Looking around, he noticed all six eyes on him. "It was Mr. K. He said that Tohma is having him set check points to find us…that he's sure we aren't out of Kyoto yet. He said we need to get out of here right now."

Eiri stood and walked over to his brat. "Shuichi, go get dressed. Put something on that will cover your skin; it should be cold outside."

Nodding, Shuichi ran into the bedroom.

"Can we trust that American," Eiri asked as he turned to Ryuichi.

The man nodded. "I trust him as much as I trust Tatsuha. He's never intentionally hurt me and he's always protected me. If it hadn't been for him, we would be dead in the hospital right now."

Eiri sighed as he looked around. "Tatsuha, you and Sakuma head north. Go out a few miles then turn around and head towards Tokyo. Shuichi and I will head straight there," he said as he started towards the door.

Tatsuha stepped closer to Ryuichi, running his fingers through the brown hair. "Ryu, you do love me, right? Even after all this, you'll stay with me, right?"

Silently he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck. "I love you, Tatsuha. I'll follow you where ever you go," he whispered as he kissed the teens lips. "You're one of the few people who knows how to make me melt like putty in their hands…and I love that the most about you."

Blushing, Tatsuha pushed the older man to the wall. "You just like to be controlled by people that are younger than you, Ryuichi. And you're lucky to have someone who loves you as much as I do," he whispered as he pushed his body to the older male. "I want you now."

"We have no time Tatsuha," he laughed as he pushed the older away. "We need to get away from here before Tohma's check points are setup."

He started to pout softly. "But I wanna play with you, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi sighed. "If you hurry up, then maybe I'll take care of you in the car," he said as he pulled from the teen. "We need to get going though. We don't want to be found…Tohma wants all of us dead now."

Tatsuha turned and saw Shuichi and Eiri watching them. "Come back to me my love!"

"That's enough Tatsuha," Eiri yelled. "Now get your idiot and get the fuck out of here!"

Shuichi closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the man's arm. "Yuki, I'm ready when you are," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Why is Shuichi in a skirt…why is he dressed like a girl," he asked as he looked from Shuichi to Ryuichi.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Easier to get around if I'm driving with a young lady then an annoying boy," he mumbled as he pulled out his keys. "Shuichi, let go of me."

He looked down as they walked towards the door. "See you both in Tokyo," he whispered as he followed Eiri out.

…

Shuichi laid on his back on the bed of the hotel room. He was happy to be out of the girls clothes and back in his shorts and tank top. But every time he looked over at Eiri, he wanted to curl into a ball and die.

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered as he crawled to the edge of the bed. "Are you mad at me?"

Eiri looked back at the teen. "No brat," he mumbled as he looked out the window again.

Shuichi closed his eyes as he laid down. "But this is all my fault. I've put everyone in danger…should we just break up?"

"Don't you ever fucking say that again, Shuichi," Eiri yelled before freezing. "Remember when you said long ago that everyone needs someone there for them? You're the one I want to be with me," he said as he sat on the bed. "You're the first one I've ever kept around for longer than a day."

Slowly Shuichi crawled onto Eiri's lap. "I won't leave you till you tell me to leave," he whispered. "Do you want anything, my Yuki?"

He raised an eye brow at that. "Oh I'm yours now, am I?"

Shuichi smiled as he straddled the man. "Of course. Everyone knows it's the submissive that's in control of the dominate," he whispered. "Now, I want you to fall backwards so you can fuck me all night or until one of us passes out from the pure pleasure of sex," he whispered as he started to unbutton the blonds shirt.

Eiri smiled as he flipped them so Shuichi was on the bed again. "You aren't in charge here, brat. Now, I am going to start by forcing you to suck me for a bit. Then if you are good and behave yourself, I'll fuck you till you bleed like a virgin ass," he said as he started nipping at the teens neck. "Do you want that, Shuichi?"

Feeling his body react, he pushed his head back. "S-stop it Eiri," he cried, trying to get away. "You're going to make me want you in me," he cried.

Smiling, Eiri sat on the bed behind the teens head. "Shuichi, come here," he whispered. "I want you to take care of me," he said, unzipping his pants.

Shuichi nodded as he flipped over on the bed. Quickly he crawled towards the blond and smiled. "I love this part of you, Eiri. I'll always take good care of it, I promise," he cried as he took the man in his mouth. "So tasty."

Eiri closed his eyes. "Shuichi, you're too good for your own sake," he mumbled as he ran his fingers through the teens locks. "I think I love you brat."

Slowly Shuichi released the man and crawled closer to him. "Don't say that to me until you know you do, Eiri," he whispered as he nipped the mans right ear while running his fingers across the shaft. "I want you to be sure and say that you love me."

His mind was running a million miles a minute. Shuichi combining the two at once was going to drive him insane. "Shuichi," he cried, falling back onto the bed. "Damn it," he cried.

Shuichi smiled as he tugged on the ear. He was surprised to see the mans body buckle and the seed shoot from him. "Hey you weren't allowed to do that yet! I wanted that," he cried.

He laughed lightly. "Guess I was a little like you with that one; released too early."

Rolling his eyes, Shuichi straddled the man's waist. "Okay put it in me," he cried. "Come on Eiri," he said as he pulled his shorts off.

Eiri rolled his eyes as he pushed the teen onto the bed. "You're so annoying," he mumbled as he stripped. Carefully he helped Shuichi get out of the loose clothing as well. "Oh shit…we have no lube," he said as he looked around.

"It's alright," Shuichi whispered as he mixed his fingers with the larger fingers. "I trust you more than anything. I know that you won't go too rough on me," he added as he took a deep breath.

Silently Eiri nodded. "I'll just have to prep you a bit more than normal," he said as he licked his middle finger before trusting it into Shuichi's body. "You like that, Shu?"

He held his eyes closed tightly. "Gah," he gasped finally. "I…s-st…ah," he moaned, not able to make sentences. "Lov…it…," he cried.

Eiri smiled as he leaned forward to play with the teens genitals, causing him to scream in pleasure. "I want you to call my name before I enter you, Shuichi. Scream my name and beg me to penetrate you," he said as he kept sucking.

Shuichi kept his eyes closed tightly. "Yu…ki… pl-please….ahhh," he cried. "In…me…my ass," he moaned, holding the "s" for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and bucked his hips as he released in the blonds mouth. Falling back to the bed, he panted trying to breath.

Silently Eiri sat up. He removed some of the seed from his mouth and covered his appendage. "Shuichi," he whispered as he lined up with the teen.

Shuichi smiled as he looked up at his lover. He took a deep breath and laid his head back.

…

Eiri silently walked down the street with Shuichi at his side, holding his arm tightly. Every so often he would look down, noticing the teen looking around frantically.

"Shu," he whispered, kissing the pink locks. "Relax a bit," he said softly.

Shuichi nodded as he kissed the man's hand. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he tried to pull away. "So where are we going, Yuki?"

He glanced around slowly. "In here," he said as he led the teen into a large building. "Sit down," Eiri ordered as he walked by some chairs, heading to a counter.

Nodding, Shuichi took a seat and waited.

Eiri leaned on the counter, and pulled out a stack of bills. "I called this morning about setting up an appointment."

The woman behind the counter reached for the stack and counted it out. "I'll see if anyone is here," she said with a slight smile. Standing up, she walked towards an office behind her door. "The ghost is back," she said softly.

A man walked out and looked at Eiri. "Prep room three," he said as he pulled his long black hair back. He noticed Shuichi who was looking around. "Is he at least legal?"

"He's 19 years old," Eiri said as he turned around. "Shuichi, come here," he said as he held out a hand. He waited while Shuichi ran up to him.

The man nodded as he led them back. "So how many?"

Eiri looked down at the confused teen. "Two," he mumbled. "Do you have anything we can use to knock him out?"

He started laughing. "Yeah, no worries," he said as he walked into the room.

"Yuki, what are we doing here," Shuichi asked when he looked around.

Turning the teen around, Eiri kissed his lips. "Sleep a bit, Shuichi," he whispered.

"But I'm not…" he paused when he felt a needle slide into his neck. "No Yuki," he cried as he clenched the man's shirt. "Yuki," he cried as he closed his eyes.

…

Something was bugging him. There was pain in his lower body. Slowly he tried to move his head around, hitting something. "Ow," he cried as he opened his eyes. "What's happening to me," he asked as he looked around. "Yuki…something hurts," he cried.

Eiri slid his thumb into the teens mouth. "Bite down, Shu," he whispered. "You're almost done, I promise," he added.

Shuichi felt loopy. "Yuki," he whispered as he bit down lightly on the large thumb. "Hurts," he cried, tears running down his face.

He was silent. "You're doing fine, Shuichi. Just a few minutes more," he whispered as he kissed the teens neck. "I love you, Shuichi."

"Yuki," he cried, pushing back into the blond. "Hurts," he cried.

"Hold him still," the man mumbled, trying to still work.

Eiri wrapped his free arm around Shuichi's ribs. "Hold still hun," he said firmly. "Let him finish and I'll take you for ice cream," he added, resting his head on the teens head.

"What's he doing," Shuichi cried, trying to get free. "I'm Yuki's, no one elses. You can't touch me like this," he cried, trying to kick the man, only to find out his legs were bound. "Yuki, please don't do this to me!"

Eiri sighed as he pulled his hands away. "Shuichi, listen to me. Let him finish so we can leave," he whispered, running his fingers through the teens hair. "I love you and I won't give you to anyone else, but you need to hold still for now so we can finish and leave."

Shuichi leaned his head back onto Eiri's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he cried.

"Few more minutes," the man said as he grabbed some gauze.

"Yuki, what's he doing," Shuichi asked as he started kissing the mans neck. "It really hurts."

Eiri rolled his eyes. "He's removing those marks from your body so we can get past Tohma's men," he mumbled as he looked down.

Shuichi smiled as he licked Eiri's neck. "Sounds fun," he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "I love you, Yuki. You're so good to me."

The man rolled his eyes as he sat up straight. "All done," he said as he wiped his hands on the towel. "Now hurry up and get out before someone finds out you're here."

Turning the teen around, Eiri looked where the tattoo formally was. "Nice job," he said as he stood. "Shuichi, put your clothes back on."

Looking down, Shuichi noticed for the first time that he was naked from the waist down. "Yuki," he cried as he went red. "Where are my pants," he cried as he ran around the room.

Eiri smiled as he held the cloth up. "You're such a brat," he said as he started to walk towards the door. "Hurry up, we have places to get to before Tatsuha and Sakuma get there first."

It took a few minutes, but soon they were walking down the street again. "Yuki, my stomach hurts now," he mumbled as he leaned on Eiri's arm again. "And I'm really tired."

"You can sleep on the plain," Eiri said as he looked around.

Shuichi stopped. "Plain? Where are we going," he asked, the color draining from his face.

Eiri turned to look at the frozen teen. "Haven't decided yet. For now I was thinking the States."

"No! I won't go," Shuichi yelled as he closed his eyes. "You can't make me go with you…I'm not leaving my Sister and my friends," he added.

He looked around quickly as he closed the gap between them. "Listen to me right now, brat," Eiri said as he lowered his voice. "If we stay in Japan, Tohma can and _will_ find us and try to kill you. If you want to stay here, feel free. You will die if you stay here any longer then you have."

Tears streaked down his cheeks. "But Yuki…."

"Don't even start. We need to leave today," he said as he grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him by his arm, down the sidewalk. "We don't have time for you to start crying. Your file has already been destroyed so Tohma won't find her."

Shuichi tried to stop but Eiri was too strong. "Yuki please release me," he cried. "I want to go home."

"You have no home," Eiri yelled as he turned to face the teen. "You have no home to go back to. You have no LIFE to go back to. The only way you can protect your Sister and your friends is by leaving the fucking country," he said, watching the teen tear up.

He was frozen. He didn't know what to say to him. In a way he was right, but he didn't have to yell at him; he didn't have to degrade him.

"Eiri, Shuichi," Tatsuha called out as he waved, walking up with Ryuichi.

Shuichi finally blinked. "I hate you," he said firmly. "I hate you," he yelled as he started hitting the man. "You're the reason my life is so awful. If I had never met you, my life would be so much easier! I wouldn't have people after my life!"

Eiri was floored as he watched the teen explode at him. He had never seen such a display from him before.

Tears streamed down his face. "Just stay the hell out of my life," he said as he bolted off the other direction.

"Wait, Shuichi," Eiri called out. "Fuck," he mumbled.

Ryuichi looked around before pulling from Tatsuha. "I'm going after him," he said as he started running.

Before Tatsuha could say anything, the brunette was gone. "Damn," he mumbled as he glared at Eiri. "Why did you have to go and piss Shuichi off like that?"

He closed his eyes for a second. Something wasn't right. That hurt more than he ever thought it would. "Maybe I do love him," he mumbled under his breath as he started walking.

"Where are you going," Tatsuha called out. "Shuichi went the _other_ direction!"

"So what," he replied. "You heard him, he hates me. He wished he never met me," he said as he kept walking.

Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "You know that kid better than this! He loves you more than life! Eiri, the kid almost _killed_ himself because of you."

That made him turn around as his heart raced a million miles a minute. "What?"

"When you were in the hospital, he tried to kill himself. Luckily the gun had no bullets in it cuz I'm sure he would have fired it," Tatsuha said as he looked around. "He was crying so much because you were in the hospital and he thought it was all his fault. You need to explain to him what is going on between you and Tohma!"

Eiri looked down for a second. "Fuck," he mumbled. "That annoying brat is more of a headache than he's worth!"

Tatsuha smiled as he patted his brothers back.

**Next chapter should be up soon :x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres what I think is Chapter 11 :D And yes, Hiroshi returns after a long break!**

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been busy as hell at work. Swear I have no set sleep schedule any more ._.**

Tears dripped from his face as he kept running down the street. He just had to get away from everything. He loved Eiri, and it hurt to say all that to him, but he needed space to breath. More than anything he wanted to just be with his friends and family.

"Shuichi," Ryuichi called out, running after him.

Shaking his head, Shuichi just kept running, heading for an alley. "Stay away from me," he yelled.

Ryuichi tried to pick up his pace. "Shuichiiiiiii," he called, running faster.

Stopping, Shuichi looked around. The alley he hoped would go through didn't. Closing his eyes, he fell against a wall, taking deep breaths.

Seeing the teen had stopped, Ryuichi stopped running a few feet from him. "Shu," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the pink locks. "Hey, stop crying."

"I can't," Shuichi cried as he shook his head. "I don't want to leave," he cried.

Ryuichi sighed. He reached forward and cupped the teens face. "Let me help you relax," he whispered, pushing his left leg between the teens legs. Slowly he started kissing and sucking the younger's neck.

"S-stop," Shuichi panted, wanting to pull away. "S-stop please," he whispered.

Ignoring him, Ryuichi continued to kiss him. Slowly he slid his left hand up the shirt, running his fingers over the nipple. "Shuichi is so cute," he whispered. "You could just forget Eiri and go with Tatsuha and me," he said as he licked the tears. "I would love to have you as a pet."

Shuichi closed his eyes. "Ryu," he cried, feeling his body react.

"I promise I'll always take care of you, Shuichi," he said as he reached into the boys pants.

Shuichi took a deep breath. "No stop," he cried, trying to push away. He was surprised when Ryuichi let him go. "Huh," he whispered, opening his eyes.

A new male was standing between Shuichi and Ryuichi, facing the older. "Get lost, ass hole," he said as he crossed his arms. "Or I'll call the cops."

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't interject in something you don't understand, boy."

"You shouldn't be such a pervert, but there are just those things we can't control," he said as he reached for his phone.

Shuichi was silent for a second. "Hiroshi," Shuichi whispered.

The new teen turned. "Wait, Shuichi? Is that you?"

Tears flowed down Shuichi's face again. "Hiro," he yelled as he clinged to the younger teen. "Hiro I've missed you so much over the last few weeks!"

Hiroshi was surprised. "Shu, when did you get back to Tokyo? Why aren't you with Mr. Yuki?"

Ryuichi tilted his head a bit. "Friend of Shuichi's?"

Silently Shuichi nodded as Hiroshi turned to protect him a bit more. "Its fine, Hiro. This is Ryuichi," Shuichi said softly. "He's my friend too."

"He was just molesting you a minute ago," Hiro mumbled.

He shook his head quickly. "He would have stopped if I asked," he whispered as he walked over to Ryuichi. "Ryuichi was just trying to help me stop crying," he said as he leaned on the older man. "Ryuichi isn't a pervert."

"Only when Tats is around," Ryuichi said as he wrapped his arms around the teen. "Shuichi, why did you say all that to Eiri? I don't want you to get hurt."

Shuichi looked down. "I don't want to leave Japan. Why can't Tohma just get over his issues," he cried as he wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's arm.

He paused. "Shuichi, I shot Tohma a few days ago…while we were trying to get out of the hospital. I tried to kill him, but I missed and he's still alive. I'm sorry, I really tried to protect you from him," he cried, resting his head on Shuichi's.

Hiroshi was confused. "Shuichi, what's going on?"

Finally he explained everything to his friend. It took a few minutes, but soon Hiroshi was up to speed with everything.

"Shuichi, don't you have money saved up from your paychecks?"

He looked up at Ryuichi with empty eyes. "No…I stopped accepting them a while ago. I mean, when Eiri wants me to buy something, he gives me money. And I didn't really like the idea of being paid to love him," he whispered. "So all of my pay checks are still there."

Ryuichi nodded. "You could always go back and get them so you can try to be on your own. But I would rather see you leave Japan for a while," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the pink locks. He paused when his phone started ringing. "Hey Tats," he said as he turned away to answer the phone.

Shuichi leaned on Hiroshi, bored and tired. "So what are you doing today, Hiro?"

"Going on a date," he mumbled as he looked away. "Shuichi, no matter where you go, we'll always be friends. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "I just don't want to leave…I'm afraid something might happen to Maiko," he whispered as he watched Ryuichi. "I'm just scared. So much is going on at once, and I feel like my head is about to explode."

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said as he stepped closer to the teen. "Tatsuha and Eiri are on their way. Please don't fight with him again…he's the only one who can protect you right now from Tohma. Not even I can keep you safe anymore," he whispered as he kissed the teens lips. "Promise me you'll play nice with Eiri."

"Alright," Shuichi whispered as he closed his eyes. Carefully he leaned up against Hiro and sighed. "Why is this happening to me?"

Hiro wrapped his arms around his friend. "I told you a long time ago not to get involved with him, Shuichi," he whispered.

Shuichi started to laugh. "But that's the problem…Hiro; I really think I love Eiri. But I just…I hate all of the stuff that comes with him," he whispered as he opened his eyes a bit. "If it was just him…I wouldn't care if we were homeless and I had to go back to selling my body to get by; I'd still love him and love being with him."

"Don't joke about that," Eiri mumbled as he walked up with his brother.

He narrowed his eyes. "It's how I feel you jerk. But I guess feelings are something you've never had before, aren't they?"

Ryuichi quickly covered Shuichi's mouth. "Shh," he pleaded.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Waste of my time," he said as he started to walk away. "Tohma can kill you for all I care."

Tears streamed down his young face. After a bit of a struggle, he pulled from both Ryuichi and Hiro. "You freaking jerk! You put me through hell just to knock me back down into it. Why you? Why did I have to fall in love with an ass hole like you," he screamed, tears pouring from his eyes.

In a flash he had Shuichi pinned to the cement wall behind the trio. "Because you like the mental abuse," he whispered into the teen's ear. "You love it when I treat you like dirt," he added before pulling away from Shuichi. "Obviously we aren't going to be leaving Japan until Shuichi is over his issues, so let's head to a hotel."

Hiro clenched his fists. "Shuichi can stay at my apartment," he said quickly. "He'll be safe with me."

Eiri started to laugh. "Apparently you've no idea who we are dealing with. Tohma is known for taking out city blocks to kill someone he likes. Think about how much of Tokyo he is willing to take out looking for this brat."

He tried to hold his ground but knew he had lost.

Shuichi ran to his friends arms. "Hiro," he cried. "Please don't make me go with him," he whispered. "I want to go to Maiko, not him. Please don't let him take me."

He silently rubbed his friends back. "Shu, I think he's right. You need to stay with Mr. Yuki. Even as much as you hate him right now, he very well might be the only one who can keep you safe," he whispered as he kissed the pinks locks. "I'm sorry Shuichi. But I'll make sure Maiko is alright and understands what's going on."

"Shu-chan," Ryuichi whispered as he set his hand on the teens back. "Come on, we can't stay in the open too long," he said softly.

With red eyes, he turned to Ryuichi. "Once we get back to the hotel, will you sing to me till I fall asleep?"

He smiled happily. "Of course I will, Shu."

Eiri shook his head as he started walking away. "Little pest is a bigger headache every time I talk to him."

It took an hour for them to find a new hotel and check in. It wasn't as nice of a hotel as the two brothers were used to, but they couldn't risk Tohma's men finding them right now. Not with all the turmoil between the group.

Walking in the hotel room, Shuichi froze when he saw the single king size bed. "You're kidding me right? After all that yelling you really think I'm going to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"To be honest brat, I don't care where you sleep. This is my hotel room that I paid for, and I wanted a king size bed," Eiri said as he set his bag on the bed. "You can suck it up and sleep on the bed as well, or you can sleep on the floor, in a chair, or even go intrude your way into Tatsuha's bed."

Shuichi looked down as he thought. Finally he walked over to the bed and laid across the foot of it. "Just don't kick me," he mumbled. "Don't even touch me," he said as he closed his eyes.

Eiri sighed as he walked into the bathroom.

…

Something hit him in the face, causing him to wake up. "What," he cried as he rolled around in his small sleeping space.

"Your phone has been going off for an hour. Do something about it before I break it," Eiri said as he covered his head again.

Shuichi sat up, looking at the electronic. He was about to comment when it started ringing again. "Hello," he asked softly.

"_Thank goodness, Shuichi,"_ a girl cried on the other end of the line.

He was confused for a second. "Maiko, what's wrong," he asked as he crawled out of the bed.

Her sobs made her hard to understand. _"Shuichi, they said you were in danger. Please Shu, please come home. I need to know that you're safe. I need to know that you aren't going to be hurt by that man."_

Shuichi sighed. "Okay Maiko," he whispered. "I'll be home in a little bit. I'm coming from downtown, so give me about an hour to get there."

"_Thank you Shuichi,"_ she cried as she ended the phone call.

Walking into the bathroom, he fixed his hair. Slipping into his shoes, he started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Eiri asked as he sat up.

Shuichi stopped. "What's it matter to you," he mumbled. "I'm going to see my sister."

Eiri stood, letting the blankets fall to reveal only boxers. "No you're not," he said as he scratched his head. "You aren't leaving this hotel."

"Fuck you Eiri. She's my sister and I'm going."

"It's a trap you dumb ass," Eiri said as he walked over to the teen. "Tohma has likely sent someone over there and is sitting with her right now. You go and you will die right in front of her."

Tears poured down his face as he leaned on the wall. "You lied to me. You said he wouldn't be able to find my sister," he cried as he fell to the floor. "He has her now! I don't want him to hurt her either!"

Eiri sighed as he kneeled down to rub the teens back. "It will be alright," he whispered. "I promise I will protect her from Tohma," he added, standing up. Carefully he picked the broken teen up and placed him on the bed. Walking over to his pile of things, he grabbed his phone. "Mika," he said once she answered.

"_What is it you want, Eiri,"_ Mika mumbled.

He looked at the teen as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "How are you holding up?"

"_Of all the nerve,"_ she cried into the phone. _"I agree he's a monster, but you didn't need to shoot my husband,"_ she said firmly. _"My Family is being pulled apart at the seams."_

Sighing, he rested his head on the wall behind him. "I know Mika. Listen, is Tohma awake?"

"_I'm not at home right now. He was when I left so I would assume he might still be,"_ she said softly. _"I'm taking care of some stuff for him right now."_

Eiri took a deep breath. "Listen Mika. Tell Tohma I'll do whatever he wants to long as he lets Shuichi, Tatsuha, and Sakuma go free," he mumbled.

She seemed to think for a minute. _"But Maiko really wants to see her big brother,"_ she said softly.

"Mai…what? Mika, you're there with her?"

"_Come on Eiri, someone has to do what Tohma can't,"_ she said with a laugh. _"How about you bring all three of them here, Maiko gets to see her brother, and we all move on with our lives? You come home with me, and Shuichi can stay here with her."_

He was surprised to be hearing all of this from his sister. "Mika…."

"_Of course, who else would be? After all, she was almost my sister-in-law…isn't it worth it for us to have known each other?"_

He leaned on the wall for support. "You always hated all of this, Mika. Why are you playing Yakuza now?"

She was silent for a minute. _"I'm tired of my family being pulled apart. Tatsuha is a lost cause… if Sakuma goes somewhere, he will follow. But you are so much harder to get to listen. Maybe by getting that whore out of your life you will come to your senses."_

Eiri felt a tear stream down his face. "Just let him be happy on his own, Mika," he whispered.

…

Shuichi's head was resting on Ryuichi's lap as the small group drove down the road. "Where are we going, Tats," Ryuichi asked as he played with the pink locks.

He eyed his brother. "I'm not sure in the least bit. Eiri won't tell," he mumbled.

"We're taking the brat to see his sister," he replied as he looked at Shuichi in the rear view mirror. He noticed the teens face light up as he shot up.

"Really Yuki? I can see Maiko before we leave? Or is this just some trick," he said as he was pulled back to the seat.

Eiri was silent for a few minutes. "Not a trick, brat," he mumbled. "And we aren't leaving Japan anyways. There's been a change in plans," he said as he parked the car.

Shuichi jumped out and ran for his sister's small apartment. "Maiiiiiikkkkkkkooooooooooo," he yelled as he bolted up the stairs, the trio following behind him at a normal pace.

"What do you mean we aren't leaving Japan? What about Tohma," Tatsuha asked as he looked around.

Finally they were at the top of the stairs, following Shuichi inside. "All been dealt with," he replied as Mika stepped out from around the corner.

Tatsuha stopped in his tracks. "Mika," he said as he forced Ryuichi behind him.

"Oh come on Tatsuha, that's not how you great your older sister," she mumbled as she stepped towards them.

Shuichi was confused. "Maiko," he called, seeing her sitting on the couch crying. "What's wrong," he whispered as he sat with her.

Instantly she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Shuichi," she cried.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he whispered. "Everything will be alright now, I promise."

Mika rolled her eyes. "Eiri, let's go," she said as she walked to grab her purse.

"What? Why do you need Eiri," Tatsuha asked as he let his lover go.

"You see Tatsuha," Tohma said as he walked in from another room. "Eiri finally understands where he stands and where he should be," he said as he walked up to the taller blond. "Isn't that right Eiri?"

He closed his eyes. "Let's just get on with it," he mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered, trying to figure out what was going on. "You're taking me with you, aren't you? Yuki?"

He glared at the teen. "Why would I want someone as annoying as you around me?"

Carefully he stood. "I know we've had our issues, but Yuki…I still love you. Please don't leave without me."

Tohma pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Mr. Shindou, this is for you so long as you keep your distance from Eiri and my estate," he said as he tossed the check on the table. "Let's go, Mika; Eiri."

Mika stepped around her brothers and walked to the door. "Come on Eiri," she whispered.

Tears streamed down the teens face as he watched his lover walk towards the door. "Yuki," he cried. "Please don't leave me Yuki! I'm sorry I said all that stuff yesterday! I was just scared," he yelled. "Please Yuki…I love you!"

Eiri closed his eyes as he walked by his brother.

"Bro," Tatsuha whispered as he turned around to watch the older leave. He glared at Tohma as he passed them.

"Why aren't you dead yet," Ryuichi asked as Tohma walked out the door.

He smiled. "Ryui-chan, demons don't die," he whispered as he closed the door.

Shuichi fell to his knees as tears flowed from his face. "Tatsuha, make Eiri come back…please," he cried.

Tatsuha rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Ryuichi run to the teen. "Hell have you done this time bro," he asked no one.

"It'll be okay Shuichi," Ryuichi asked as he rubbed Shuichi's back. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I promise," he whispered.

Refusing to fight the tears anymore, Shuichi gripped the older mans arms. Grip as tight as possible he yelled out for all the world to hear; just one final message to his lover before they were apart for ever.  
>"EIRI," he screamed.<p>

Eiri hesitated before getting in the car.

Tohma narrowed his eyes before smiling sweetly. "Come now Eiri, let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Was moving and some geniuses put a magnet on my computer tower and mesed it up. Now that it's back and working, I can work on this again!**

**Now I warn you that this is more of a Part 2 then anything else. It's a little different from the first part. Kinda still working on it, so sometime in the future this chapter very well might be-reposted.**

It had been three months since all hell had broken loose in the underground of Japan. Few people who didn't have any connection to the Yakuza had no idea anything had changed. To most of the citizens on Japan, the country was still the same.

But in the underground a lot of changes had been made. There was now a tighter grip of control over operations in Tokyo; operations that once were headed by Eiri Uesugi.

Now no one knew who was running Tokyo. Someone was in that office on the top floor of the skyscraper every day, but no one really knew anything about him. He wasn't the new boss of Tokyo either, just the messenger boy,

Many wondered what had happened to Eiri Uesugi, but less than a handful knew the truth. Most thought the blond man was dead and that Tohma Seguchi had killed him. Some thought he had just run away with his lover without a trace.

Everyday Shuichi wished that was the case. Everyday he wished when he opened his eyes he would see the sleeping god laying next to him, trying to shield his frail skin from the blistering sun.

But every time he wished this, he woke up just to face the hard reality that the man of his dreams was no longer with him. It made him sick to think of all the hateful, hurtful things he had last said to the man that he wanted in his life.

After the first month it had been too much for him to take.

The changes she was seeing in her brother made Maiko's heart break. There was nothing that she could do but watch as he ruined himself and his body. The only time she had tried to stop the teen she had been shoved against the wall so hard, when he head hit the wall it left a crack in her skull.

There were times that she was afraid of her brother, mainly when he had mixed the drugs he craved with alcohol; the only thing that seemed to quench his thirst now. One or the other was fine, but together turned her brother into a monster.

The horrible part was that they were running out of money. Shuichi had already wasted the money he received from Tohma, sending it right back into the Yakuza bosses pocket. Now he was blowing through the paychecks that he never wanted to pick up from when he was living with Eiri.

"Shuichi," she whispered as she knocked on the door to her brothers room. After a minute she gave up and slowly opened the door. "Shuichi," she said softly, letting her eyes roam over the dark room.

Slowly the mess that was Shuichi Shindou said up and looked at his sister. "What Maiko," he mumbled as he dug around in the litter on the floor. Finding a bottle that still contained liquid, he sat up and took a drink of it.

She hesitated before speaking. "I'm going to go to see if I can do any jobs for them," she said finally.

Shuichi threw the bottle at the wall, glass shards flying in every direction next to his sisters head. "You're not working for them anymore, Maiko."

Hot tears streamed down her face. She was getting used to her brother slowly, but the changes made her afraid still. "Please Shuichi…we need the money…."

"We have enough money," Shuichi said as he broke out laughing.

"It's not a laughing matter! We _are_ almost out of money because you keep buying all these drugs," Maiko yelled before covering her mouth.

Shuichi lowered his head in the dark room. "Is it so bad that I want to be with him," he mumbled. "I'll go over there later today and see if they have anything I can do. Maiko, I don't want you to get tied into that place at all ever again."

She nodded slowly. "I'll wash you some nice clothes," she said before closing the door behind her, once again leaving Shuichi in the dark.

…

The numbers were starting to hurt his head. Never before had he done this much work; normally he paid people to do this stuff for him. But now with Tohma looking over his shoulder every few hours he had to manage the whole Tokyo facility from Kyoto.

Not just any place in Kyoto, but his very own bedroom in the Seguchi manor.

Leaning back in the desk chair, he covered his face with his hands. This life was growing annoying to him. At least when he was in Tokyo he could call downstairs for someone to be sent up so he could relieve some stress, but that was one of the many things Tohma had forbid when they got to the manor.

He stood and walked over to the plush king size bed. Falling back onto it, he closed his eyes. It was getting to be hard for him. Though he wasn't going to admit it to anyone, he missed his little brat. It didn't make sense to him.

When Shuichi was around, all the brat did was cry and complain endlessly. Almost every day would end with a headache…but he would make it go away when he and his little lover had sex before bed.

As time rolled on though, he missed the kid more and more. Which became a problem for him after two months of being without the pink haired teen; night after night he would wake up with his hand covered in sperm from the dreams about his little brat. And the worst part was there was nothing he could do about it.

The creepy part to all of this was when he would wake up with Tohma asleep next to him. Talk about a nightmare.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Above all, he missed his freedom. Ever since he had come to the manor he hadn't been permitted to leave unless with his sister or brother-in-law. He was no better than a teenager under house arrest.

The sound of the bedroom door opening made him want to die. The only two people that came in without asking first were the two people he least wanted to see.

"Eiri," Mika said in a bored tone. "Tatsuha wants to talk to you," she said, holding the phone out.

He rolled his eyes as he sat up. Holding his hand out, he waited for his sister to hand him the cell phone. "What," he mumbled into the receiver.

"_Bro, we have a rather big problem,"_ Tatsuha said quickly.

He eye'd his sister as she sat down in the chair he occupied just minutes before. "And what would this problem be?"

Tatsuha was silent for a second. _"Shuichi stole a package,"_ he said softly.

"Of what," Eiri asked rather quickly.

Silence again. _"A coat he was hired to deliver to one of Tohma's dealers,"_ he answered after a deep breath.

Eiri was frozen. A coat in the drug world of Yakuza meant a normal coat filled with cocaine. The normal street value of it was close to $1,300 American per pound and coats delivered to Tohma's dealers were normally fairly heavy. "How…what was the weight?"

"_Oh come on, Eiri. I might be your cute younger brother but I can only find out so much since I'm not in any loops anymore. I only heard about this because that crazy American told Ryuichi who came crying to me,"_ he explained quickly. _"Just thought it was one of those things you would want to know."_

He was silent. Tears wanted to break down his face, but he couldn't let Mika know that this conversation was about Shuichi. "Alright Tats, thanks for the warning," he mumbled as he ended the call.

…

(The Day between those scenes)

The apartment door opened and slammed shut rapidly. Shuichi pressed his back to his, taking in deep breaths.

"Big brother," Maiko said as she walked out from the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh Maiko…yeah, I'm fine."

"What's with that coat? I don't remember you having one that big," Maiko commented, walking into the hallway.

Shuichi shook his head as he walked deeper into the apartment. "It's nothing Maiko, don't worry about it."

She watched silently as he went into his room and closed the door.

Grinning wildly, Shuichi tore the coat off and set it on the bed. "This should be enough to get me along for a while. This was Maiko doesn't have to worry about me taking money to buy more," he said happily as he tore open the coats fabric. "Look at it all," he cried, pulling out the little bags. They had already been split into various sizes, ready for distribution and sale.

"And that son of a bitch Tohma will never know what hit him," he said with a laugh as he opened a smaller bag.

….

Tohma sat at his desk as he glared at the report before him. It was rare for someone to even try to steal from him now days, after what had happened to past thieves.

He looked up as the doors to his home office opened up. "Eiri, please knock next time," he said as he closed the file and rubbed his temple. "And before you say anything, I don't have the time to deal with you today. I have to deal with a pest first."

"Let me, Tohma," Eiri said firmly. "I already know what happened…he was my mistake first, so let me deal with him like I should have a long time ago," he said as he stopped before the desk.

Tohma looked up at the younger with a surprised face. "Oh? You heard before even I did?" He tossed the file towards Eiri. "That little mistake of yours just stole over 1.5million American from me," he mumbled.

Sitting down, Eiri looked over the file. "Tohma, let me deal with him."

He thought for a few minutes, looking Eiri over. Leaning back in his chair, an idea came to his mind. "I want you to bring him here, Eiri," he said with an evil smile.

"What?"

"Bring Shuichi Shindou to me. He used to be a whore, right? Aren't all those whores from Tokyo tested for endurance first," he asked as he picked up another file from his desk.

Eiri swallowed hard. "What exactly are you planning to do to him?"

"You'll see. For now, bring me Shuichi. I don't care how you do it, but I want him here by this time tomorrow," Tohma said with a smile. "Now, I'm going to retire. You probably should too soon."

He watched as Tohma stood. Silently he also stood and walked out of the office. _'Shuichi, just what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time,'_ he thought as he entered his own bedroom.

There was no way he was going to be able to wait. Setting the file down, he grabbed a jacket and turned around. He slipped his arms in as he walked to a counter in the entryway of the manor.

"Good evening Mr. Uesugi," the girl behind the sage said happily. "How can I help you today?"

He thought for a moment. "I need a clean cell phone, hand gun and a car," Eiri said as he leaned on the counter. "And make it a fast car."

Nodding the girl went into a room for a few minutes. Walking back out, she stepped up to the computer and typed a few things in. "Here you are," she said, passing the items through the slot. "Have fun and enjoy your night out."

Eiri took a deep breath as he walked outside. The touch of fresh air on his skin made him relax instantly. "Least it got me out of this place," he said as he lit a cigarette.

**Thoughts so far? This part is moving a lot faster than the past ones…only because I don't really have too much for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So quick funny story. My Mother got on the 50 Shades of Grey bandwagon, and made the funniest comment to me about it. "You wouldn't understand it" she said. I stared at her for a moment, thinking of all these stories I have on my computer that I've never uploaded and thought to myself "Oh no, I understand it" then made the comment "You're right, I don't understand stupid waste of paper, poorly written books." **

"Shuichi, please open the door," Maiko called out from the bedroom door. "You haven't eaten anything all day," she added.

No reply came from the other side. The thing that bugged her was that it had been quiet since Shuichi came home that morning.

She sighed as she heard a knock on the door. "At this hour," she asked walking towards it. Slowly she opened the door to see who it was. "Can I help you? Oh, Mr. Uesugi," she said as she opened the door all the way. "Why are you here?"

"Is he here," Eiri said as he looked both directions in the hallway of the apartment complex.

Lowering her head, she led him into the apartment. "He's been locked in his room since this morning. He hasn't even come out to use the bathroom."

"Maiko, tell me the truth. Has Shuichi been using drugs?"

She nodded. "He started about two months ago. I don't know what he's using, but he's changed. He's not my brother anymore," she said as tears built up in her eyes. "Shuichi really misses you."

He set his hand on the wooden door. _'This is all that keeps him and I apart right now,'_ he thought. Turning the doorknob, he was annoyed to see it was locked. "Cover your ears," he said as he pulled the gun out and aimed it at the knob.

The shot came right as she cupped her ears. "Mr. Uesugi…."

"I'll pay for it later," Eiri said as he out the gun away. He pushed opened the door and was hit by the intense smell of stale alcohol and body odor. "Wow," he mumbled as he covered his nose.

Maiko looked away. "You get used to it after a few months."

He shook his head and he turned on the bedroom light. He was shocked by the amount of filth in the room. The teen was never really one to clean up after himself, but he was never this bad. "Shuichi," Eiri called out, not wanting to enter the mess.

Realizing there was no movement, he sighed. On the end of the bed he noticed the coat, sitting open to show its treasure. "Fuck he did really steal it."

Maiko looked at Eiri with wide eyes. "What? What did my brother do?"

Carefully Eiri walked into the room. "This coat was a delivery he was assigned to make. Looks like most of it is still here though," he mumbled as he looked around. "I thought you said he hasn't left this room."

She scratched her head. "Well he couldn't have left it. He hasn't left the apartment, and I'm sure his door hasn't opened yet."

"Well he isn't here. Where else would he go?"

"When he gets high enough he'll go to a club to try…" she looked down at the floor. "To try to find someone to replace you. Most the time he doesn't come back for a few days."

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Brat doesn't have a few days," he mumbled as he grabbed the coat and walked out of the room. "If he comes home, give me a call," he said as he scribbled his number on a piece of paper.

Maiko nodded. "What kind of trouble is Shuichi in?"

He stopped for a second. "If I don't find him in the next 23 hours, a hit will go out on him," he replied as he turned to face Maiko. "He's really messed up this time. Rarely do people live after stealing from the Yakuza."

Nodding she sat down on the couch. "Will you help my brother? He really loves you so…"

Eiri started walking away again. "I'm trying to help him," he said as he closed the door. Silently he walked down to the car and tossed the coat in the trunk. "Freaking brat," he mumbled as he got into the car.

Driving down the street, he decided he needed a new plan. If Shuichi didn't want to be found, he was going to die. But…what was Tohma planning to do to him? Probably something perverted but still…there was no way to really know.

He pulled up to a red light and waited patiently for it to change. Deep in thought, he didn't notice the person walking up to the passenger side window until they tapped on it. Eyeing the person, his face went pale. "Shuichi," he whispered. "Well that was easy," he mumbled as he rolled down the window.

"Nice car," Shuichi whispered. "Give me a ride?"

Eiri closed his eyes as he unlocked the door. He waited for the teen to get in before driving off down the street. "Where to," he asked, trying to see how responsive Shuichi was.

"Any where's fine with me," he said as he rolled the window up. "You kind of look like this guy I used to date," Shuichi said as he leaned on the center console.

He eyed Shuichi. "Oh yeah?" He had to figure out if it was the drugs or sarcasm leading this conversation.

Shuichi licked his lips slowly. "Yeah, and he loved it when I did this to him," he said as he reached his hand towards Eiri's groin and started rubbing it through his pants. "Oh? You're already starting to get hard?"

Eiri blushed a bit. In truth it was just the sight of Shuichi that made him hard. Luckily the darkness was able to hide the change in color on his face. "What can I say, it's been a boring night," he said as he pulled into an empty parking lot.

The 'click' sound from the doors locking made Shuichi stop what he was doing. Sitting up, he looked around outside of the car. "I don't like having the doors locked," he whispered.

"Sorry to say but you're stuck with it," Eiri mumbled as he dropped the keys onto the floor of the driver's side. "Shuichi."

Shuichi leaned against the door, trying to open it. "How do you know my name? What are you going to do to me?"

"Relax Shu, it's me," Eiri whispered as he turned on an over head light. "You do remember who I am, right?"

He stared at the blond for a few minutes, scared of what might happen next. Finally he replied to the question. "No," he said softly.

Tears started falling from Eiri's eyes. "Brat…why did you have to turn to drugs? Fuck," he said as he bashed his hand against the steering wheel. "Why the hell did you even have to get involved with the Yakuza…there was no reason to subject you to this life."

Slowly Shuichi lowered himself onto the front seat. "Could you be…it's hard for me to put a face to him now, but the man that I once loved."

"Yeah Shu, that's me," he whispered as he raked the finger on his right hand through Shuichi's pink locks. "The way I hear it from Maiko is that you still love me as much as I love you."

"Yuki?"

Eiri smiled as he leaned towards Shuichi to kiss his lips. "Shu, you did something really stupid. You can't just steal from Tohma and think everything will be alright," he whispered directly into Shuichi's ear.

"Are you going to turn me over to him? I thought you loved me," he cried, shaking his head.

He pulled back as he looked out the front window of the car. "If I don't take you to Tohma then he'll order you to be killed. But since you have a drug problem…since they had you transporting the very drug you're addicted to, I can talk to Tohma about sparing your life. But…."

Shuichi started shivering. "I want to be with Yuki. I don't want to go anywhere else but with Yuki. I finally have you back and I don't want to be without you again."

Eiri nodded as he started the car. "Trust me I know the feeling. I would rather have you around than anyone else," he whispered. "For tonight, let's go get something to eat and then go to a hotel. You really look like you haven't eaten since we parted ways."

Carefully Shuichi sat down and buckled his seatbelt. "Na Yuki," he said after a few minutes. "Why did you make a deal that would pull us apart like that?"

He thought for a bit about his answer. "We were already at each one another's' throats about you not wanting to leave Japan. When I found out your sister was mixed into it, I knew you wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to her. It was easier to sell my soul to a devil than force you onto a plane." Slowly he looked at the teen. "We both said a lot of things we didn't mean."

"I don't remember," Shuichi said as he laid his head on the blonds arm. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Eiri smiled as he parked the car. "Not like you left any marks," he said as he turned the car off again. "Come on, let's go eat."

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm not hungry…just tired."

"I'm not giving you a choice, Shuichi. That cocaine you've been abusing acts as an appetite suppressant. You need to start eating or you'll die," he whispered, letting his hands run to the teens sides. "No one wants that…well, no one that cares for you wants that."

Nodding Shuichi sat up. "Alright, I'll eat for you," he said as he removed his seatbelt. "I love that Yuki cares about me so much," he added as he opened the car door.

Eiri watched as Shuichi got out of the car. He paused when he remembered that Shuichi was still dressed in clothes that would be easy to get out of. "Shu," he called as he got out and locked the doors. "Let's walk over to that store and get you some proper clothes first."

He looked down at his clothes. The lack of cloth from the short shorts was making his legs slightly cold. "But I don't have any money to buy more clothes," he protested.

"Stupid brat," Eiri mumbled, wrapping his arms around the teen. "I'm paying," he whispered.

Shuichi looked down. "I don't want Yuki to spend all his money on me."

"You already know I have more money than you could ever spend," he mumbled. "Come on," he said as they started walking into a store.

…

The area was silent even as people moved about the estate. The dark blue car pulled into the driveway before the grand stairs.

"I'm scared," Shuichi whispered as he gripped his former lovers hand. "Please can I have a baggy before I go in?"

Eiri sighed as he shook his head. "You need to get off that stuff," he replied before kissing the teens head. "I love you, Shu."

Carefully he opened the car and stepped out. The black knee high boots seemed to blend into the black asphalt of the paved driveway. So much so that it made Shuichi dizzy. Standing up finally, he fixed the loose pink tie that hung over his white shirt. "Yuki," he whispered, looking up at the manor.

He walked over to the teen and pulled the leather shorts down so they covered a bit more of his thighs. "You'll be fine," he mumbled as he opened the trunk. Carefully he grabbed the coat and started walking inside.

"Welcome back Mr. Uesugi," the woman at the counter said with a smile. "Have a good night out," she asked, looking over at Shuichi.

"Could say that," he said, placing the hand gun on the counter along with the keys and cell phone. "Come on," he whispered to Shuichi.

Shuichi nodded as he followed Eiri into a large room. He froze when he was Tohma and Mika sitting at the dining room table.

Tohma looked up surprised to see the teen there so soon.

"Eiri what's the meaning of this," Mika said as she stood, slamming her silverware on the table.

Tohma smiled softly as he sipped a cup of tea. "It's alright, darling. I approved Eiri to go out and find him. Though I didn't think it would be done so quickly."

Stepping back, he tried to hide behind the blond. "I'm scared again."

Eiri tossed the coat on the floor. "There's only an ounce missing," he proclaimed as he stood his ground. "What I want to know, is how a user from Tokyo became a transported for Kyoto and how he was cleared to even get near it."

"So that's why Mr. Shindou stole from me; to feed his habit," Tohma said as he stood up. "Mika dear, you don't have to worry about anything," he said with a smile as he walked towards Eiri and Shuichi. Reaching forward he mixed his fingers with the pink strands and pulled causing Shuichi to yelp.

Mika wiped her mouth before standing. "We have a meeting in town in less than an hour," she said plainly. "We don't want to be late."

He smiled. "Don't worry, Mika. We'll be on time. What I have in store of Mr. Shindou won't be here until this afternoon."

Shuichi looked up with scared eyes. He wanted to start begging but the words couldn't be formed in his mouth.

"Tohma, what exactly are you going to do to him," Eiri asked as he watched Shuichi fall to the floor.

He looked up at Eiri with innocent eyes. "That's just something you will have to wait to see," he said as he looked at Shuichi who had curled into a ball on the floor. "Eiri, how about while Mika and I are gone, you wash him up. The outfit is fine, but I could see dirt on his skin," Tohma said as he walked over to his wife. "Shall we get going Mika," he said softly.

The room was silent as the couple left for parts unknown. "Shuichi," Eiri whispered as he kneeled down next to him. "Come on," he whispered as he rubbed a hand up and down the teens spine. Carefully he picked the teen up and carried him towards his bedroom.

"Eiri…he's going to kill me, isn't he," he whispered as he was set on the bed. "I mean, he already doesn't like me because I tried to take you from him, now I've stolen drugs from him."

Eiri kissed the teens head. "I don't know, Shuichi. For now don't think about it," he whispered as he kissed the teens lips. Slowly he pulled his head back, looking at the teen before him. "I wish you and I would have just left Japan," he said softly.

Slowly Shuichi nodded before kissing the blond again, wrapping his hands around the older man's neck. "Please don't let me go, Yuki," he cried, tears streaming down his face. "When I'm with you I know I'm safe. So please…please protect me."

"I'll do everything I can," Eiri said as he pushed the teen back onto the bed. Carefully he started nipping at the teen's neck, stopping to suck on his color bone. "I love you Shuichi," he said as he started unbuttoning the white shirt.

Shuichi closed his eyes as he felt the gentle hands caress his skin. This is what he wanted; he wanted to know that Eiri was still in love with him even after all this. He wanted to be in the blonds arms forever and always. "Yuki," he cried out when he felt teeth attacking his exposed chest. "Wait Yuki, don't," he cried.

Eiri stopped and looked at this idiot. "What's wrong?"

"I'll take care of you, but please don't…I don't want to give Mr. Seguichi more reason to tear us apart," he cried, sitting up. "Please?"

Eiri smiled as he closed his eyes. Carefully he picked the teen up and laid him in the middle of the bed. "Fine, just don't start crying brat," Eiri mumbled as he pulled the boots off. "You're really annoying," he said as he laid next to the teen.

**I was going to put the next scene in, but it needs a big edit. Don't know how I missed that one haha. So it will be up in the next few days.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kay I got no excuse. Just been lazy lol. Actually in my defense, I did lose the copy of this I was working on, but if you know me I'm always some time in the future of the story. Right now I'm actually having issues with the third challenge cuz I just can't get it to go the way I want it ._.**

**If any one has any ideas of a nice final challenge, you never know – we may be thinking the same way and maybe you can help me on my total block xD**

Tohma's hand hit Shuichi's already red cheek again. The man smiled when he saw the tears finally break through the tightened eye lids. "As much fun as this is," he started to say as he stood straight, "I have much better things to use you for. At that Mr. Shindou, as I am a business man, I have a proposition for you." He eyed Eiri who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "He does know what 'proposition' means, right?"

Eiri nodded as he watched Shuichi rub his cheek. "He should."

Happily Tohma smiled. "I have three simple challenges for you. If you complete all three…well, you can say there are rewards for each one. If you survive the first one, I'll allow you to live. Second one I'll allow you to…be with Eiri as a pet inside of my home. And the third, should u survive it, I'll allow you and Eiri to leave my manor and I won't chase after you at all."

Both younger males were surprised by that. "What," Shuichi whispered. He was sure more than anything that Tohma was going to kill him in front of Eiri, but this was a total flip all together.

Carefully he lowered his head next to Shuichi's. "However, should you accept the challenges and fail I will kill almost everyone you care about. Your sister, your friends, even Ryuichi," he whispered into the teen's ear.

Shuichi lowered his head. "If I get through a task…I get the choice of pushing onto the next one, right?"

"Yes," Tohma mumbled as he walked over to a nearby chair. "I'm not a very patient man, so you might want to decide fast. Oh, and if you chose not to take part, I'll just kill you now. Forgot that part," he said with a smile.

Shuichi took a deep breath before standing. "I accept," he said sternly. "And know this, I will be walking out of here with Yuki when this is over," he added quickly.

He started to laugh. "A fighting spirit, good to see," he said happily. Standing he walked towards a closed double door. "Eiri, it's your choice if you want to watch this or not," Tohma said as he set his hands on the door handles. Silently he pushed them in and stepped into the room.

Following, Shuichi froze when he entered the room. "What…."

"This is a very discrete group of fellow business men I work with. They are not members of Yakuza, but instead people from legitimate businesses that help move my enterprise further," he explained as he indicated the group of men.

Shuichi bowed slightly as Tohma stepped behind him.

With his left hand Tohma grasped the teens neck. "These men like the little perks I provide. They are used to nothing but the fine things in life, so be-have, Mr. Shindou," he said as he pushed the teen forward and watched him fall on the floor.

"Gentleman, for your pleasure this afternoon I present you Shuichi Shindou. He's a former exclusive prostitute from Tokyo, under Eiri's control. I hope you enjoy him," he said happily.

Shuichi looked over the group of men again as they started grabbing for him. "S-stop…" he cried, but no one would listen to him. Before he knew it his clothes were missing and he was being pushed against the rug on the floor.

A thought donned on Tohma. "Mr. Shindou I should probably warn you, they like to play rough. I believe as a group they have permanently retired a handful of even my most skilled workers."

Eiri glared at his brother in law from the doorway. Of course he would do something like this. Something that would make any man reconsider who they had chosen. Slowly he walked over to a chair and sat down. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his brat, even if he couldn't openly protect the teen.

It took a moment for Shuichi to get used to what was going on around him. Working for Eiri, he had done this kind of thing before, but not with the man watching him. That made it a little harder to get used to.

He was finally able to catch his breath while the men discussed among themselves about who would get what first. This gave him time to think back to when Ryuichi first prepared him for something like this.

**Flashy**

Ryuichi and Shuichi sat on the floor of the apartment Ryuichi shared with Tatsuha. The brothers had been called away for a family thing, and left both submissives at home.

"The first thing you need to remember is that you really don't get to do much. Anyone involved will do a massive amount of the work. This is simply because if you do too much, you'll get tired quicker," Ryuichi explained as he started to laugh.

Shuichi nodded slowly. "So just sit there."

He smiled in reply. "Second, it doesn't matter if you get shoved on your stomach, back, or face, always try to get into the same position," he explained as he stood. "Feet apart a good foot or more, lower down while bending your knees so you balance on the front part of your feet. Hands will be coming at you from every direction so balance is key. But this way you will be able to service everyone and they can do what every they want to you."

**End**

It took a second, but he was finally able to get into the position that Ryuichi had taught him. Of course over the years he had practiced with it so he could revert back to it quickly no matter how he started. While the men continued talking, he ran his hands across their thighs to show he was ready when they were. He wasn't going to let Tohma win, no matter what. Eiri was his and no one else's, and this was his time to prove that.

"I can tell you right now Tohma, this is one you've lost," Eiri said with a smile once he noticed Shuichi was getting into it. "This brat a deviant in bed," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

After a few hours, all but one man was done. It was easy for Eiri to tell that he was almost done as well. Finally when he released, he removed himself from Shuichi and grabbed a robe.

Shuichi licked his fingers as he looked at Tohma. "Mr. Seguchi, you look uncomfortable. Would you like some relief? Yuki, how about you?"

Eiri smiled as he stood and walked over to Shuichi. "I'd rather get you in a bath," he mumbled. "You're such a mess, brat."

"Oh come on. I know watching made you at least horny. Let me take care of you," Shuichi whispered as he tugged on the blonds slacks from his spot on the floor.

He shook his head slightly. "No. I'll wait until your clean inside and out," he replied as he pulled the teen to his feet. "Plus I'm not a fan of lose." Carefully he wrapped the teen in a robe and smiled. "You did great," he whispered in Shuichi's ear.

Happily Shuichi kissed the blonds neck. "I'm trying my best for you," he replied as he turned to Tohma. "So what's next, sir?"

Tohma narrowed his eyes. "Bring the nuisance to my office in the morning Eiri," he mumbled as he walked out of the room.

…

Strong hands pulled on every part of his small body they could reach. Neither male wanted to give up on the affectionate assault. It was the first time in months they had been able to do anything like this.

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered when he finally had the power to pull back. Carefully he sat himself on the man's abs, rubbing his small fingers over the heavenly body before him. "You still want me, right? Even after what you saw today?"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Don't ask such stupid questions, brat," he said as he sat up."I love you idiot," he whispered. "If I didn't, I would have let Tohma kill you already."

He nodded his head slowly. He closed his eyes as he placed his chin on the man's left shoulder. "Yuki I'm tired," he whispered. "My whole body is sore all over the place."

"That's what you get for being fucked by people you don't know," Eiri mumbled as he fell back, taking the teen with him. "You really owe me for this, Shuichi. I had to watch you have sex with nine men, yet I couldn't touch you."

Shuichi carefully rolled off the blonds' body, curling up next to him. "I have a fear that I'm going to owe you far more than a little sex by the time Tohma is done with me," he whispered. "How far do you think that I should go in this? I mean, yeah I would love to take you home with me…where ever home is…but if I fail…."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes. "Tohma didn't say that you had to rush through all three. As of right now, you get to keep your life which is probably more than he wanted. Having you here with me would be great too though," he whispered. "But it's your choice so long as you don't go back to drugs."

"What's it matter," the teen said with a sigh. "I can't afford them anyways. I can't even hold a job down for longer than a month," he whispered, trying to hide his face in the man's side. "I don't want to live off you in a way that you hate, but working under you was the only thing I was ever good at."

Eiri chuckled at the word choice. "Yeah, you are pretty good under me."

His eyes went wide. "You pervert," he mumbled. "Such a sick mind."

"How about some medicine then," Eiri replied softly as he kissed his lovers lips. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I can give you enough money to live happily," he whispered. "After all, Tohma won't live forever. Once he's out of the picture, there will be nothing stopping us from being together."

Shuichi nodded slowly. "I don't know what I'd do without you though. You're the only one that knows how to really take care of me," he commented with a blush. "Please don't leave me," he cried.

Eiri shook his head. "Shu, you need to sleep. You have to go speak with Tohma tomorrow, remember?"

He groaned, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath before pressing his body closer to the blonds. "I love you."

"Love you too," Eiri mumbled as he pulled up a blanket to cover them both. "We'll talk more in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

Pulling on the fabric of his pants, Shuichi tried to keep from showing his boredom. Again he was in the black leather shorts, white shirt and black knee high laced boots. It didn't help that that was all he had there to wear.

Every few minutes Tohma would glance up from his paperwork to look over the teen who sat on the other side of his desk. It had been close to thirty minutes since Shuichi walked into the office, an hour early. This of course had been Eiri's idea to catch Tohma in a hard spot.

"So Tohma," Eiri mumbled from the couch behind Shuichi. "Enjoying the paper work?"

Tohma smiled softly. "Just waiting for another person to arrive," he said with a smile.

He let out a sigh. "Is Shuichi going to be performing more sexual tricks for you, Tohma? Didn't know you were so into watching guys have sex. I could have brought you a few prostitutes a long time ago."

Shuichi covered his month to hide the giggle. Shaking his head he stood and sat next to Eiri, resting his head against the man's torso. "Be nice Yuki," Shuichi whispered.

Tohma narrowed his eyes at the display of affection. It made him want to pull a gun out and shoot the brat, but there was too much of a risk of hitting his dear Eiri.

They all looked up as someone knocked at the door. "Come in," Tohma called out, sliding the papers into a file and closing it.

Immediately Eiri stood and walked around the couch. From that spot, no matter who came into the room, he would be able to defend his lover.

Slowly the door opened, revealing Mr. K, who looked rather bored. "A package arrived for you, boss," he said as he carried it in.

Tohma stood to meet the blond halfway. "Thank you, Mr. K," he said happily. "Now we can begin," he said with a smile as he set the small box on the table. "Mr. Shindou, for your second challenge, I present this," Tohma said as he pulled out a pocket knife and opened the box and package in side.

Both Eiri and Shuichi's eyes went wide. "What the hell Tohma," Eiri demanded.

"This is a new product that was sent to me, and I need someone to test it. Just to make sure it's safe, you know? Don't want to be selling a drug that will kill people," he said with a laugh. "The appeal to this version is that it's cheaper to produce, which means either more sales of it or more profit from it…I haven't decided which I want yet."

"I just got him off this shit and you want to get him right back on it," Eiri exclaimed.

Tohma looked to the side then back up at his beloved. "No one can quit cold turkey, Eiri. All he has to do is a single portion and that's it. If he lives then he passed round two and will get to remain here with you."

Eiri's hands turned into fists. "But it only takes one hit to die from it."

Shuichi lowered his head. Of course Tohma would do something like this. How could they expect anything different. "Yuki," he whispered. "You'll help me get off it again, right?"

"You're not doing this, Shuichi."

Tohma shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Then I'll kill him here and now. Though Mr. Shindou, I do hope you will move off the couch. Blood is nearly impossible to get off cotton."

In a flash Eiri had his arms around Shuichi, trying to cover all the points Tohma would shoot. "Damn it," he whispered.

"Just let me do it…I'll be alright. After all, I already said I would be leaving here with you when we're done," Shuichi whispered as he closed his eyes. "Please Yuki."

"I swear if you get addicted to that shit again I'll kill you myself," Eiri said as he stood straight. "I'm not going to watch you beg for more of this stuff."

Shuichi nodded as he looked at Tohma, then the package. "I'm ready."

Tohma smiled as he lowered the weapon.

Mr. K, standing in the background, raised an eye brow as he watched Shuichi ingest some of the cocaine.

…

"Still alive brat," Eiri mumbled as he sat on the bed.

Shuichi slowly looked around the ceiling. "Somehow," he mumbled as he tried to sit up. After trying a few more times he gave up and just turned his head to look at the blond. "I told you I'd be alright," he whispered.

"Yeah two days later," Eiri said as he stood. "I'm going to order you something to eat," he mumbled as he walked towards his desk.

Slowly Shuichi rolled onto his stomach. "I'm not hungry."

"You think I care? You're going to eat."

Shuichi pushed his face into the pillow and took a deep breath. "I've beat him at his own game twice," he whispered as he pushed himself up. "Just one more time and you'll be free too. But…when you are…will we stay together?"

Silently Eiri lit a cigarette and sat down. "I'm going to talk to Tohma about ending this. Letting you go back to your sister with no penalties."

"No," Shuichi yelled as he forced his eyes shut and lowered his head. "I can't live without you, Yuki. You said it yourself; I almost killed myself without you there for me. You can't throw me away after all we've been through!" He was silent for a minute. "We've been through that already and I don't want to go back to it."

"Shut up brat," Eiri mumbled.

Carefully Shuichi stood up and stumbled over to the blond. Reaching down he grabbed the collar of the dress shirt and pulled on it. "I wasn't violated by those pigs just for your amusement, Eiri Yuki. I accepted it because I want to be with you," he whispered as tears streamed down his face.

Eiri closed his eyes but the sound of Shuichi sobbing was still present. "I get it now shut up."

"Do you? You keep trying to push me away from you like I'm just some one night stand. How many times are you going to take my heart from me," Shuichi asked as he fell to his knees.

Sighing Eiri put his cigarette out and picked the teen up. "Emotional roller coaster time I guess," he said as he carried the teen to the bed. "Dinner will be here in a few minutes so sleep until then."

"Not tired."

After setting the teen on the bed, he straddled his waist. In a swift movement he had the teens arms pinned to the above pillow. "I didn't ask you, Shuichi." Slowly he lowered his head and started kissing the teens neck softly.

Shuichi took in a sharp breath of air at the gentle touch. Yes, this is what he had wanted for days now. The feeling of the soft lips against the nape of his neck; tongue leading the way to his ear lobes. "Yuki…why do you like sleeping with me so much?"

Eiri smiled as he stopped for a second. Carefully he kissed Shuichi's lips before whispering directly in his ear "because I can fuck you as much as I want and never have to worry about you getting pregnant."

Closing his eyes Shuichi let out a sigh. Like he didn't see that one coming.

Silently Eiri continued his assault on the unguarded ear but soon found himself stopping. "Brat, what did you do to your ear," Eiri mumbled as he stopped he advances.

"Nothing, why," Shuichi replied as he looked at the blond with questionable eyes.

"Just a black scab that wasn't here the other night," Eiri mumbled.

Shuichi went pale. "What," he asked as he started to fight to get free.

Eiri balanced on his knees to let the teen free. He watched as Shuichi flew from the bed right to the bathroom and vanished inside. "Good to see his energy is back," he mumbled before shaking his head and quickly following to see what was going on.

Turning to Eiri, Shuichi couldn't help but burst into tears. "Yuki," he cried as he covered his ears. "I'm scared," he added as he threw himself at the older man.

He ran his fingers through the pink strands of hair. "It'll be alright brat. Let's just deal with one thing at a time here. I'm sure it's just a reaction to something you ate. Maybe even the fabric softener the maids use."

"Ya…maybe," he whispered. "I'm still scared though…I mean, the only thing I've taken in in the last few days was that cocaine," he added.

Eiri paused as he heard a knock at the door. "Go sit down," he mumbled as he pulled from the teen and walked out of the bathroom. Quickly he opened the door as a servant brought in a tray of food. "I want you to start eating. I'll be right back," he said as he let himself out of the room.

Shuichi stared at the tray that rest on the table. Shaking his head he sat on the bed and closed his eyes. Subconsciously he rubbed his ear.

About twenty minutes later Eiri walked into the room, trying to think about how he was going to handle this one. Of course there had to be a catch to the test. The cocaine was bought just for Shuichi. On the street it had been dubbed Flesh Eating Cocaine.

Shuichi needed to get to a hospital and fast.

Walking into the room, Eiri walked straight to the bed. "Brat, wake up," he called out.

Slowly Shuichi uncurled from the ball he was in, taking deep breathes. "Eiri," he whispered.

Eiri narrowed his eyes. His little pet was already being affected by the drugs. "Come on," he whispered as he wrapped the teen up in a blanket. Carefully he picked the kid and walked towards the door.

"It hurts," Shuichi whispered.

"I told you to eat moron. I didn't just say that to give you an order…I was actually trying to help you," he mumbled.

Shuichi closed his eyes. "I never eat when I've taken in drugs. If I eat…then I'm not with you anymore."

Eiri sighed as he walked up to the caged office. "Dumb ass, I'm not going to leave you now," he mumbled. "I need a car. Don't care which one, just get me one."

"Yes sir," the girl behind the counter said softly.

Finally he was handed a set of keys and walked out to the driveway. Carefully he opened the backdoor and laid Shuichi down on the seat. "Shuichi," he whispered as he ran his fingers across the teens sweaty face. Closing the door he climbed into the drives seat and was off.

"Eiri," he cried out, curling into a ball on the seat. "Hurts so much."

He eyed the teen in the mirror and sighed. "I know Shu," he whispered. "Everything will be alright."


	17. Chapter 17 x2

**Haha, sorry about posting 16 again Guys xD. Total blond moment there.**

**But with this one, we are drawing closer to the end….now I just need to figure out how it ends.**

A week passed and finally Shuichi was up bouncing around again as if nothing had happened. This made Eiri happy, even if he wouldn't show it, but made Tohma mad. He was really hoping the teen would die or got addicted again.

When neither happened, he had to think of different ideas. The gears in his head really started turning when he walked into the dining room for lunch. Since Mika was out of town, Eiri decided that he would make the mansion a little more like his own home.

Now Eiri was sitting at the grand dining table with Shuichi on his lap. They both were eating off the same plate and fork, which made Tohma sick to his stomach.

"Tohma," Eiri mumbled as he shoved the fork into Shuichi's mouth.

"Hello Eiri….pest," he said as he took a seat at the end of the table. "So Eiri, I have a business trip to the States later this month and am hoping you will be able to make it there with me. Some new drugs are available and I was thinking it would be better to take two markets at once instead of one."

Eiri smiled as he handed the fork to Shuichi. "I think I'll stay here; gives me more time to spend with this brat."

A vein in Tohma's neck pulsed hard. "You will be going, Eiri. And your pet will be stay here, preferably locked in a kennel."

"So what's his third test? You haven't said even a word about it. Or is there even one? I'm sure you thought the first one would make him run in fear and the second one would kill him," Eiri said as Shuichi closed his eyes.

Tohma raised an eye brow. "Are you ready for the third, Mr. Shindou?"

Slowly Shuichi nodded.

"Fine, then I will make preparations for it. It will be either tomorrow or the next day," Tohma said as a plate was set before him. Picking up his fork, he started at the food for a moment. "What is this by chance?"

The man stiffened. "Mrs. Mika left us with strict orders to ensure you have healthy meals in her absence, sir. She gave plans for each of your meals to the cook this morning and told him if he didn't follow them he would never work again," he said quickly.

Tohma closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for the answer," he said as he pushed the plate off the table, spilling the contents all over the man's shoes. "Now tell the cook he has more to worry about from me than he does my wife."

"Yes sir," the man said as he ran to the kitchen.

Eiri looked at Shuichi and gave him a pat on the butt. "Get off," he said softly.

Silently Shuichi jumped off Eiri's lap and turned to face the blond. Once his lover was standing, they kissed before looking back at Tohma.

"Enjoy your lunch," Eiri added as they walked out of the dining room. "And call me when you're ready for Shuichi."

Tohma narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his phone. Quickly he dialed a number then waited. "Mr. K, I have a job for you and I need it completed immediately."

…

He couldn't help but stare at Ryuichi's backside as the older man reached for a product that was out of his reach. Each time he would get close and just barely graze it, but end up pushing it further out of his reach.

"Ryuichi," Tatsuha cried as he finally pushed his body to the adults. Quickly he grabbed the box and handed it to his lover. "I love seeing your body work, but I don't like letting other people see it too," he whispered into the man's left ear.

Carefully Ryuichi turned around and pushed Tatsuha back. "Tats, I want to do things on my own. Unless I ask for help, don't help me."

Tatsuha looked down for a second then back at the man. "I'm sorry Ryuichi. Just when I see you stretched out like that…I can't help but think of you playing on a bed," he said with a blush. "Can we finish shopping so we can go home and have sex," he asked quickly.

Ryuichi stepped back a step. It was never good when Tatsuha got horny and had to wait. Normally that meant that it would be more teasing and more pain for him before the pleasure would finally start. "How about we go to the restroom and I'll take care of you there, then later tonight we can play?"

Sighing, Tatsuha grabbed the cart and started walking away. "That's no fun."

Quickly he ran to the younger's side and grabbed his arm. Without a word he laid his head on the teens left shoulder. "I love you Tatsuha," he whispered.

"Love you too Ryu."

"I love you as well, Ryuichi," a voice with broken Japanese said from behind the two.

Both males turned on their heels to see the group of men dressed in black that had appeared behind them. Claude stood out in his while shirt and tan pants though.

Instinctively Tatsuha grabbed the older man and shoved him behind his back. "What do you want?"

"For you both to come with me," Claude answered as he pulled out his trusty revolver.

Tatsuha shook his head. "Tohma gave both Ryuichi and I free passes when Eiri went with him."

Claude raised an eye brow. "I know that. Tohma requests your presence at his manor is all."

"We decline," Tatsuha snapped back.

The men in black suits swiftly surrounded the couple. "Sadly his orders say that this isn't optional for either of you. You are both to go to the mansion, and we are your escorts to ensure you get there in a timely fashion."

Ryuichi wrapped his arms around Tatsuha's waist as they followed the group to a waiting car. Silently they both got in the back row of the SUV and began the trip back to Kyoto, and back to Tohma's estate.

…

Shuichi stared at the blond from the bed as he worked. For the last week all they had done was spent time together as Eiri neglected his work time and time again. But now it was at the point where he had to do it or else Tohma would be talking to him again.

Slowly Shuichi pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed to cover his body.

"Stop that," Eiri mumbled.

"Huh?"

He turned to look at the teen. "Stop what you're trying to do. I know you want my attention but this needs to get done first," he said sternly.

Shuichi sat up confused. "Eiri, I'm not doing anything. I was cold so I grabbed a blanket."

Eiri was still for a moment then turned back to his paperwork like nothing had happened. It was another few minutes before he said anything again. "Fucking idiots," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Shuichi said as he rolled over on the bed.

The reply stopped him again. This time he stood up and walked over to the bed. "I'm not talking about you," he said as he ran his fingers through the pink locks. "I mean the idiots that sent me these papers…Shuichi, I have to go to Tokyo."

Instantly the teen shot up and wrapped his arms around Eiri, causing him to fall on the bed. "No please…don't leave me."

"I have to babe. If I don't…"

"Tohma will kill me…while you're gone…he'll say it was an accident, but he'll kill me without you here," Shuichi cried. "Please don't leave me alone with him."

Eiri smiled. "Tohma won't kill you. He's not that stupid."

He moved closer to his lover, trying to hide himself. "Please don't leave me."

"You know that idiot American will keep an eye on you. You will be alright…and I'll only be gone for two days tops. I promise I'll always come back to you Shu," he whispered while rubbing the teens back.

"Okay," Shuichi said after a bit. Silently he straddled his lover's leg and waited. "And don't play with anyone else while you're there. If you need me call me and I'll help you release," he whispered.

Eiri smiled before he sat up. "Don't leave this room, Shuichi. I'm not even going to tell Tohma I'm leaving, so he shouldn't be any wiser." Carefully he wrapped his right hand around the left side of the teens face. "You're so cute, brat…and obedient," he whispered as his thumb slid in Shuichi's mouth. "Are you nothing more than a sex addict?"

Slowly he ran his tongue against the invading thumb. "I'm addicted to you," he said carefully.

That made Eiri smile. He pushed his hand to the back of Shuichi's head and quickly pressed their lips together. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, leaving both unable to breathe. "You'll be alright, Shuichi. Try not to go insane while I'm gone."

Shuichi nodded as he fell onto the bed. "Hurry back please. I don't think I'll be able to sleep until you are lying with me again."

"I'm not leaving yet, brat. Why do you want me gone so much," Eiri whispered as he crawled on top of his little lover.

He started to giggle. "The sooner you leave the sooner you will come back, right?" Rolling around under his boy friend, he stared up at the man. "Eiri, before you go…."

Again he captured Shuichi's lips, but this time with more force. "You are addicted to sex," Eiri whispered as they broke the kiss. "But that's fine with me. I love having sex with you."

Shuichi smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonds neck. "I'm not addicted to sex, Eiri. I'm only addicted to you. I only want to have sex with you," he said softly as he started another kiss with the man he loved.

"Wait Shuichi," he whispered as he pulled away. He sat on the edge of the bed for a second, leaving the teen confused.

"Eiri…are you alright?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said standing.

Shuichi's eyes went wide. "You aren't refusing sex are you? Eiri! You're too young to have those issues," he cried as he crawled on the bed. "Is it because that's all we do?"

Eiri turned to glare at the teen. "Shut up brat, that's not it," he said as he walked towards the closet. "Idiot," he mumbled. He looked around the closet for a bit, throwing things around. "Here we go," he said as he carried out an outfit on a hanger. "Put this on," he said as he threw it on the bed.

Confused Shuichi looked at the outfit. "What the hell? This is a girls dress!"

"It's cosplay, moron. You cosplay all the time so wear it," he said as he sat back at the desk. "Hurry up."

Slowly Shuichi crawled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. It took a few minutes but finally he had the flowing pink dress on. Coming out of the bathroom, he looked over at Eiri who was waiting quietly. "There."

Eiri stood up and walked up to Shuichi. Slowly he ran his left hand across his face and down his torso. "That dress works for you, Shu. It looks perfect on you."

"It's a dress and I'm a boy," he mumbled.

"But you play a very good girl…let's go out for dinner," he whispered.

Shuichi stepped back. "Like this? Eiri I'm a boy! I don't want to go out in public in a dress!"

Silently Eiri pulled the teen towards him and pressed their bodies together. "It's just clothes, Shu. You always want to go out on dates, so why are you protesting my terms?"

His face went red. "Eiri…"

"It'll be alright, Shuichi. It's just a date before I leave. Something for you to remember this night by," Eiri said softly.

Finally he sighed. "Alright fine," he said with a sigh.

Eiri kissed the teens lips before walking into the closet again. He grabbed a jacket then wrapped an arm around Shuichi's waist. "Shall we my dear?"

"Jerk," he mumbled as they walked.


End file.
